


I Choose you

by 95larastan23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Child Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95larastan23/pseuds/95larastan23
Summary: This story line is from the finale episode. Malia and Scott are together, they have together for 2 years. But it's not sunshine and roses for the happy couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on fanfiction. I got inspired by the stories I read about Scalia and I want to create one. This center around Scalia relationship and how would Malia cope with someone from Scott's past, her feelings and her relationship with Scott. This happen after the finale. Hope you enjoy and don't hesitate to give comments to help improve the story.

"Kira is back" Lydia announced.  
"What?" questioned Malia. Lydia and Malia are in Lydia's house, going through the information regarding the whereabouts of Monroe. It's been two years after they saw Monroe, since then the pack has been getting informs on where Monroe could be. But it all leads to a dead end.  
"How do you even know that?" Malia asked feeling hot inside.  
"She texts me, saying she wants to meet up and get the low down on what has been happening in Beacon Hills since she left." replied Lydia with side look at the were-coyote. Lydia wasn't sure how Malia would receive the news, considering she's with Scott for the past two years.  
Malia was silently thinking how the news fits in with her relationship with Scott. Scott is away in UC Davis, he'll be back for spring break. Stiles is already a FBI speical agent with the Boston FBI office ( he chose Boston because it's close to Lydia). Lydia is taking a short break from MIT. Malia is only one in Beacon Hill to act as an Alpha for the remaining pack (Liam, Mason, Corey, Alec. Also Theo).  
"Look I didn't want to say anything. But I have to. I really don't know what to say if she asks about Scott." Lydia said quietly. "I brought to you because....I just want to let you know and see if we can come up with a suitable and understandable reply for her."  
Malia stared out the window, contemplating what to say. "I really don't know." Malia whispered. "Scott and I talked about what to do if Kira come back. But that was for years to come, not now!"  
"Ok, how about this, if she asks about Scott, I'll say he with someone else - who he love and cherish." Lydia suggested.  
"What if Kira wants Scott back? I mean, it is a possibility. They never talked about their relationship if - WHEN Kira comes back." Malia exclaimed with a look of panic on her face. "I mean, I practically stole Scott from Kira. And she doesn't even know!" Her voice rise as she stands up.  
"Hey! Malia, look at me!" Lydia shouted as she grabbed Malia's hands, pushing her gently down the chair.  
"Look at me," Lydia repeated softly to calm Malia down a little. "Whatever happen remember, remember that Scott love you." She feels Malia staring to calm down. " I saw the way you two are together. You are two totally different people - you are the yin to his yang." Lydia smiled as she remembers Scott and Malia together. "You two prove that love has a second chance."  
Malia smile softly. Ever since she got together with Scott, she began to appeal to her feminine side, she begin to feel emotions - to be human because of Scott. And Scott also begin to balance his human and wolf sides because of Malia. He loved the way things are with Malia, and he constantly proving it - from the way he kissed her, holding her, to way he listen patiently as Malia talked. Malia smile at the memories, but then she frowns when she thought of Kira.  
"So, what will you tell Kira about Scott?" Malia asked quietly.  
Lydia looks at Malia, "I can say he is happy with someone and she should let him go." Lydia said softly.  
"Ok...... I think that's good." Malia murmured and nodded when she stand up. "But why didn't Kira called Scott first?" Malia questioned, curious. "She said she wants to talk to me first before she can talk to everyone." answered Lydia.  
After a few minutes, they walk to the front door. "The information!" exclaimed Malia, turning back to the kitchen.  
"Stop!" Lydia shouted as she pull Malia back. "We cover what we need. You should go home and sleep. We'll catch up again tomorrow."  
Malia nodded absently as she walk through the door. Lydia stood and watches Malia got into her car and drove away. I really hope Kira will understand, Lydia thought as she went back inside the house. Scott and Malia deserve to have a chance at love again after what they went through. They are suited for each other no matter how different they are.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Malia was lying in bed and thinking over her conservation with Lydia. She honestly doesn’t know what to do if Kira wants Scott back. Sure, she is a bad ass, no questions asked were coyote, but when it comes to relationship she is still learning. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone vibrates. Malia picked it up and smile when she saw who it was.  
"You do realize that it is after midnight, right?" Malia teased into the phone. "Only people with a good reason call after midnight."  
"So I need a reason to call my girlfriend after midnight?" Chuckled Scott on the phone. Malia pretend to think it over. "Maybe....." Malia finally said.  
"Ok, how about I miss you?" Scott played along. "Not good enough," said Malia.  
"Or I miss you so bad that I should be studying for a test tomorrow, instead I'am calling you after midnight. Just to hear your voice?" Scott admitted. Malia could definitely see his smile in her mind.  
"Wow that bad, huh?" Chuckled Malia. "You know you are. I was sitting down, ready to open up the books when I realized....that there are only two weeks left before I see you and kiss you," Scott answered sweetly. Malia knew, she was counting the days until she'll see Scott again.  
"Only two weeks," Malia sighed. "How was your day?" Scott asked. Malia burrowed deep into her bed to get comfortable and began, "Went through a pack meeting with the guys, nothing serious. Talk strategy with Lydia and had a demanding phone call with Peter," chuckled Malia, remembering the phone call. Their relationship is slightly getting better than before, Peter is still trying to give gifts to Malia, she still refused them. But this show that Peter care about Malia.  
"I'm afraid to know what the phone was about," Scott mused drawing a laugh from Malia. Scott and Peter decided to get along because of Malia, but don't accept them to be best of chums.  
"He called to ask if I want to go to France for spring break," Malia said. Scott was silent. "He's been a pest about it. Wanting me to go," Malia added.  
After a minute of silence, Scott finally spoke, "Malia....I know you wanted to go two years ago and-"  
"Just stop there," Malia cut in and closed her eyes. "Two years ago I made a choice; to go to France and meet mysterious French men..." Scott growled "or stay in Beacon Hill with the pack and you. I chose you, so forget your speech of wanting to let me go. You are not getting rid of me that easily." Malia scolded.  
Scott chuckled softly, "You're right, am not letting you go even if Peter push me to let you leave. And beside I am way better than those French mysterious men you wanted to go for," Scott bragged. Malia laughed quietly at Scott's antic.  
"Enough about France how's your day?" Malia asked.  
"It was okay..... and it got better now that I am talking to you," raved Scott. Malia smirked, it's so a Scott thing to say.  
Suddenly Malia's thoughts drifted to Kira and the afternoon with Lydia. "Hey, remember when we talked about Kira? And how we approach her with the status of our relationship?" Malia asked, unsure of what Scott will say.  
"Yeah......" drawled Scott. He wasn't sure where this heading. “I know we plan for this in the years to come but what if it is sooner than we thought? I mean what if she'll be here next week and she wants to get back together with you?"Malia explained wearily.  
Scott knew Malia still have doubts about Kira. He doesn't want Malia to worry about it too much and he wished he's there with her to hold her and explain it. "I love you, no matter what comes, remember I chose you two years ago. Kira will come back but she will be not the one by my side, you are." Scott assured Malia.  
"She is my history, you are my future and I want it to be that way," Scott continued. He heard Malia sighed, he really wishes he was there with her.  
Malia chuckled, "You must think am crazy..." Scott smiled. "You crazy? Nah, I think you are amazing in your own way." said Scott.  
"You should properly get back to studying, don't want Melissa to blame me for your lack of attention in class," Malia said. Scott scoffed, "Yeah right, I think she still mad at us for last weekend."  
Malia laughed softly and flushed hot with the memories from last week. Scott was supposed to study when he got home for the weekend with Malia. But one thing led to another, they never finished their study. Melissa was mad when she found out and told Scott to stay in campus until spring break begins.  
"Good night, I love you. Can't wait for a repeat of last weekend," Scott said with a smile.  
"Love you too," Malia said with a smirk as she ended the call. A year ago, Malia wouldn't even mention the L word. But with Scott, she found that she was comfortable to say it and was enjoying every time when she says it to Scott and Scott to her. She put her phone on her bedside table and settle comfortably to sleep, forgetting about Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is end of chapter 2!! yeh  
> Thoughts? Don't hesitate to give them. Chapter 3 will come out later this week.  
> Adios for now!!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is finally here, enjoy!

 

Lydia was sitting in the only coffee shop in Beacon Hills, waiting for Kira to come. They agreed to meet here and talk, Lydia arrived early so she was reviewing her notes on her laptop for when she gets back to school.

“Only you could make us feel bad about school, Lydia” chuckled a familiar voice.

Lydia looked up passed a platen skit and black top to a smiling face. “Kira!” Lydia shouted as she stood up around the table and hugged Kira.

“You’re here” Lydia said as she released Kira from the hug and looked at Kira properly. She still looked the same but her hair has grown longer than she has seen Kira.

Kira smiled and shrugged. “So I am,” Kira chuckled as she sat down on the chair.

Lydia also sat down and removes her laptop from the table. After she stored away her laptop, she looked at Kira.

“Hows_”

“How long_”

They both stopped and smiled at each other. “You go first,” Kira said.

Lydia drew a small breath and asked, “How have you been?”

“I am great, yeah. I am staying with my mom and dad in New York since I got back.” Kira replied.

“You’re still going back to the skin walkers?” Lydia asked.

Kira hesitated, “Yeah, but not yet. They say I need to overcome my distractions.”

“Oh?” Lydia said.

“Let’s talk about it later,” Kira said avoiding the question. “How is everyone?” Kira asked curiously.

Lydia decided to let it drop……for now.

“Everyone is doing great. Stiles is a FBI agent in Boston, we are together,” Lydia said with a smile.

Kira squeaked and reach her hand across the table and give Lydia’s hand a squeeze.

“Really? That’s awesome! You two were made for each other,” Kira said excitedly.

Lydia chuckled, “Thanks, we are trying to balance the whole work, school and relationship stuffs. And we are getting better,” Lydia smiled.

“What about Liam?” Kira asked, staring into her cup of coffee.

Lydia was sure that wasn’t the question.

“He is doing great. He is in town for Spring Break and he is heading back to school soon. Mason and Corey are in UCLA and they are fine,” Lydia replied.

“Malia is in town, looking after the others and keeping us posted of anything happening in Beacon Hills. She is also taking online classes,” Lydia continued.

“Wow, everyone is busy with their lives,” Kira said, surprised.

“Pretty much, but we never give up on finding Monroe,” Lydia said.

At Kira’s confused look, Lydia explained, “She is a hunter, who wants to bring death to all supernatural creatures, starting with our very own Beacon Hill’s pack.”

Kira got silence and Lydia knew what question was coming next.

“How’s…….how is Scott?” Kira finally asked.

Lydia took a moment to replied, “He’s fine. He’s in UC Davis. And he is still trying to help anyone who needs help,” Lydia chuckled. Kira gave a small smile.

They were silence for a minute before kira speak again, “The skin walkers said I was getting distracted and they said I have to overcome my distraction to continue my training.”

“I know that it has been 3 years, but I can’t stop thinking about Scott,” Kira said quietly, staring into cup of coffee.

Lydia listened carefully, waiting for Kira to continue.

“I asked to talk to you first because, I don’t want to be a fool when I come back and went to Scott first. Without knowing the facts first,” Kira whispered. “I mean it’s been three years, maybe he has moved on,” Kira continued.

Lydia thought back to the two years, specify Scott and Malia together. They got together in an unlikely circumstance but they made it work and going strong two years on. With Kira back, Lydia was unsure about the relationship.

“He is fine, really,” Lydia began; Kira looked at her with a hopeful expression.

“And he is with someone,” Lydia continued as Kira’s expression turned from hopeful to hurt. “He loves her, they have together for two years now,” Lydia said softly, trying not to hurt Kira’s feeling as it is.

You really think Scott will wait for you? Kira thought gloomily.

“Oh…..he must be happy with her,” Kira said.

“They are happy, even when they are apart…..they love each other,” Lydia noted as she waited to see how Kira would reacted.

Kira stared aimlessly behind Lydia and then she nodded. Coming to terms with Scott’s new relationship.

“I know that there won’t a possibility of us getting back together, but a girl can dream right?” Kira said with an awkward smile.

“Well, I guess the skin walkers will be happy to see me next week. Because I will have no more distractions,” Kira continued.

Lydia smiled, not sure how to response to that.

Kira sighed. “Enough about old flames, I want to know about you and Stiles.”

As Lydia talked, KIra thought curiously about Scott’s new relationship. _Who is Scott’s girlfriend? Would she know the girl?_

Kira wants to know, but not from Lydia. She have to find out on her own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 3, apology if the writing is weird; wasn’t sure how to write this chapter but done it anyway. Chapter 4 is coming on next week. Have a pleasant morning, lunch or evening wherever you are. 
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait for an entire week before I post a new chapter, so I post it early.  Enjoy this chapter!

 

**The next day**

Where is the book? Malia thought frantically as she searched her room for her text book. She has a test later this week and she wants to prepare for it. She already looked in her bag, desk, and kitchen even the bathroom; it wasn’t there.

“Come on, Malia think; where else would you’ve left it?” Malia said aloud to herself.

She thought back when she had the book in her hands. Then she snapped her fingers. Of course it’s at Scott’s house. Malia remembered going there last week when he was home. He was supposed to help her but…..they got distracted. Malia smiled smugly.

She picked up her keys and went outside. Even since they got together, they each gave a key to their houses for emergency.

I just have to go and get the book and get out before Melissa asks why am there. Malia thought.

 

**Same time**

Kira was sitting in her car; outside the motel she was renting a room. Lydia offer for Kira to stay with her but, she declined.

As she sat there, she contemplated what to do next; to find out more about Scott’s relationship. She has a feeling that Lydia was trying to hide something from her, but she does not want to persuade it from her.

She decided to go to Scott’s house and try to find any clues of the girl’s identity. She started the car and began to drive to Scott’s house.

**At Scott’s house**

Malia tried the door but it was locked. Melissa must be on her morning shift at the hospital. Malia thought. She got the key out and turned it in the lock and opened the door and closed it as she walked into the house and up the stairs to Scott’s room.

She looked over the room but can’t find her book. She got down on her knees and looked under the desk and bed.

Yes, Malia thought when she spotted the book under Scott’s bed.

When she grabbed the book and stood up, she suddenly felt dizzy.

Malia closed her eyes, shook her head and stood still for a moment, gathering her bearings.

She opened her eyes and wasn’t sure what happen. Must have got up too fast Malia thought; as she walked to the door.

 

**Outside Scott’s house**

Kira parked her car at the curb and looked to the front lawn. She saw a Honda car outside. Must be Melissa’s, Kira thought. She got out of the car and started walking up to the front porch.

As she walked, she goes over her story if Melissa asks what is she doing here. She would say; she was visiting and decided to stop by.

Standing at the front door, Kira drew a breath and raise her hand to knock.

Suddenly the door open wide, standing on the other side was Malia.

Malia look shocked to see Kira. Kira looked at her with wide eyes, hand still up near Malia’s face.

“Kira?” Malia questioned as she looked at Kira.

Kira put her hand down and exclaimed, “Malia, what are you doing here?” She pulled Malia into a hug.

Malia froze for a minute before she patted Kira’s back.

“Umm…I was getting my book. I left it here last week,” Malia explained as she stepped outside the house and held up her book for Kira to see.

“Oh, I heard Lydia mentioned you are taking online classes. How is it going?” kira said.

“Umm….it’s ok. But I ‘am still a long way off,” Malia replied as she turned to shut the door with a click.

Kira got a feeling Malia wasn’t telling something.

“How long will you be here for?” Malia asked.

“Not long, maybe a week,” Kira said as she put her hands into her the pocket of her jacket.

“So you are going back to the skin walkers?” Malia asked as she stood on the front step of the porch, eager to go.

“Um yeah, they allow me to come but I will be going back,” Kira said. Malia is definitely hiding something Kira thought, suspiciously.

“Ok, great. So what are you doing here?” Malia asked bluntly.

Kira took a moment to reply, not sure what to say. Malia is not known for been sympathetic with anyone.

“I was actually here to talk to Scott. He’s not here, is he?” Kira asked as she looked back at the door.

Malia’s heart started to beat a little frantic. You can do this, Malia thought.

“He’s not, he’s actually in school. But he will be back in two weeks for spring break,” Malia said as she started to feel sweaty and clammy.  

“What is that you want to talk to Scott about?” Malia asked when Kira continued to stare at the door.

Kira looked back at Malia and she felt like her stomach has dropped to her feet. She knows the look that Kira has. She has the same mournful and regretful look after the wild hunt when Stiles and Lydia became an item. After a while, she put it behind her because she fell in love with Scott.

“I talked to Lydia yesterday and she mentioned that Scott’s in a relationship with someone. I just to know who she is, that’s all,” Kira finally admitted.

“Why?” Malia blurted as she feels her forehead beaded with sweat. She was never in a situation where she has no clue how to handle it.

Kira thought over her answer before she speaks, “I just want to know if Scott is happy with her. I mean I left and Scott was just getting over Alison’s death and with me gone…..i just want to know if she is making him happy.”

Kira looked at Malia and noticed her fingers twitching.

“Are you ok?” Kira asked, concerned.

“Yeah, am fine,” Malia said in a small voice, she clear her throat and said, “Did you asked Lydia about who it was?”

“I didn’t, because I got a feeling she doesn’t want to tell me,” Kira said.

Kira looked at Malia and noticed her forehead beaded with sweat.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Kira asked again as she walked slowly towards her.

Malia nodded as she held up her hands to stop Kira.

Kira was certain she was lying and was also hiding something.

“You must know who she is, right? I mean Scott wouldn’t be with a human. She won’t even handle the supernatural,” Kira stated.

She looked back at the house and said, “I mean, she will barely stand at the idea of-“she paused. She realized she never asked about someone.

She turned to Malia and asked, “Where is Melissa?”

“Melissa has the morning shift at the hospital,” Malia replied as she put the book in front of her chest and breathe.

“Then how did you get inside the house?” Kira asked, her mind trying to work out the missing part she is not seeing.

“I have a spare key, in case of emergency,” Malia said as she held up the key. Her heart was beating frantically now. Please don’ let her figure it out, Malia thought. She really doesn’t want one of her friend hurt by the truth.

“But why would you have a spare key? I mean….” She drifted as she recalled her conservation with Lydia.

_“He loves her; they have been together for two years now”_

Kira thought; two years ago Scott would probably finished high school. And the only people he associated most are the pack.

Kira looked at Malia and open her mouth to ask when she paused and listened carefully, why was Malia’s heart beating fast? She wondered as she looked closely at Malia’s face.

Then a light bulb went off in her mind, the pieces started to fall into place.

Why Lydia was reluctant to reveal who the mystery girl is, why Malia has a spare key and why Malia was acting weird.

“Oh …..my… God….” Kira spouted as she looked at Malia with her wide hurtful eyes. She pointed a finger at Malia.

“Scott is with….YOU,” Kira uttered hostility.

Malia put the book down on the rail and walked to Kira.

“Kira…” Malia started as she held up her hands wanting to comfort Kira.

Kira slapped her hands away and looked bitterly at Malia.

“Scott is with you? I thought you were my friend,” Kira said hurtful. Kira never thought that Malia would be the girl Scott is with now. They are different as day and night.

Malia sighed as she collected her thoughts.” We started off as friends and it just happened,” Malia explained. “We got together a few months after-“

Kira cut Malia off, “I don’t care when or how you two got together. Malia you are my friend and I thought you will be my moral support because you went through this kind of situation with Stiles, and you will help me get over this,” Kira said sorrowfully.

Malia stared silently at Kira, not sure how to respond.

Kira drew a shaky breath and tried to blind back the tears threatening to fall.

“Do you want to know why I came by? I want to have another shot with Scott. I guess it will never happen,” Kira declared angrily as she stormed past Malia and down the path to her car.

“Because he apparently loves you now,” Kira shot back.

“Kira….”Malia said softly as she walked behind Kira.

Kira turned around sharply and held an accusing finger, “Don’t,” Kira warned.

She turned around and walked to her car. She got into the car and slammed her door. She started the car and drove away, without looking at Malia.

Malia stood on the path and watched Kira drove away.

She put her hands on her head and sighed. What the hell just happen? Malia thought.

Her phone rang in her jean’s pocket; she pulled it out and saw that it was Lydia. She looked at her phone before she answers the call.

“Hey,” Malia heard Lydia’s chipping voice.

“Hey,” Malia signed into her phone as she turned back to retrieve her book.

“What happen?” Lydia questioned concern.

“We need to talk,” Malia said.

“Ok…meet me at the house,” Lydia said slowly. Malia nodded and ended the call.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, end of chapter 4!!!Will probably update the next chapter later this week. Malia seem too soft in this chapter because; been with Scott helps to mellow out her primitive instincts. She can get aggressive but not with friends. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, promised you chapter 5 and here it is. Enjoy!

 

**Lydia’s house**

Lydia opened the door to a distress Malia.

Malia walked passed Lydia and into the family room, agitated from her confrontation with Kira.

“What happen?” Lydia questioned, she never seen Malia acted this way before.

Malia opened her arms and said, “Kira came by.”

Lydia looked at Malia for a beat.

“What?” Lydia said pointedly.

“She came to Scott’s house. I was there to get a book I left it there,” Malia said. “When I open the door, she was standing there,”Malia continued. By now she was pacing in front of Malia.

“Why was she as at Scott’s house?” Lydia asked, starting to worried about Malia.

“She said she wants to talk to Scott. I told her he’s still in school and then it went downhill from there,” Malia mumbled.

“Malia, I swear I never told her about you and Scott,” Lydia reassured Malia.

“I know that, even Kira told me that,” Malia said as she cover her eyes; trying not to shift.

Lydia noticed this and step forward to Malia. She took Malia’s hand and holds them.

“Malia calm down. Remember what Scott used to say to calm you down when you feel like shifting,” Lydia said as she held Malia’s hand and stared into her crystal blue eyes.

Malia drew a breath, counted to three and replied, “The sun, the moon and truth.”

Lydia nodded to Malia to continue.

_“The sun, the moon and truth,”_ Malia repeated. Her body starting to relax and her eyes were back to hazel colour.

“Why don’t we sit down,” Lydia said as she led Malia down on the sofa.

Malia sat down beside Lydia. After a minute of silence, Malia murmured, “She wants to know who Scott is dating. She wants to know if Scott is happy with her.”

“You should’ve seen Kira, she went from surprise to mad in a second,” Malia said quietly.

“I get that Scott and Kira shared a history. I know she will have a place in his heart. But….. he moved on. Kira thought it was a betrayal on my part,” Malia grimaced. “Because he moved with me, one of her friend.”

“Remember after the wild hunt?” Malia asked. “Yes….,” Lydia drawled, unsure where this is going.

“I was mad first at you and Stiles but……I got over it because you’re always the one Stiles loved. And I respected that because I got to be with Scott.” Malia reminisced.

Lydia nodded.

“The point is; do you think she’ll come to terms with Scott and me?” Malia said, unsure.

“I really don’t know Malia,” Lydia finally said after a minute of silence.

Lydia was listening, thinking over what Malia said. When she talked with Kira yesterday, she seems sad about Scott but she wasn’t mad. Something must have triggered her to act out, Lydia thought.

“When she talked to you, how does she seem?” Lydia asked Malia.

Malia frowned at the question. “She seems ok, I guess. Not her usual self, but she was ok.”

Lydia frowned, there is something going on. She peered at Malia, she was staring at her knotted hands.

“Hey,” Lydia said, gaining Malia’s attention. She smiled at Malia. “Whatever happens, Scott loves you. Am not sure what Kira is going to do next but we will get through it.”

Malia smiled at Lydia. “Thanks for the reassurance.”

 

**Kira’s motel room**

Kira paced in the small room, riled up from her confrontation with Malia.

_I have a spare key._

_We started off as friends and it just happened._

Kira thought back to Malia’s words.

Why would Scott be with someone like _her_? Kira thought.

She is so wild and unsure of the humans and _she is with Scott?_ Kira wondered as she began to be livid about it.

As she continued to pace and wonder, the lights in the room began to flicker.

 Kira didn’t know what to feel about it. She was angry, yes at Malia. She was supposed to be her friend and yet she ended up with Scott and that doesn’t sit well with her.

Kira stood still in the center of the room, getting frustrated at the situation. The lights in the room began to get bright. All around Kira, there was a fade orange glow as her eyes began to glow bright orange.

Suddenly the light bulbs burst and shattered. Kira smirked; she knew what to do when Scott comes home for spring break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's chapter 5 hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out next week. Apology to any Kira's fan if I wrote her a little aggressive. For now have a pleasant day, lunch and evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for this late chapter, I promised that I will post it later in the week. Been busy during the holidays, so haven’t got the time to finish the chapter. So for this chapter there is a time jump from last chapter. This chapter will begin two weeks after chapter 5, so it’s Spring Break and I am dividing it into the 1st week of Spring Break.
> 
>  

 

**Spring Break (1 st Week)**

Malia sighed. “I could get use to this.”

A chuckle rumbled beneath her. “Really? Sleeping here, using me as a human pillow and insects annoying us,” Scott teased as he tightened his arm around her.

“Don’t bother denying it. You love this too,” Malia snorted.

Scott smiled against her hair. “Yeah, it’s not bad,” he admitted.

Scott arrived in town earlier from the day and told the pack to meet up tomorrow. For his first day back he wants to spend it with Malia. After dinner with mom and Argent, they drove up at the lookout and now was laying on a blanket. Scott was on his back with Malia curled up beside him.

Malia ran her fingers absently along the side of Scott’s rib; earning a weak groan from him.

“If you keep doing that, you’ll wish we never left the house,” Scott groaned.

Malia laughed lightly as she turned her head to probe it on Scott’s chest and looked at him.

Scott gave a smile as he tucked a strain of Malia’s hair behind her ear.

“How are your classes?” Scott asked.

Malia frown. “Ok I guess. Haven’t got the results back for my test,” Malia said.

“Well, I know you will do great,” Scott encouraged her.

 Malia snorted, “Right, we’ll see.”

There was a comfortable silence as they continue to stare at each other.

Scott pulled Malia close and captured her lips with his. Malia bit Scott’s lips, earning a groan from them both. Scott pulled Malia until she was half draped on Scott’s body.

After a few seconds, Scott released her lips and smile sheepishly at Malia. Malia raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott.

Scott laughed, “I really miss you.”

Malia gave a small smile. “I missed you too,” she replied, shy.

Scott pushed Malia’s hair out of her face and thought, how lucky he was with her. After the awkwardness with Stiles; Scott couldn’t imagine his life without Malia in it.

“Did Peter called again about Paris?” Scott questioned.

“No, he gave up two days ago,” Malia said as she traced Scott’s jaw with her fingernail.

“Don’t worry, am not going anywhere,” Malia smirked when Scott frown.

Scott smiled. “Good because I got something plan for you,” Scott said as he pulled Malia in for a kiss.

 

**Malia’s house, the next day**

Malia checked her appearance in the mirror and shrugged. She was in a jean shorts with t-shirt and boots. After last night at the lookout, Scott dropped Malia at her, promising to pick her in the morning.

Her dad was already at work, so Malia walked around the house and locking it up.

When she approached the front door, she smelt something familiar.

Malia sighed as she open the door to the last person she wants to see.

“What are you doing here?” Malia asked bluntly.

“Really. No hug, no hello for your dear old dad,” Peter said smugly, standing on the front porch.

“No,” Malia returned hotly.

Peter made a pouty face. “I ‘am here to convince you that taking a break in Paris is a brilliant idea,” Peter said.

“Say who?” Malia asked.

“Me,” Peter injected as he looked at Malia. She rolled her eyes.

“My answer is the same as it were two weeks ago and a week ago ……No,” Malia stated.

“Come on, an all-expense paid trip to Paris and you still refuse,” Peter offered.

“Yes, I want to be here,” Malia said.

“You mean you want to be with Scott,” Peter sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Malia sighed. “Yes and so are Derek and Braeden and the rest of the pack,” Malia replied bluntly.

Peter sighed dramatically as he looked up. “I never thought I’d compete with a young man for your attention,” Peter said.

Malia smirked. “Why are you so eager for me to go to Paris?”

“Because I can have the satisfaction of knowing Scott will be in agony when you are gone,” Peter replied honestly.

Malia opened her mouth to retort when she heard a familiar sound coming up to the house.

 Peter turned and frowns when he saw the familiar blue jeep. “And……speak of the wolf,” Peter grunted.

Scott parked the jeep and got out. He frowns when he saw Peter. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Malia walked to the jeep and turned to look at Peter with Scott by her side.

Peter crossed his arms and replied, “Trying to convince her to go to Paris. Apparently, she wants to be here with you.”

Peter held his hands in surrender before Malia would speak. “That’s ok. There’s always a next time.”

“Maybe I’ll try my luck tomorrow,” Peter said as he walked to his car. “If you change your mind, I will be at Derek’s loft.”

Peter opened the car door and got in. Malia and Scott watch him drove away.

Scott sighed, “He never give up, does he?”

“Nope.”

“Everyone is already at Lydia’s,” Scott said as he turned towards the jeep.

“Let’s go then,” Malia returned.

 

**Lydia’s house**

“You’re doing it wrong,” Mason said.

“Hey, who is the FBI here? Me, so relax I know what am doing,” Stiles retorted.

Mason blew a frustrated breath as Stiles work on the laptop. Liam and Corey are in the family room; talking about lacrosse. Theo sat on the sofa, leaning back with his eyes closed. Alec sat nervously on the window seat, unsure of what to do. Lydia sat on a chair in the dining room; watching everyone.

“What? That’s wrong, it’s-“Mason started but Stiles cut him off.

“Yes, that’s right. I’ve done this a dozen time,” Stiles said, confidently.

Mason raise his eyebrows. “Ok, maybe once or twice,” Stiles defeated.

Mason opened his mouth to talk when Liam said, “They are here.”

At that moment Scott and Malia came through the front door. Stiles stood from the kitchen stool and walked to them. Scott grinned at Stiles as he hugged him and slapped his back.

“It’s good to see you again,” Scott said as he released Stiles.

Stiles grinned. “Good to be back.” He looked at Malia and gave her a wink. “How’s my favourite were-coyote?”

“Great,” Malia replied with a smile.

Lydia came up to Malia and pulled her into the other room. Malia frowned at her friend. “What is it?”

Lydia looked at the boys and saw they were busy talking not paying attention to them.

“How are you?” Lydia asked.

Malia knitted her brows. “Am ok.”

“Have you talked to Kira?” Lydia whispered.

Malia looked back at Scott, he was talking to Liam. “No,” she whispered back.

After the confrontation at Scott’s house, Malia and Lydia tried to get a hold of Kira to talk. But Kira won’t answer her phone. Lydia suggested to let her be, when she is ready to talk she will call.

Lydia looked at Malia for a moment. Malia sighed. “What?”

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road,” Stiles announced before Lydia could say anything.

The pack moved to kitchen where the laptop sat on top of the counter.

“We manage to find a trail of Monroe in Los Angeles,” Mason began.

“Then the trail went cold,” Stiles provided as he sat down and push the buttons on the laptop to bring up an image of Monroe outside a warehouse.

“And?” Theo asked.

“And we find out that there will be meeting between Monroe’s men and an arms dealer in San Francisco,” Stiles said.

“So we thought that we stop the meeting from happening……”Mason began.

“We stop another shipment of guns into her army,” Malia finished.

“So what’s the plan?” Alec asked.

“I already hacked their phones to find the location of the meet,” Stiles said as he push the buttons on the laptop.

“And….. They will be meeting on Thursday at an abandon warehouse at Pier 16,” Stiles confirmed.

“That’s leaves tomorrow to go to San Francisco,” Theo injected into the conservation.

“What’s the plan?” Lydia asked as she and the others looked at Scott.

 

**A while later**

They came up with the plan to ambush the meeting and to find out where Monroe is. Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia and Theo will be going to San Francisco. While Mason, Corey and Alec stay behind in Beacon Hills.

After the meeting, Mason, Corey and Liam left. Theo soon left after, saying he will meet them tomorrow. Scott took Alec to meet the other were wolves; who were rescue from Monroe and residing in Beacon Hills. Malia also left on an errand.

Only Stiles and Lydia were left in the house. They were sitting on the kitchen stools. Lydia watched admiringly at Stiles, who has a look of concentration at his laptop.

Lydia chuckled, drawing Stiles’ attention.

“Something funny?” Stiles asked.

Lydia shook her head as she put her hands on his arm. “Just happy you’re here,” Lydia said smiling and rubbing his arms.

Stiles grabbed her hand on his arm and raised it to his lips.

“Me too,” Stiles said, kissing her knuckles.

Lydia smiled, she was happier with Stiles than any of her other boyfriends. Just because he understands her better. They have their own challenges in the 3 years they’d been together. But they worked it out; together.

“I can’t wait to get to Boston and our apartment,” Stiles grinned knowingly at Lydia.

Lydia scoffed at his expression. “Oh yeah?”

“Yep,” Stiles drawled as he slowly pulled Lydia towards him.

He kissed her chin, “To see our kitchen again,” he kissed her cheek, “to see our living room again.”

Lydia giggled at the kisses Stile bestowed on her. Stiles grinned at her giggle.

“And to see our bedroom again….” Stiles said as he kissed Lydia on the lips.

 

**Meanwhile at the Sheriff’s office**

Malia was looking through the files of the missing person in Beacon Hills. For the past year she worked with the deputies to find missing people. With her keen supernatural senses she was able to find the clues leading to the missing person. She was considering a job in law enforcement; with her online classes and this gig she will be possible to go the police academic.

Deputy Parrish pocked his head into the room Malia was occupying. Malia looked up to see he was holding onto a brown paper. She wrinkled her nose.

“What is that?” She asked bluntly.

Parrish looked at the bag then at her. “My lunch.”

“What? Rotten fish and mouldy cheese?” Malia said as she screwed her face.

Parrish frowned at Malia. “Umm, no just ham sandwich. I was coming to ask you if you want a bite….but you can forget about that.”

Malia sighed and tried not to inhale the foul smell. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to insult your lunch.”

Parrish put the bag outside on a desk before coming into the room.

“Are you ok?”

Malia nodded her head.

Parrish looked at Malia for a moment. “Maybe you should take a break. Come back and take a good look at the case again.” Parrish suggested.

Malia nodded her head. “Yeah. I think I will take the break.”

She stood up and walked out the room. She looked at the bag on the desk. Parrish took the bag from the desk and back away. Malia smirked as she turned to walk out the front door.

Malia drew a deep breath as soon as she took a step outside the building. She walked a few steps to her car when she heard someone behind her. She raise her hands to strike as she turned but stopped.

“Kira?”

Kira looked at Malia’s raised hands and raise her brows.

Malia put her hands down and stared at Kira. She hasn’t seen Kira for the past two weeks, so she wasn’t sure what to expect from this confrontation.

“How are you?” Malia asked.

Kira shrugged. “Am ok. How are you?”

“Am good, too.” Malia replied.

Malia stood and looked at Kira, waiting to hear to see what she say next.

“Look, I know Scott is with you and I get that.” Kira said.

Malia nodded.

Kira took a step forward. “But do you have nagging feeling that maybe…maybe you just a place holder?” Kira

Malia looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Kira shrugged and walked up to Malia. “I mean…. You got together with Scott when we broke it off. Well not really broken up, we said we wait. But I was away for God knows how long and I get why Scott got together with you. But don’t you stop to think that maybe Scott is with you to fill a void?”

Malia felt uneasy about Kira’s words. She thought back to how they got together. They got together when they almost running for their lives and been together for two years. Her mind tried to comprehend what Kira is trying to say.

“So what does it have to do with me and Scott now?” Malia asked.

“What am trying to say is Scott maybe doesn’t love you as much as he love me.” Kira smirked.

Malia was silent.

Kira looked at Malia, she could see her mind trying to process this information. “You’re just a place holder in the relationship to filled the void I left and I don’t think Scott really love you that much.”

Malia shook her head and looked at Kira with curiosity. “He loves me. Yes you left, but Scott and I are now together. You can’t do anything about it.”

Kira scoffed. “Try and think back and asked yourself why you two got together. Why do you Scott love you when he obliviously love me?”

Kira turned and walked away. “You will thank me when you know the answers.” Kira shot back.

Malia watched her walked away, her minds in different direction, suddenly feeling unsecure about her relationship with Scott. Malia shook her head. Kira is just trying to mess with your head, Malia thought. Scott love you, you are happy when you with him and so is he.

She got her phone out and called Scott. After the second ring Scott picked up. “Hey, what can I do for you?”

Malia smiled. “When do you think we can talk?”

“Umm….maybe tonight,” Scott replied. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no just…..want to go over the plan again,” Malia assured Scott.

“Ok, meet me at the house at six and we can talk then,” Scott stated.

“Ok, great,” Malia said ready to hang up.

“Wait,” Scott paused. Malia frowned.

“I love you,” Scott coaxed. Malia smiled, “Love you too.”

Unknown to Malia, Kira was listening on the conservation.

 

**Six o’clock, Scott’s house.**

Scott fiddled with his jacket’s zipper, waiting for Malia. His mum has the shift at the hospital, so she already left and he was waiting in his room.  

Getting an unsuspected phone call from Malia is nerve racking, Scott thought. He stood up and walked to his board to the array of photos pined to it. He smiled as he looked at the photos from high school to a photo taken when he was here with Malia. He smiled as he thought of Malia and how incredible his life has been with her.

He fell in love three times and each taught him something. With Alison, it was a fairy tale love and one he will always cherish; because he was taught to love. With Kira, he learned to mature the love in a relationship. And he was happy with her. But with Malia, he felt complete with Malia. They had the connection since the night he first met her and with Malia; their love was strong. 

He smiled absently as he traced Malia’s smiling photo with his fingers. Then he heard the doorbell rang. He frown, Malia had a spare key to the house. Why would she ring the bell?

Scott walked down the stairs to the front door. He stopped and listens to a familiar heartbeat. He turned the door knob and was startled.

“Kira?” Scott asked, astonished.

Kira smiled nervously. “Hi, Scott.”

Scott smiled in returned and grabbed her in a hug. Kira returned the hug full heartily.

“You’re back. How long are you in town?” Scott inquired as he released Kira.

“Oh, not long. Am just visiting. Am with my parents in New York,” Kira replied.

“How are your parents?”

“They are great.”

Scott grinned at Kira. “So you’re back for good?” Scott asked.

Kira hesitated to answer back. “Umm…”

Scott looked worried. “I will be going back but not yet.”

“Do you want to come inside?”

 “No, outside is fine.”

Scott pulled the door shut and stared at Kira. She looked the same when he last saw her.

“What are you doing here?”

Kira looked at Scott, at how happy he was.

“I thought I came by to talk….about us.”

Realisation dawned on Scott. “Oh..umm what about us?”

“I talked to Lydia and heard you are with someone.” Kira said.

Scott took a moment to answer. “Yes, I am.”

Kira nodded her head, at least he was honest. “I also know you are with Malia.”

Kira watched Scott slowly as he drew a small breath. “Yes, am with her.”

“Look, Kira. It just happened. You already left-“Scott began but was cut by Kira.

“I understand. I mean I left with no knowledge of how long will I be gone. You have the right to be with someone, I shouldn’t hold that against you.” Kira interrupted.

Scott nodded, unsure how to respond.

“Do you love her?” Kira asked.

Scott gave a small smile and nodded.

Kira felt like she was sucker punch. She was already dreading the answer to the second question.

“Does she love you back?”

“She does.”

“I know there is unlikely chance of us getting back together…” Kira paused. “Do you still love me?”

Scott was surprised at the question and frowned at Kira. She helped to get over the pain of losing Alison.

“Of course I –“Scott was cut off when Kira launched herself at Scott and pressed her lips to his.

Scott stood still for a second. Shock that Kira was kissing him and running her hands into his hair. He put his hands on Kira’s waist and tried to push her gently away. It took a minute before Kira released Scott’s lips. She stood back and smiled at Scott.

Scott looked confused at Kira as he put his hands by his side; away from Kira.

“What was that?” Scott asked.

“I’ve been dying to do that since you answered the door,” Kira admitted.

Scott looked at her face, she was smiling and was lifting her hands to pull Scott in for another kiss.

Scott stopped her. “Kira, am with Malia now.”

Kira dropped her hands and glared at Scott. “So?”

Scott looked at Kira. “Am happy with her.”

“We would be happy together again.” Kira insisted.

Scott shook her head. “Kira, I love Malia and nothing will – “

“Stop. Scott I know I was gone but am back now. And I want to be with you again.” Kira injected.

“Do you really think this relationship with Malia will last?” Kira asked.

“Yes.” Scott replied, confidently.

Kira looked at Scott, trying her best to hold back the tears.

“I am sorry to let you down. I should have let you know am with Malia, so you don’t have to find out like this. I should have written a letter to explain – “

“So you felt nothing from the kiss?” Kira interrupted.

Scott took her hands and looked at her. “You were important to me. You help me to love more in a relationship. You made me laugh again after Alison. I loved you Kira. But am with Malia now and I love her.”

Kira tore her hands away from Scott’s and turned to leave.

“Kira”

“Don’t say anything else.” Kira said as she turned to face him again. “I will make you realise that been with Malia is wrong.” Kira vowed as she walked away.

Scott blew a frustrated breath as he run his fingers through his hair. That went well. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he got it out. He saw a text from Malia and open to read it.

_Sorry, can’t make it tonight. Derek need my help._

Scott texted back. _Sure, will see you tomorrow._

Scott needed someone to talk this over with. He looked through his contact list and pressed Stiles’ number.

Stiles pick up after three rings. “Hey Scott.”

Scott remain silent.

“Scott?”

“I really need your help.”

 

**Malia’s P.O.V**

Malia walked alone on the street. She put her hands in her jacket’s pocket and was looking down. She left her car at the Sheriff office and walked to Scott’s house to clear her mind from Kira. She thought over their conservation, unsure what Kira was getting at. Then she arrived at Scott’s house.

_Flashback_

_She arrived at Scott’s house and was surprised to find Scott and Kira outside the front porch. They were standing close and talking. Malia crept near to hear what they are talking about._

_Malia hitched her breath when she heard Kira asked. “Do you loved me?”_

_Malia looked and saw Scott hesitated. “Of course, I – “_

_Malia gaped as she saw Kira throw herself at Scott and kissing him. Scott stood still then finally laid his hands in her waist. Malia turned her back on the scene and hurriedly walked away from the house._

_She stumbled a few steps when she felt her cheeks wet. She touch them and realized she was crying. She walked back to road and took off running._

While she was running she thought Kira was right. Scott really didn’t love her. He love Kira. She was really a placeholder for Kira, until she came back. She was running into the town now, unsure of where to go. She then remembered Derek’s loft. She took off in that direction.

After her relationship with Stiles, him breaking up with her and choosing Lydia. Malia got over it. When she started going out with Scott, she has doubts about the relationship. But Scott proved time and time again that he wanted Malia. But now Malia saw that Scott just wanted to fill the void. She felt pathetic because she not only gone through this once but now twice. Scott chose Kira over her, and she doesn’t know if her heart can handle the stress once more. She wants to escape.

She walked into Derek’s loft, not finding him or Braeden anywhere.

“Do you finally cave in?”

Malia snapped her head around to find Peter sitting on the chair with a book in his hands by the big windows.  He didn’t even look up. He turned a page of the book, waiting for Malia to talk.

“You know I gave you a week before…” Peter trailed off as he finally looked up and saw Malia. He throw the book on the floor and walked to her. Taking in her heaving chest, her disorder hair and her wet cheeks. But most of all her bright, wet eyes.

He stopped in front of her. “What happen?” He asked softly. Trying not to control his temper. Who does he have to kill, Peter thought vengeful.

Malia shook her head then collapse to the floor. Peter scooped her before she does and took her to the chair.

He put her gently down and looked at her. “What happen?” He asked again.

Malia drew a breath and asked shakily, “Does the offer still stand?”

Peter frowned, “Paris?”

Malia nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

“It’s always open,” Peter stated.

“Do it. I want to be there by tomorrow. I want to get out of Beacon Hills,” Malia declared.

Peter stared at Malia. “What happen?”

Instead of answering, Malia thrust her phone at him. “Text Scott and tell him am with Derek and need my help.”

Peter did as instructed and then he looked at Malia. She has her eyes closed and was clenching the arms of the chair.

“Why do we have to feel the pain and heart ache when we are supernatural?” Malia whispered softly.

From that Peter got an understanding of what happen.

“Did the goody two shoes did something to you?” Peter asked angrily.

Malia closed her eyes, refusing to look at Peter. Peter stood up and was turning to leave when he felt a cold hand around his wrist.

“Please, don’t bother…..I just want to get out,” Malia said as she looked at Peter with her hazel wet eyes.

Peter kneel down and toke her hands. “Of course anything for you. But when we get there I want to know everything.” He smiled at her as he stood up.

He pulled his phone out of pocket and started to make the arrangements. All the while keeping an eye on Malia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of chapter 6. What do you think? I wrote a long chapter because I want cover the two weeks spring break in two chapters. The next chapter will be in the 2nd week. Again apologies to Kira’s readers, I had to portray her as such in the story. After two years, I think Peter really tried his best to provide for Malia and I think Malia is starting to warm up to Peter. Give me your thoughts on this chapter. The next chapter will be out in the weekend…..hopefully. Bye for now.
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello chapter 7 is up. It’s rather long but I want to cramped everything into this chapter. Enjoy!

 

**The next day, Scott’s house**

_Hey, this is Malia, uhh…… am not available? Just leave a message. Beep_

Scott sighed into the phone.

“Hey, it’s me again. Went pass your house but you’re not there. So I guess, you’re still with Derek. Uhh… which properly means you’re not coming with us. Umm….I’ll just see you later. Bye.”

Scott press the end button and sighed again. After last night with Kira, he went to Stiles’ place and talked. Stiles’ advice to him was to tell Kira that it was over between them. And that he love Malia and want to be with her.

He woke up this morning, done the morning routine and left for Malia’s house but she wasn’t there. Figure she was with Derek, he went to his loft but there was no one there. He already called her four times but no pick up. Scott know she can take care of herself, what bugs him is that she never misses a call or text from him. He really hope she’s ok.

He was waiting for the rest of the pack to come by to the house so they can leave for San Francisco. He went downstairs when he heard the car engine outside the house. His feet touch the landing when the door to reveal Stiles.

 

Stiles nodded his head at Scott. “Where’s Malia?”

Scott picked up his backpack and shouldered it.

“I called her cell but she’s not picking up. Maybe she still helping Derek,” Scott replied. He was nervously twitched the straps of the backpack.

Stiles put his hands on his hips and frowned. “So you’re positive she’s fine?”

Scott took a moment to answer. “Yeah.”

“Ok. So let’s go then.”

“Yeah.”

Stiles turned towards to the door, but turned around to face Scott again. “Are you ok?”

Scott frowned at Stiles. “Yeah, am ok.”

Scott and Stiles walked out of the house and down the steps to the front yard. Lydia was sitting in her car, with Theo in the back seat. Liam was in his car. Scott went to Liam’s car and open the back door to put his bag and got into the front seat with Liam.

Stiles went to Lydia’s car and open the front door and got in. Lydia raised her eyebrow at Stiles. “Where’s Malia?”

“She’s helping Derek with something,” Stiles said.

Lydia frowned. “Really? Did she say what?”

Stiles shook his head. Lydia thought what would be so important that Malia didn’t mentioned anything to her before leaving.

Lydia started her car and drive away, with Liam right behind her. Scott sat silently watching the view past through the window, trying his shake a feeling that something worst is about to happen to him.

**The next day (Thursday), Pier 16, San** **Francisco.**

Scott kept staring at his phone, hoping it will light up with any message or call from Malia. But nothing so far. He already left five voicemails yesterday and 5 more today. He’s now starting to worry. Maybe they ran into a problem, they can’t get away fast, Scott thought.

They already at the meet place, waiting for Monroe’s men and the arms dealer to arrive, but there is no sight of any of them. They were waiting from across the warehouse in an abandon building. Stiles with a pair of binoculars, Theo scooping out the place, Liam keep watch of anything suspicions. Lydia was looking out the window, with a feeling of dread concerning Malia. She turn and saw Scott with his phone in his hands. She sighed inward and walked to Scott.

Scott heard footsteps and looked up to see Lydia walking towards her. He quickly put his phone into his pocket. Lydia stopped in front of him. Scott looked up and gave her a small smile.

Scott nodded his head. “I know she’s strong and doesn’t want any help but…… it’s not like her to ignore my calls and messages. She usually call back to let me know she’s ok.”

Lydia nodded her head. “True. Anything happen lately to make her mad or hurt?” she asked.

Scott thought of Kira, he shook his head not really in the mode to explain that situation to Lydia.

“No, nothing happen.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Scott. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Lydia was about to speak when Stiles interrupted.

“We have movement.”

Scott and Lydia went and stand next to Stiles and look out the window. Theo and Liam also came back to stand with them to look. They saw a SUV pulled up outside the warehouse. The doors open and three men step out.

“That’s the arms dealer,” Stiles provided looking with the binocular.

“Where are Monroe’s men?” Liam asked.

“I don’t see anyone yet,” Theo said as he looked around the front of the warehouse.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he tried to listen to anything outside the building.

“I hear nothing outside,” Scott said as he looked at the others.

After a few minutes a phone went off. The pack looked outside and one of the men pulled out his phone.

Scott turned his head to listen on the conversation. 

_“Where the hell are you?” the man growled into the phone._

_“What do you mean the deal is off? You better not be playing a game.”_

_“Fine then tell your boss, I aren’t doing business with her again. Find someone else.”_

The man angrily pressed the end call and told the others to get in the SUV.

The three men opened the door and got in.

Stiles put down the binocular with a clueless expression on his face.

“Uhh…what just happen?” He asked.

The others were dumbfound. Not expecting that to happen.

Then Scott’s and Liam’s phone rang.

Scott’s heart beat fast. This has to be Malia, he thought.

He frowned when he saw an unknown number on the screen. He looked up to find the others looking expectedly at him. Liam walked to the other side of the room to answer his phone.

Scott pressed the answer phone and put on speakers.

“Hello Scott,” a familiar bitter voice echo in the room.

The pack scowled at the Scott’s phone.

“Did you miss me?” Monroe taunted.

“What do you want?” Scott asked, tightly.

Monroe chuckled. “Nothing, just the satisfaction of knowing you fail your mission.”

Scott frowned. He looked up to see Liam walking back with a blank expression.

“What are you talking about?”

Monroe tsked. “I will leave you to figure it out. Until we meet again.” The phone went silent.

The pack was quiet.

“What the hell just happen?” Stiles asked.

“She has our phones traced,” Liam explained. The others turned to him; with questions.

“That was Mason on the phone. He was tracking the phone calls between the arms dealer and Monroe’s men. He intercepted the phone call we just heard. Apparently Monroe pinpoint our location using our phone GPS and told the arms dealer that there was someone watching.”

“So they left,” Lydia said.

Theo picked up a piece of timber and throw it across the room. It smashed to pieces against the floor.

“We drove down here for nothing?” Stiles questioned as he ran his hands through his hair.

“We need to secure our location next time, if we want to avoid something like this again,” Lydia suggested.

Scott turned to Stiles to speak when Stiles cut him off.

“I know, I know. I’ll find a way to be untraceable by Monroe,” Stiles sighed.

The pack stood for a few seconds before they walked out the building. Feeling defeated in the fail mission.

**Friday, Beacon Hills**

Scott, Liam, Theo, Stiles and Lydia arrived back in Beacon Hills in the evening, no one want to talk about what happen, they are busy trying to come up with something better for next time.

 Mason, Corey, Alec and Argent are already at Scott’s house, waiting for them to debrief.

As they pulled up the sidewalk of the house, they saw an unfamiliar car outside.

“Who’s that?” Liam asked.

“No idea,” Scott replied.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Lydia walked behind them; she was switching on her phone when she got a notification of a voicemail. She frowned when she saw that the number wasn’t California code. Stiles turned back when he noticed Lydia wasn’t following him.

“You’re ok?” He asked.

Lydia looked up and gave a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll just be in.”

Stiles shrugged and walked into the house. Lydia open the voicemail and listened.

As they got into the house, Scott got a whiff of someone familiar. He stepped into the kitchen and grinned.

“Derek!” Scott exclaimed as he went to the older werewolf and gave him a hug. Derek smiled and returned the hug.

Scott step away and looked around the room, trying to find Malia. He looked back at Derek and raised his eyebrows.

Derek looked back at Scott and frowned. “What?”

“Where’s Malia?” Scott asked.

Derek continued to frown. “She’s not here.”

Stiles entered the room and also looked around to find Malia. He looked back at Derek.

Scott was confused. “What do you mean she’s not here?”

Derek looked at everyone in the room; they were watching him expectedly.

“I mean I got here and I haven’t seen Malia yet,” Derek stated.

Scott’s heart began to beat frantically. “What do you mean you haven’t seen Malia yet? Aren’t she supposed to be with you?”

Derek turned his head sideway and frowned at Scott. Derek began feel unease about the questions Scott was asking.

“Why would she be with me? She’s always with you,” Derek declared.

Scott’s hands began to feel sweaty, a thousand thoughts running through his mind concerning Malia.

  “She told me she was with you, helping you,” Scott whispered.

Derek put his hands on the table and looked at Scott right in the eyes.

“I haven’t seen her for two weeks. I haven’t ask for her help in anything,” Derek said softly.

The room got quiet, everyone’s mind was already thinking of the worst scenario about Malia. They looked at Scott, his expression went from panic to fear. He clinched and unclenched his fingers. His breathing became chopping as he turned to looked from one pack member to another.

“You all haven’t seen Malia?” he asked.

The pack shook their heads. Argent step forward to Scott, with his hands up to comfort Scott.  

“Am sure she’s fine. Maybe she’s with the deputies on a missing person case,” Argent reassured Scott.

Scott shook his head. “If she’s on a case she would’ve told me. She said she was helping you,” Scott noted as he turned towards Derek.

“I swear I haven’t seen her at all.”

“Then where is she?” Scott exclaimed, trying to calm down. He open his mouth to speak when Lydia burst into the kitchen.

“Scott!” she cried.

Scott turn towards Lydia, he felt his heart dropped when he saw tears in Lydia’s eyes. She was holding up her phone.

“I know where Malia is,” Lydia gasped.

Scott walked towards her along with Stiles. The others stood staring at their back as they walked into the family room. They turned and looked at each other.

Scott searched Lydia’s face for any indication of the situation. He was greeted with silent tears and quivering lips. She was holding onto her phone tightly. Stiles stood behind her, one of his hands rubbing her shoulder; the other hand was removing her phone and passing it to Scott.

Scott looked at the voicemail and pressed play. His heart beat fast when he heard the familiar voice.

_“Hey Lydia it’s Malia. You’re properly wondering why am not there with you guys for the mission.”_ There was a pause.

  _“You’re also wondering why am calling you in a foreign number,”_ Malia voice chuckled.

_“Well I took Peter’s offer….. “_ Scott’s held the phone tight.

_“Am in Paris now. I flew in two days ago. Around the time you guys went to San_ _Francisco. This was an unplanned trip. I never really wanted to come but……. I want to get out of Beacon Hills,”_ Malia whispered.

Scott closed his eyes, unused to the emotions Malia was showing. He never heard Malia so……. Defeated.

_“I should’ve called you when Kira came to see me again,”_ Scott raise his eyebrows at Lydia, she stared blankly at him.

_“I should’ve asked for your resurrection that everything will be ok,”_ Malia voice broke off at the end of her sentence.  

Scott hold onto the phone more tightly when he heard a sniff. _Malia crying?_

_“Uhh… she said somethings that make me rethink my relationship with Scott,”_ Malia whispered in between her sniffing.

Scott closed his eyes and mentally kicking himself, knowing he was the reason Malia was crying.

Malia clear her throat and continued. _“She said that Scott never truly loved me. He will always love her, we only got together because Scott needed someone to fill the void she left behind.”_ Malia paused.

Scott heard Malia blew a breath. _“I guess……she was……right,”_ Malia finally said.

Scott closed his eyes, wishing he followed his instinct and found out more where Malia went to. Instead she left without anyone knowing, heartbroken and alone in a foreign city.

_“I mean we got together when we were literally fighting for our lives. And we got stuck.”_

_“I went to his house later that day to talk and……. I saw them together….”_ Malia whispered.

Scott drew a shaky breath, knowing what she’ll say next. Stiles looked at Scott, his expression was pain.

_“Kira asked if he still loved her…….he said yes…..”_ Malia sniffed. She then chuckled _. “If you see me now crying over another fail relationship, you’ll probably laugh at me. I am an idiot to think this will work out.”_

_“Anyway I called to let you know am fine. I properly won’t be in Beacon Hills for a while…..(sigh) I don’t know. Tell Scott…….tell Scott_ _that I loved him and……. I hope he’s happy with Kira again and I won’t cause any problems for them…….bye.”_

Scott opened his eyes to Lydia’s wide questioning eyes. He handed her phone back and turned his back to the wall and slide down to the floor. He stared blankly, his mind blank.

Stiles went to his side and sat down with him.

“Buddy, you’re ok?” Stiles asked softly.

Scott didn’t answer at first. “Scott?”

“I should have talked to her after Kira left. I should’ve went to her house and told her I loved her. I should’ve told her to stay with me that night. I should’ve never told her to meet the next day,” Scott pleaded.

Stiles grabbed his shoulder and gave a comfort pat.

“You didn’t know that will happen,” Stiles comfort Scott with his words.

Scott simply stared into space.

The rest of the pack was listening on the voicemail, their thoughts went to Scott.

Lydia clear her throat. “Kira came back and wanted to know if you’re still single. When she found out you were with Malia, she got mad,” Lydia explained as Scott looked up at her.

Lydia gave a sad smile. “Malia loved you so much, she’s willingly to give up her happiness for yours.”

Scott closed his eyes, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

“She is my happiness, we went through everything and she’s always there for me. I would not have given up on her. I loved Kira…..but my heart belongs to Malia.”

Derek looked down at the statement. He clear his throat, Scott looked at him.

“Your wolf sees Malia as your mate. That connection cannot be broken, no matter how far you are from each other,” Derek provided.

“Am saying this because….don‘t give up hope. I know you and Malia will work it out somehow,” Derek continued.

Scott nodded his thanks to Derek. He knew that, been together for two years, he sense that his relationship is different from his previous relationship. With Malia, it felt right to mate with her because she was the one for him.

**The next day (Saturday)**

Scott slept on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was already 10.00AM and he doesn’t feel like getting up this morning. After last night, the pack left, the debriefing forgotten. Stiles remind with Scott until Melissa came home. Stiles told Melissa what happen then he left. Melissa went up to Scott’s room and open the door. She saw Scott sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor with his fingers entwined.

She went to Scott and sat next to him. Without words she held Scott until she feel his arms tighten around her and heard him sniffing.

“It’s ok, am sure you can come up with a master plan to win Malia back,” Melissa reassured Scott.

Scott was silent, grateful for his mom to be there for him.

Scott was listening to his mom humming under her breath in the kitchen. Knowing his mom, she’s probably making pancakes for breakfast. Scott wasn’t hungry this morning, his thoughts centre around Malia and ways to reach her and say the right thing to get her back.

He threw back his bed covers and got up from his bed. He’d better went into the kitchen before his mom come upstairs with a breakfast tray.

When his feet touch the last step the doorbell rang. Scott went to the door and opened it. He scowled at the last person he want to see.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

Kira was surprised. She never seen Scott like this.

“I came to see you,” She replied.

“Scott, who is it?” Melissa shout from the kitchen.

“No one,” Scott shouted back. He went out the door and shut it behind him.

Kira sense that Scott was in distress and he was feeling defeated. She looked confused at Scott.

“Are you ok, Scott?” Kira asked, concerned.

“Never better,” Scott replied sarcastically.

“What happened?” Kira questioned.

Scott walked away from her down the steps to the front yard. Kira followed him.

“Kira,” Scott began. “Am with Malia now. I know you came to see her and you weren’t happy we are together. Am sorry I let you done. I should’ve let you know that we are together. You shouldn’t found out the way you did. But you did, you feel hurt about it. Am sorry.”

Kira looked at Scott and she felt his sincerity. She thought back at her behaviour and felt a little ashamed at how she treated Malia.

Kira sighed, “Am sorry at the way I handle the news. I should have handled it better and I didn’t. I am sorry. You deserve a chance at happiness again, even it’s with Malia.”

Scott nodded absently, he turned to looked at road. Kira sense his sadness.

“What happened Scott?”

“Malia saw us that night,” Scott revealed, Kira gaped at him.

“When she saw us, she bolted. I found out yesterday that in her heartbreak she left the country. I tried to reach Peter but he’s not answering. Malia was hurt because of me. When we got together I promised myself I won’t hurt her; physically or emotionally. I hurt her and now I don’t know how to get her back,” Scott admitted.

Kira was starting to realised why Scott was sad; he lost Malia-because of her. She now know what Scott feel for Malia is real and it will last. She felt awkward and nervous now as he stood there and looking so lost.

Kira licked her dry lips and twitched her fingers.

“Am sorry that Malia went away, I shouldn’t do what I did. It’s wrong. Am really sorry,” Kira said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Scott gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

Kira went up to Scott and gave a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

“I wish you and Malia all the happiness,” Kira whispered into his ears.

Scott smiled. “I wish you all the best in your training and hope to see you again, fighting with us.”

Kira smiled and walk back to her car. She turned back to him and declared. “I hope you get Malia back.”

Scott walked to the house. “Me too,” he whispered.

**Paris, two days later**

Malia walked along the clobbered street, not taking in the beauty of Paris. Peter send her outside because he was tired of her mobbing around the loft.

 She was thinking of the pack back in Beacon Hills. Malia sighed. She know she did the right thing, but why does it bother her too much?

 She looked around her when she smelt something weird. She found herself in front of a café, with tables outside and people enjoying the nice weather. She saw a couple sitting outside the café with their heads together; they were smiling. Malia felt a pain in her chest, her and Scott used to do that but…..not anymore.

As she turned to walked away, someone came out of the café. He waved at Malia but she didn’t’ noticed. She was looking down and avoiding body contact.

“Hey!”

Malia stopped and turned to see someone running towards her. He was tall and he looked familiar to Malia.

The man stopped in front of Malia, panting.

“Malia? What are you doing in Paris?” the man asked.

Malia frowned, she didn’t know the man in front of her.

“Do I know you?” She asked bluntly.

The man chuckled and thrusted his hand forward.

“You won’t. We met back in Beacon Hills but not formally introduced,” the man revealed.

“My name is Lahey. Isaac Lahey. Am friends with Scott,” the man said as he grinned.

**A moment later, in the café**

Malia and Isaac sat at a window table. She was sceptical of him but Isaac just shrugged it off and offer to pay her a cup of coffee.

‘So you were in the woods when Scott turned me back?” Malia inquired, trying to fit him in the pack.

Isaac nodded his head.

“Derek bite you but you somehow join Scott’s pack,” Malia continued.

“Argent left you here and you never leave?” Malia questioned. “What exactly are you doing in Paris?”

Isaac took a moment to answer, after Alison he followed Argent to France and when Argent returned back to the States he stayed behind. After that he found a new purpose in life.

“I loved it here,” he grinned.

Malia narrowed her eyes at him. A man with secrets.

“What are you doing here?” Isaac asked her.

“oh…..ummm,” Malia drawled.

Isaac got a feeling she doesn’t want to talk about it.

“That’s ok. How’s Scott?” Isaac asked innocently enough.

Malia expression slipped from curious to pain.

“He’s fine,” Malia finally replied. Isaac noted her tone has soften, he frowned at Malia.

“What are you to him?” he suddenly asked.

“Why do you asked?” Malia spit out the question, getting defensive.

Isaac held up his hands. “Am not looking for trouble.”

Malia sighed. “It’s not your fault. Scott is my boy- my ex-boyfriend,” Malia admitted.

Isaac raised his eyebrows at her. “Why the change?” His question was met with silence.

“Ok, I won’t pry,” he declared. So Scott dumped her; interesting, Isaac thought grimly. With all that anger she put away, she can be useful.

“So how long will you be here?” Isaac questioned.

Malia frowned at the question. “Not sure.”

Just then a waitress came to their table with two cups of coffee. She set them down and moved away.

“Merci,” Isaac said as he smiled at the waitress.

Malia looked at the cup; the smell was nauseating. She push the cup away from her. Isaac noticed this but didn’t comment. Malia looked at Isaac taking a sip from his cup, she curled her lips in disdain.

“Are you ok?” Isaac asked, concerned.

Malia drew a small breath and nodded. She was feeling out of breath and light headed.

“Actually, I think…...” Malia insisted as she stood up. “I think I will go home. Am not feeling so great,” she repeated.

“Ok..do you want help?” Isaac asked politely, he was also standing up.

“Umm no am fine…,” Malia whizzed as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

“Am fine……,” she repeated, her vision was getting blurring. She tried to grip her chair but she missed the chair. The next second she was on the floor.

“Malia!” Isaac yelled. He rushed to her on the floor, he hold her head.

“Malia hold on, just hold on…..” Malia drifted into darkness.

**A private clinic**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

Malia listen to the noise, getting annoyed at the noise. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright overhead lights. She felt like she hasn’t drank water in forever. She turned to the source of the noise and was greeted by a monitoring machine. She frowned. Where am are? Malia thought.

She looked down at herself and realised she was wearing a hospital gown a drip on her wrist. What happened? She thought.

“Good, you’re up.” Malia turned towards the voice. It was Peter; he was sitting on a chair by the wall. She also saw Isaac leaning against the wall near the door.

“What happened?” she grunted.

“You fainted in the café,” Isaac provided. Malia frowned as she tried to sit up.

Peter got out of his chair and stood by her bed. “I couldn’t do if I were you,” he smirked.

Malia accepted defeat and fall back on the bed. She looked around the room. “Where are we?”

“I got a call from this guy saying my daughter has fainted and send the address of this clinic. So am as clueless as you,” Peter provided as he glared at Isaac.

Isaac step forward. “It’s a private clinic. One that specialize in supernatural cases,” He explained.

“Ok, so what happened to me?” Malia asked again.

“I don’t know, dear. The doctor told me nothing. They said they will wait for you,” Peter explained. When he got the call, he felt like ten years was taken away from him. He got her away from Beacon Hills, away from _Scott_ to be safe. Then she fainted, he was getting really worried for her.

As Malia opened her mouth to speak, the door opened. To reveal a middle age woman, dressed in scrubs. Malia instantly thought of Melissa. She shook her head.

“Ah good, you are awake,” the nurse addressed Malia with a French accent.

Malia sat up on the bed, Peter helped her. He straighten the pillows behind her and stood back for her to look at the nurse.

“You have us worried for a moment there,” the nurse smiled kindly at Malia. She looked at the IV drip, she also checked the machine next to the bed.

“What happened?” Malia asked as the nurse moved to her and took her temperature.

“You were exhausted and dehydrated. The heat got to you and you faint,” the nurse explained.

“You should be resting and what do you Americans said…..uh put up your feet, qui? You shouldn’t be walking around during this time in your condition, mademoiselle,” the nurse scolded.

Isaac and Peter stood still when they heard the word condition. Malia caught up a few seconds later.

 “What condition?” Malia was puzzled.

The nurse looked at Malia. “Qui, your condition….,” she affirmed. She looked the Isaac and Peter, the look of shock on their faces. She looked back at Malia, she looked confused.

“Oh, mademoiselle tu ne pas…,” the nurse gasped and clapped her hands. Malia was confused. What would she be happy when she feeling sick?

The nurse turned to Malia. “Oh mademoiselle, félicitations, vous êtes enceinte et le!” the nurse exclaimed excitedly.

Malia looked more confused than ever.

“Malia….” Peter said.

Malia looked at him, his face was blank. “You are pregnant…..” he finally said.

Malia looked at Peter then at the nurse. She laughed nervously. She open her mouth then closed it.

“What?” she exclaimed. “Am not pregnant!” Malia said in denial.

The nurse tapped on Malia to look at her. “Qui, mademoiselle. You are this many weeks pregnant,” she said as she held 5 fingers. “We checked.”

 Malia looked at her fingers then counted back. She finally realised that day, it was the day Scott was supposed to help her study but they never got around to it. She then thought of her mood swings and Parrish’s lunch.

Malia fall back on the pillows and laid her hands on her stomach. A look of astonishment on her face.

“Am pregnant,” she whispered in wonder.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments below. I apologize in advance because I will be traveling next week and am not sure when will it be possible to update the story. Hopefully the end of the week, but we’ll see. But for now have a pleasant morning, lunch or evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am back with a new chapter. Thank you so much for the positive reviews you’ve given, it’s an encouragement. So from the last chapter we found out Malia was in Paris, she met Isaac and she also found out she was pregnant. Shocking chapter, right? So for this chapter there will be a time jump, now don’t hate me – I had this plot in my head and I want to see how it turns out, so bear with me, thank you. There will a lot of flashbacks in the chapters onward and they will be in Italic. Read through and give your thoughts for this chapter. Enjoy.

 

**Five years later**

**Animal Clinic, Beacon Hills**

 

Scott pick up the terrier dog from the medical sab and put him gently down on the floor.

“Thank you Dr MaCall,” Emily cheerfully said as she warp her small arms around her dog.

Scott smile at her appreciation. He scratch Max’s (dog’s name) and look at her.

“No problem Emily. Just keep him away from swallowing marble again, ok?” Scott asked.

Emily nodded her head as she stand. Her mother stood behind her.

“Thank you so much,” she said.

“Just remember to come back on Thursday for another check-up,” Scott reminded as he stood up and walk with them to the door of the animal clinic.

“Of course. We will be here bright and early, won’t we Emily?” she asked the little girl.

“Yes mommy.”

“Goodbye and thank you again.”

“Thank you Dr MaCall!”

Scott chuckle as he closed the door after them and flipped the closed sign over. He walk into his office and took the seat on his chair.

His eyes drifted to the old framed photograph on his desk. He gave a sad smile as he looked at it.

It’s been five years and he still remember the heat words Peter had delivered.

_“She doesn’t want to talk to you. And furthermore I don’t know where she is. I woke up one morning and she’s gone. I can’t seem to find her. All she left behind was a note.” Peter glared at Scott as he slammed the note down on the table._

_They were at Scott’s house. It was a month of silence from Malia. Scott tried calling Peter in Paris but got nothing. He wanted to fly there but his mom told him to stay and go back to school. That’s what Malia could’ve wanted for him. But never once was Malia far from his mind. And finally he got word that Peter wanted to talk to him. He went home expecting to find Malia with him but she was nowhere. All Peter had with him was a note Malia left behind._

_“And that’s a good thing because she is finally free from you,” Peter admitted._

_“You broke her heart, Scott. She trusted you as an Alpha and her mate. Yet you broke her heart. So I have no remorse of what I do next.” Peter hit Scott right in the face and left. Scott tumbled over and landed on the floor with a broken nose and a wounded heart._

_He got up from the floor after Peter left and took the note Malia had wrote._

**_Peter_ **

**_Thank you for Paris and everything. I wish I could stay with you and return back to the States, but I can’t. I can’t go back and watch Kira with Scott, doing couple things. Am going away, don’t try to find me and persuade me to come back. I want to be left alone. If you return back to Beacon Hills; tell Derek and Braeden I can look after myself. I am Hale after all. Tell the pack am fine, don’t try to find me. Whenever I am ready, I will come back. But for now I would like to explore on my own. If you see Scott, tell him I wish him all the best with Kira. Good bye._ **

**_Malia_ **

_Scott had read and read the note a thousand time, he doesn’t want to believe that Malia is gone. He felt devastated, he became unfocused in school, he missed most pack meetings and he was feeling like an utter jackass to his friends._

_Stiles was the one who brought him back to life; so to speak. Using his FBI connection he done a face recognition search to find Malia and he did. It was nearly a year after Peter came back to Beacon Hills, and the recognition picked her face outside of a hotel in London. She was in the shadow, but Scott knew that it was her. After that he chased down leads to find her but they always lead to nothing._

For the past five years he’d never given up on finding Malia. On top of that the pack is still at war with Monroe. Her army has grown and she is always a step ahead of them.

He had graduated from vet school and has partnered with his old boss to look after the animal clinic in Beacon Hills. He never left Beacon Hills, only to follow a lead on Malia or if pack has a plan outside of Beacon Hills he leaves. The pack has since grown with new supernatural creatures joining them. They even have a safe sanctuary for the creatures who came to Beacon Hills after a loss at the hands of Monroe.

Scott thumbed his fingers over the smiling face of Malia and put the frame back on the desk. He open a drawer and pull out a thick manila folder. He open it up to reveal the old tatted note from Malia. He moved it aside to a blurry photo of a woman dressed in black from head to toe. Her hair was long and she seem to be walking along a street. He moved it aside also to look at the papers. Courtesy of Lydia and Stiles, they built a computer software to aid in the search for Malia and it had picked up a description of Malia in Mexico City.

 What was she doing in Mexico City? Scott thought curiously. For the past five years, the software picked her from different parts of the world, Scott was confused at times; what was she doing in that particular city? There was no activity that lead directly to her, just a photo and when Scott picked up the trail it went cold.

He know that he should let Malia be, but he can’t seem to let her go. Maybe because they were mates, so they have an unspoken connection. He has to find her.

Scott was brought out of his musing when his phone rang. He picked it and pressed the answer button.

“Hey,” Scott answered.

“Hey Scott. I’ve got a location. I will text you the address. Get the others and meet me there,” Stiles was talking on the other line.

Scott closed the folder and put it into his bag. With the phone his hand he pick up his bag and shouldered it.

“Is it legit?” Scott questioned.

“Yes it is. Look just get there ok?” Stiles stated.

“Ok see you then,” Scott replied as he ended the call and walked out his office.

 

**Unknown location, California**

 

A young woman with light brown skin was sitting in front of screen monitors in a room with other people; they were all busy. The woman’s eyes darted from one monitor to another. She has a headset on her curly black afro hair and a look of concentration as she did a final check on the monitor.

“Ok Delta team, this a rescue mission. Nothing more nothing less. Are we all linked online with each other?” she proclaimed at the screen.

Seconds later a male voice respond through her headset.

“Set.” Followed by a gruff voice. “Am ready.”

“All set.” A feminie voice also responded, followed by another and another male voice.

That’s five checks. Are you online M?” the woman asked. She was greeted by silence, she tilted her head to listen more carefully.

Every single mission, the woman thought grumpily.

After a second she bellowed. “Malia!”

She then heard a chuckle in her ears. “All set. You don’t have to shout my name.” At the other end of the coms; Malia Hale mocked and smirk as she listen to the woman ranted on about the importance of the mission.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 8. Thoughts? The next chapter will probably be out this weekend……hopefully. This chapter time jump to five years later; where was Malia and what was she doing for the past five years? Scott’s been looking for Malia because in my head; I view them as a couple who have unbreakable bond. They are mates and so they have a connection which is always there even when they are apart for a long time. Also the chapters onward will be AU so remember it is fiction. Thanks again for reading, until next time. Have a pleasant morning, lunch or evening wherever you are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine finally! Apologize for the late update, I couldn’t seem to piece this chapter together – too many ideas, not enough creative juice and so busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don’t hesitate to give your thoughts.
> 
>  

 

**A town over from Beacon Hills**

**Outside an industrial warehouse**

Scott, Stiles, Liam, Argent and Theo were at the back of Stiles SUV. The booth was opened and on the floor was the blueprint of the warehouse. They are going over their plan for a rescue. Inside the SUV Mason sat with a laptop on his lap; on a video call with Lydia. Outside along by the fence of the warehouse; a woman of medium height and blonde hair was standing with a binocular. Beside her a man with black hair which seen better days. He was pacing back and fore, back hunch and fingers twitching by his sides.

Mason pressed a few keys on the laptop and spoke to Lydia.

“And we are in. Did you get it Lydia?”

On screen Lydia frown in concentration as she looks at something on her screen.

“Ok, we got eyes in the building,” she proclaimed.

“How are the comms?” Lydia asked.

“They are all set,” Mason replied as he turn towards the others at the booth and pass a small case with the comms in it.

Stiles got a com and push it his ears. He hears Lydia sighed.

“Are you ok, hon?” Stiles asked concern.

“Why do I have to stay behind? I could really help you guys,” Lydia related.

Stiles smiled as he listens to Lydia. Scott also grinned at Stiles.

“Lydia we’d talk about this. It is much safer for you and the baby to be far away from situation as this,” Stiles reminded Lydia.

Lydia groaned. “That’s not fair.”

Stiles and Lydia got married a year ago and now expecting their first baby. Stiles felt like a giddying kid on Christmas day when Lydia told him, he went on protective mode and declared that Lydia won’t do any mission with them; despite the fact that Lydia is three months along. They fought about it, but Stiles is not taking chances when it came to his unborn child. So for mission, Lydia monitors it from the pack’s office in Beacon Hills.

“Got any movement Sarah?” Theo asked the blonde woman.

“All clear,” Sarah replied.

Sarah is a new member of the pack. She joined two years after her pack was killed by Monroe. At first the others weren’t sure about her joining the pack, because she was set on revenge for Monroe. But she proved that she was capable of anything. Plus she has feeling for Scott.

“Let’s get over the plan again,” Argent announced getting everyone’s attention.

 “We’ll go through the west door since it’s not heavily guarded. Once we are inside, Lydia you will guide Scott, Stiles, Theo, Dave and me to find Ruth. Mason, Sarah and Liam your job is to find anything that can help us in dismantling Monroe’s army. There must be a server room in the building. Get the information and get out,” Argent explained.

“Any questions?” Argent asked. He was met with silence.

“Good, let’s go,” Argent emphasized as he hoist his assault rifle to his chest. Stiles followed suit as he pull his gun to his side. The others shifted their hands also ready for what to come.

 

**A few minutes ago**

**Outside the industrial warehouse**

Inside an unmark van, a man stood in middle and was addressing the others.

“Listen up, this a rescue mission. We go in, find the others, get Intel and get out. Mole will guide us inside the building, anything concerning the layout of building ask her,” the man began.

 “Let’s go over the plan again. Bianca?”  He barked out the name.

Bianca Moss is a fair skin brunette in her early 30’s. She is a beta werewolf, former Navy Seal and expert in martial arts. She was sitting down checking her rifle when she heard her name.

“You and I will be entering the front door to get in and join up with others to search for the shifters,” she replied.

The man nodded his head. “Joe?”

Joseph Santiago is a Mexican in his late twenties. He joined the team three years ago when he was bitten, and he never regrets his decision. He was also checking his rifle when he heard his name.

“Adams and I will go up to the second floor by the windows and fight our way down and retrieve whatever intel they have,” he said.

“Copy that,” Juliet Adams a former solider said beside Joe as she looked at her claws. She was bitten like Joe but instead of turning into a werewolf, she turned into a kanima. She doesn’t turn into a giant lizard, which is thankful, but she still uses her venom and tail in a fight.

The man looked at the last person of the group and addressed her. “Malia?”

Malia Tate was turning her electrical batons in her hands. “Am going through the door on the west side of the building, to take down the men there and to search for the shifters,” Malia replied.

Malia joined the team five years ago. It was decision she never regret. It helped her in more ways than she can imagine. She also joined the team because it has a shot in taking Monroe down.

“Then lets rock and roll,” the man whose name was Alex Francis walked to the door and jumped down. He was a former army ranger and a beta werewolf in his late 30’s. He was recruited to join this team six years ago. He’s the commander of team when they are in the field. A position he took pride in.

“Ok get in position and I will shut off the cameras,” Mole said into the comms.

Malia walked to the side of the building and peeped. She saw an armed man outside the door, as she looked up she saw a camera that was turned away from the door. She walked up to the man and tapped her baton against his neck. The man crumpled to the ground when he was electrocuted.

“All clear and in position,” she whispered.

Through the com in her ear, Malia heard the others respond that they are in position.

“Cameras going out in - three, two and….one. All clear you are good to go,” Mole announced.

Malia opened the door and step inside.

 

**The same time**

Scott and his group were advancing to the west side of the building when they heard Lydia drew a shape breath.

Stiles stopped. “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

“Guys I lost the cameras in the building,” Lydia admitted after a few seconds.

“What?” Mason exclaimed.

 “They went black a few seconds ago,” Lydia stated. They looked at Argent but before he opens his mouth to talk, they heard gun firing inside the warehouse.

Fearing the worst they run to the door. They stopped when they saw a man on the ground. Stiles knee down and put his fingers on the man’s neck.

“He’s alive,” Stiles said.

Scott looked at the door; it was ajar. He turned and looked at Argent, his fingers resting on the trigger of the rifle.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked.

Just then they heard another rifle firing. Scott flung the door wide and went in. he stopped and stared. He was in a hallway; which turned left. What surprised him were the three bodies on the floor. The men were in fatigue position. From what he could hear they are still alive. Stiles came up behind him. He also stopped and stared. The others came in and stopped as well.

“What the hell happened?” Sarah asked.

They looked up when they saw a body hurled against the wall. It crumpled to the floor. In the direction where the body was hurled from; they can hear grunting and groans. Scott walked down the hall first, Stiles behind him with his gun drawn. Argent also positions his rifle. Theo, Liam, Sarah, Mason and Dave walked close behind.

Scott turned around the corner and stopped. Before his feet, a man laid face down, a few meters from the body there was a fight going on. Scott saw a woman dressed in black her back was facing Scott, with brunette hair braid in a ponytail; kicked a man in the stomach which cause him to crash into the wall. Another man strike towards the woman with a knife in hand. The woman ducked when the man launch the knife at her. She had batons in each hands and she tapped one onto the man’s stomach as she was still on the floor. Scott saw the man jerked a few times and fall back on the ground. Scott realized that the baton was electrocuted.

“Go get her!” Stiles bellowed. Stiles was unsure whether the woman was a good guy or one of Monroe’s.

Scott saw the woman tensed - her back was still turned, without waiting further more Scott shifted and growled. He ran up to her, before he would land his claws into the woman; she twisted around and landed her fist on his stomach. Before he would recover the woman stood up and slammed Scott into the wall. Her baton held against his throat. Scott grabbed the baton and tried to push her away.

Scott looked into the woman’s glowing blue eyes and stopped struggling. He felt like icy water was dump over him and left him with aftershock. The woman also stared widely at Scott and let down her baton. With no support what so ever to hold Scott, he crashed to the floor. He looked up at the woman with a shocking expression.

“Malia?” Scott spouted. The others froze.

Malia stared down at Scott. “Scott?” she whispered.

After five long years Scott finally found Malia, though it left him a lot more questions.

Before either of them speak again. Stiles shouted.

 “Malia?!”

Malia turned to the group. She looked different since they had last seen her. Stiles walked up to her and without a word, grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. Malia patted his back.

“It’s so good to see you,” Stiles exclaimed as he released her.

Scott stood up and stared at Malia, she seem different, he thought.

Malia looked behind at Stiles to find Argent, Mason, Liam, Theo, a woman and a man staring openly at her.

She stood back from Stiles and Scott.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Malia grunted.

Everyone seem taken back at Malia’s question.it felt hostile.

“What are we doing here? What are you doing here?” Scott returned hotly.

“It’s been five years and this is how you greet your friends?” Stiles questioned sarcastically.

Malia closed her eyes and blew a frustrated breath.

“I don’t have time for this. What exactly are you doing here?” she directed the question at Scott. 

Scott looked at her.

“We are on a rescue mission,” he answered.

Malia seem to accept his answer because she turn around and walk down the hallway.

Scott and Stiles followed her, the others closely behind.

“You still haven’t answered our question?” Scott said.

Malia stopped around a corner and peeped.

“The same as you are,” she replied.

Stiles frowned. “How did you get your information?”

Malia turned back and frowned. “This is not the time.”

Before Scott suggested she talk now. She barked out a name.

“Mole! Alex!We got a problem. Joe get down here now.”

The others stared at her in confusion.

Malia pointed to her ear. Scott looked closely and found a comm in it.

Before he ask who she was talking to, shouts rang through hall. He saw three men ran towards them. Malia pull her baton and started fighting them. Before Scott can get into action, there was crash above them. Suddenly the grate open and man dressed in black like Malia landed on the floor. He stood and fired his rifle at the last man standing.

The man turned to address Malia.

“Damn Malia, I was nearly close. Why do you need me for?”

Malia nodded at Scott. The man turned and stared.

“Ah Alex……we’ve got company,” the man said as he raise his rifle at them. Argent and Stiles also did the same thing.

“Who are you?” the man asked.

“They are my old pack; they’re also on a rescue mission. Put your rifle down Joe,” Malia scoffed.

Malia looked at Scott; he stared back at her with wounded expression. Malia winced inwards; maybe she shouldn’t label them as her old pack. She still technically part of the pack, Malia thought.

Joe lowered his gun along with Stiles and Argent. Before he could speak again, there was crash. The group turned and saw a door flung against the wall and a woman came out through the door. She had a rifle in hand.

Stiles and Argent raise their guns.

“What the hell Malia?” the woman demanded as she stood in front of them.

“Where’s Alex?” Joe asked.

Bianca looked warily at Scott and the others. Joe gave her a nod to indicate that they are okay.

“Alex is still searching. He sent me to see what’s going on……What exactly is going on?” Bianca confused.

“We need to change our plan. Who was supposed to find the intel?” Malia questioned Scott.

“That would be me, Mason and Sarah,” Liam provided instead.

Malia looked at him. “Hey Liam. So Scott, Stiles, Argent, Theo and……..,” Malia drawled.

Stiles pointed to Dave.

“This is Dave, we are doing the rescuing,” Stiles provided.

“And Lydia, but she monitoring from a safe distance,” Stiles hastily added.

Malia wondered where the red head was.

“Mole can you connect their comms to ours?” Bianca asked.

“Guys are you sure they are harmless?” Mole asked warily.

“They are harmless,” Malia provided.

“Ok….. and we are online,” proclaimed Mole.

“Hey guys,” Mole announced. Stiles slightly jumped when he heard the voice in his ear. He looked bewildered at Malia.

“Who’s there?”

“My name is Mole. I will be your guide. Don’t do anything stupid that will jeopardize this mission,” Mole replied stiffly.

“Who are you?” Argent asked.

“Name is Bianca and this here is Joe,” Bianca provided.

“What are you guys? Those rifle are army issued,” Argent stated.

“Now not the time to answer your questions,” Bianca retorted.

“Joe get the others and find out anything you guys can. You,”   Bianca pointed at Scott.

“Your group are coming with us,” Bianca continued.

The group split. Liam, Mason and Sarah followed Joe. Scott, Stiles, Argent, Theo and Dave followed Malia and Bianca.

Scott walked closely by Malia. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Malia gripping her batons tightly in her hands. Since when does Malia use weapons in a fight? Scott wondered.

Before he could voice his question, bullets went flying. They ducked behind the wall. Bianca raised her rifle and started firing at the men.

Looks like his question will have to wait, Scott thought as he shifted.

 

Five minutes later and ten bodies, the group walked up to the doors where Mole has indicated that the shifters were held. There was a keypad at door. Malia walked up and took something from her pocket. Stiles saw that it was some sort of device and she was connecting it to the keypad. The numbers on the screen was flashing until it reached the correct combination. There was a click and the door open.

Bianca walked in first. Argent and Stiles followed suit with Theo and Dave close behind. Scott and Malia were the last ones in. there was an open space and along the walls were five cages. There were people inside them. Scott felt anger at how Monroe treated the shifters.

“We found them,” Malia announced.

“Good, find the doctor and Janet and get the others and get out,” a voice commanded in the coms.

Dave ran ahead to the first cage and gripped the bars.

“Ruth?” He exclaimed.

A woman got up slowly from the floor and walked to the front of the cage. She has dried blood on her face and she seem tired.

“Dave?” she questioned warily.

Dave went for the gate but it was locked.

“Step aside,” Stiles requested as he knelt down and picked the lock. The gate opened a few seconds later. In the cages people were stirring, trying to make sense of what is going on.

Scott, Theo and Argent went to the cages, broke the locks and got the people out. Bianca walked up to the last cage and broke it open.

“Doctor Anderson?” Bianca asked as she knelt down a man in his 50’s, with silver hair. He was in a blood soaked shirt; Bianca hoped that’s not his blood. He opened his eyes and focused them on Bianca.

“Took you long enough,” the Doctor grunted.

Bianca grinned at the doctor. She helped the Doctor up, her hand around his waist and the other supporting him up right.

“Next time when we say leave; follow the order,” Bianca retorted.

The Doctor snorted.

“Got the Doc,” Bianca said into the coms. Before she continue to speak, a shirk of glee was heard from the cage across from her.

“Malia! So good to see your grumpy face again.” A woman was inside the cage, sitting on floor with her back to the wall. Malia stood in front of the cage, trying to open the gate when Scott went ahead and done it for her. She frowned at Scott, but he was staring at the woman.

“Ooh, who is this hottie? Are you an angel?” the woman asked jovial.

 Scott blinked.

Malia rolled her eyes and step into the cage, she knee down next to the woman and search for any injury on her. All she could find was a gash of wound on her left shoulder. She got a small case out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a vial with a clear yellow liquid inside them. Next to the vial are four syringes. Scott frowned in confusion, what is Malia doing?

The woman doesn’t seem to pay attention to her wound or the fact that Malia is pushing a syringe into her vein, she was staring at Scott. Scott felt uncomfortable under her stare.

“Name’s Janet Peterson, born werecoyote. Been in the army for three years then I change career. What’s your name?” Janet stated.

“Now’s not the time Janet,” Malia grunted before Scott could answer the question.

Malia then pull Janet up and walk to the door. There are a total of seven people including the Doctor and Janet they’d rescue.

“Ok people let’s move out,” Bianca ordered from the door where she was standing with the Doctor. They went through a series of hallway before they reach the front of the building; with Mole’s guidance.

Out front Liam, Mason, Sarah, Joe and a man and a woman stood waiting for them. Next to them are their vehicles; Stiles SUV, Argent’ SUV, an unmark van and another SUV.

The man went and slides the door of the van wide open. “Get in,” he said to shifters who were rescue. One by one they went inside.

“Hey where do you think you’re taking them?” Stiles demanded to the man.

“None of your concern,” Alex retorted.

As he was ready to walk away, Stiles stopped him.

“It is my concern because I don’t know you. For all I know you will just dump them on the side of the road,” Stiles said.

Argent and Scott stepped up to Stiles, each of them don’t want a fight to break out.

“What my colleague is trying to say is that we want to follow and see that they are taken care of,” Argent said smoothly as he stared at the man, waiting for a reaction.

As Alex opened his mouth to talk, Mole spoke through the comms.

“Get them back, the General wants to see them.”

“All of them?” Alex asked.

“Just Scott MaCall, Stiles Stilinski and Chris Argent,” Mole provided the names.

“Who’s the General?” Stiles questioned but he was ignored.

“What?” Malia exclaimed from inside the van, they turned and looked at her. She was sitting next to Janet, supporting her.

“Oh and Malia you have a lot of explaining to do when you get back,” Mole said crossly in the comms.

Malia scolded and looked away from Scott’s thoughtful eyes. This cannot get any more worst, she thought irritated.

Scott went to the pack; Dave and Ruth were already in Chris’ SUV. Chris tossed his keys to Theo.

“Drive back to Beacon Hills. Tell the others we are taking a little trip,” Chris said.

Stiles passed his keys to Liam.

“Tell Lydia not to worry,” Stiles said to Liam.

Liam turned to Scott; to voice his opinion. Scott shook his head.

“Make sure Deaton take a look at Ruth and settle them at the sanctuary. We’ll be ok,” Scott reassured Liam.

 Scott, Stiles and Chris stood back and watched them drove away. They turned back to the van, Bianca and the man was already in the SUV with the Doctor, Joe and the woman was in the front seat of the van.

“Get in,” Bianca said.

Chris and Stiles walked to the SUV, Scott walked to the van. He looked inside and saw an empty space in front of Malia; he went in and sat there. Scott looked at Malia, she was avoiding his stare. Janet sat near Malia and looking smug.

“This will be interesting,” Janet stated smugly.

It sure will be, Scott thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter nine. Any Thoughts??  So Malia somehow went and join a rescue team for the supernatural, more on the team in the next chapter. Next chapter will probably come out at end of this week, no promises. Have a pleasant time, wherever you are.
> 
>  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! I actually had fun writing this chapter because we get to meet someone special. Can you guess who? Remember flashback is in Italic.
> 
>  

 

**Unknown location**

The van stopped, Malia went and slide the door open. Scott went out and held out his hand for the others to come out.

Scott take in his surroundings, they seem to be in an underground parking lot. Next to the van are three more vans and four SUV, they are all unmarked. There are also a few cars and trucks which seem to belong to people; who might work here.

Joe led the shifters to an elevator on other side of the room. Stiles walked up to Scott, he too looked around and took note of the vehicles and cameras in the parking lot.

“What did Malia got herself into?” Stiles questioned curiously.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, looking over at Malia. She was leading the rest of the shifters to the elevator. During the ride over, Scott wanted to ask her what she was doing for the past five years. But it was impossible with the van full of people and Janet was grinning mischievously at him and glancing at Malia next to her. So he kept quiet the whole ride, Malia was staring everywhere but at him.

The Malia from five years ago was blunt, she would ignore everyone and talked to Scott, this Malia seem refine and polish. Scott was confused, what happened to Malia to make her this way.

“We haven’t got all night. Let’s go,” Bianca beckoned to Scott and Stiles to follow.

They went to the elevator; Malia, Janet, the doctor and Bianca were already inside. Scott, Stiles and Argent squeezed next to them.

Once the elevator’s door slides open again, they were at a different floor. There was a brown skin woman waiting for them, arms cross and legs apart.

“Mole!” Janet cried gleefully.

Janet let go of Malia and ran to the woman; Janet flung her arms wide open and hugged Mole, arms cross and all.

“Did you miss me?” Janet said into Mole’s afro curls. Mole uncrossed her arms and put them around Janet.

“Of course brat,” Mole chuckled.

The others walked out of the elevator. Stiles looked around the room; he took note of the cameras and the security system. In front of the elevator is a hallway which leads to other hallways left and right. From where they are standing there is a hallway on their left and right.

The doctor walked up to Mole and Janet; Janet was still holding Mole in the hug.

“Hey there Doc,” Mole said.

“Hello dear,” Doc replied back.

Janet let go of Mole and was opening her mouth to speak; but Mole beat her to it.

“Go to med bay, they are waiting for you and the Doc,” Mole ordered.

Janet narrowed her eyes at Mole and shrugged.

“Am fine.”

“You’re not fine. Go.”

Doctor Anderson went to Janet before she could speak.

“Shall we, dear?” the Doc asked as he raised his elbow.

Janet looked at his elbow and looked at his grinning face.

“Why certainly kind sir,” Janet said in a mock English accent.

They walked down the hall on the left, Janet speaking animating of what sound like a new gun she’d got.

Mole looked at the rest; especially at Scott, Stiles and Argent.

“The General will see you in the conference room,” she stated as she turned to walk to the room; the others walked closely behind.

“Where are Alex and the others?” Bianca asked.

“Already in the conference room,” Mole provided.

Scott looked on his right and saw a glass wall; on the other side was a long conference table with chairs around it. In front of the table was a screen, standing in front was a middle age man with a buzz haircut. He felt Argent tense beside him, Scott turned to found Argent staring at the man.

They went into the room; Joe was already sitting down along with the man and woman from the rescue team. Scott and Stiles sat together, Malia sat next to Bianca across from Scott.

Argent was the last one in; he went up to the General.

“Well I’ll be damn,” Argent said in surprise, the General gave Argent a small smile.

“It’s been a while, Argent,” The General proclaimed as he shake hands with Argent.

“I should have known it was you,” Argent insisted. He went and sat next to Scott and Stiles.

Scott and Stiles frowned at Argent, he just shake his head.

The General stood and looked around the table, Mole was typing away on a laptop in front of them.

“Where are the Shifters?” Stiles asked.

“They are receiving medical attention in the med bay Agent Stilinski,” the General replied.

Stiles raised his eyebrows, how did he know my name? Stiles thought.

“Oh, I know who you are,” the General said.

“Speical FBI agent Stiles Stilinski. You transfer from the Boston office to San Francisco so you can be with your wife Lydia Stilinski; a researcher with a genetic company there. Impressive rep you got there,” he continued.

Stiles frowned at the General.

“Doctor Scott MaCall, a vet in Beacon Hills with a pension to help others in need. And a true Alpha; it’s an honour to finally meet you Doctor,” the General expressed.

Scott nodded his head at the General.

“Chris Argent last time I saw you; you were selling guns and hunting my kind. Then I heard you got reformed; still selling guns but no longer a hunter,” he said as he narrowed his eyes at Argent. “What change?” he continued.

“A lot,” Argent replied.

“Am sorry, your kind? You’re werewolf?” Stiles questioned.

The General’s eyes glow red.

“You could say that.”

Scott and Stiles stared at the General, Argent seem unfazed by this.

“Where are my manners, my name is Steven Jones. I ran a special task force which focus on supernatural problem and humans one. You met one of my commanders; Alex Francis former army ranger and a werewolf,” Steven said pointing to Alex.

Alex nodded his head in acknowledgment at Scott, Stiles and Argent.

“Bianca Moss, Joe Santiago, Juliet Adams and of course Malia Tate are the agents of the task force,” Steven stated.

Scott snapped his head to Malia; she was avoiding his gaze. What? Malia is an agent? Scott thought.

“Mole here is one clever cookie. She can hack her way into anything electronic in the world,” Steven said as he patted Mole’s shoulder.

“I thought you were still in the army?” Argent asked.

Steven shake his head.

“Not anymore. I left the army seven years ago. The government gave me this task force. Like I said we focus on Supernatural and human problems. One of our main problem now is Monroe,” Steven said holding back his hatred for the woman.

“Are all of your agent supernatural creatures?” Argent questioned.

“No, there are supernatural and humans as well,” Steven answered.

Mole lifts her hand, “Am human.”

“Why is Monroe you main problem now?” Stiles asked.

“She has been on a killing spread going after supernatural creatures who are too weak to fight for themselves. For this year along she dismantled six packs. Three alphas left in a critical condition, two packs went into hiding and one alpha dead,” Steven revealed. Scott, Stiles and Argent were left in shock.

“We didn’t hear anything about this,” Argent spoke up.

“Because the packs are in Mexico, I send a team there last week to put a stop to the operation. Lets just say they’d regret ever working for Monroe,” Steven said.

Scott frowned; the picture of Malia was from last week and in Mexico. Was she part of the team that went there?

“How did you get the intel for tonight’s mission? It took us two weeks to find the warehouse,” Stiles questioned curiously.

 “Tracker on the Doctor,” Mole provided.

Stiles blinked at her. “Tracker? You put a tracker on him? He’s a person!” Stiles exclaimed.

“It’s for his safety. For situation such as this, the tracker is embedded in his teeth. Am not taking any chances with a valuable asset,” Steven said.

“Doctor Anderson is a researcher here. He’d done extensive research on supernatural creatures; to help understand our strength and weakness. We always have someone watching him. Three days ago Monroe’s men kidnapped him along with agent Peterson,” Alex said.

“Lucky for us, we found them through Doctor Anderson’s tracker. For two days they kept moving; probably not to draw attention to themselves. They finally settle in the warehouse,” Mole provided.

Stiles looked at Mole then to Alex in disbelieved; not over the fact that they put a tracker in a person.

“I’ve asked Alex to bring you here because I think we can work together,” Steven said finally breaking Stiles’ stare.

“How?” Scott asked.

“We need all the help we get, but not everyone on board with taking down Monroe. They are afraid, scare for their lives I think with you on our side we have chance to convince others that we can end this war once and all,” Steven started.

“Plus we need more man power if we do this,” Bianca finished.

“If you’d been chasing Monroe for seven years; how come you haven’t caught her?” Argent asked.

“She always a step ahead of us,” Malia finally spoke. Stiles and Scott looked at her, but she was staring blankly.

“She’s right. Whenever we got close she manage to get away,” Alex confirmed.

Stiles open his mouth to speak but Mole cut him off.

“If you suggest that we have an inside man working for Monroe, we already flush him out,” Mole said.

Stiles closed his mouth.

“So do we count on you and your pack?” Steven inquired from Scott.

Scott thought over the proposal; he looked at Argent he was looking at Scott. Then at Stiles; he was also looking Scott. He then looked at Malia; she was staring at Scott waiting for his respond. Scott wanted answers about what happen five years ago, and if it means working closely with this task force to bring down Monroe so be it.

Scott nodded at Steven, “Let’s do it.”

Steven slowly nodded his head and looked at Mole. Mole started pressing the keys on her laptop. Behind her, the screen lit up with images of people and buildings.

“From the intel we recover from tonight these four people are the closest to Monroe; they are her commanders so to speak. And the buildings are their headquarters. If we find them and stop them we may be able to draw Monroe out,” Mole affirmed.

“But because of tonight; we think they will be relocating,” Alex injected.

“What’s the plan then?” Argent asked.

“I already planted a digital tracking bug on their phones. Wherever they go we will know,” Mole said.

“Mole will be monitoring their movement. I have on good authority that you have a sanctuary for supernatural creatures who came to Beacon Hills, is that true?” Steven asked.

  “On whose authority?” Stiles asked before Scott did.

Mole looked at Stiles and raised her eyebrows.

“Mine, after Malia met you I did a little digging. It wasn’t that hard to found who you guys are. I also found something very interesting; Malia when are you going to tell us you are from Beacon Hills?” Mole questioned.

Scott looked at Malia, she was looking Steven with blank expression. The others were also staring at Malia.

“That’s her secret if she wants to share, she will on her own time,” Steven said looking at the agents.

They just mostly shrugged. Before Scott turned back to Mole, he saw Malia gave a small nod to Steven. What was that?

“What about the sanctuary?” Argent questioned.

“I know there are fighters who are willingly to fight for you. Try and convince them that we can win this war alongside them,” Steven said.

Scott thought of the people back in Beacon Hills, they came to escape their past if Scott asks most of them to follow him into battle, they will hesitate.

“I’ll try, but am not sure if they are willing to do it,” Scott replied.

Steven seem to accept his answer.

“Good, you will leave tomorrow with Alex and his team,” Steven affirmed.

Alex’s team jumped on their feet.

“WHAT?!”

“You possibly…..”

What about..”

Questions were asked at the same time, Scott looked from one agent to another and his eyes settle on Malia, she was standing with her hands on her hips with panic and confused expression.

Steven glared at each one of them, silencing them. One by one they sat reluctantly.

“I know you have a mission to do but I’d handed it to Rodriquez’s team to handle it,” Steven said.

“Your new mission is escorting MaCall, Stilinski and Argent back to Beacon Hills and help Scott convince the others to join,” Steven continued.

Mole grinned at Alex’s team.

“Mole is coming with you,” Steven finished.

“What happens then?” Stiles asked.

“One step at a time Stilinski,” Steven replied.

There was a few seconds of silent before Alex speak.

“We’re clear on the mission sir.”

Steven nodded.

“Now then, Mole will you show our guests to their rooms. Am sure they are tired.”

All of them stood up and walked out of the; Mole was upfront leading Scott, Stiles and Argent to their room. The others followed suit.

Scott turned to talk to Malia but found she was still inside the conference room, talking to Steven.

“Can you hold for a minute?” Scott asked.

Mole looked into the room and back to him.

“Sure, we’ll wait for you.” She led Stiles and Argent down the hall.

Malia finally came out of the room but draw short when she spotted Scott.

Scott walked up to her, her posture stiffen.

“Can we talk?” Scott asked gently.

Malia looked at Scott and sighed.

“I know you want answers and I will give them to you. But right now am tired I really like a good sleep before facing the elephant in the room,” Malia warily blunted.

Scott looked at Malia and notice bags under her eyes, and he could smell exhaustion from her.

“Umm sure it can wait,” Scott replied.

Malia nodded appreciative at Scott and walked alongside him.

Scott frowned when Malia reached the elevator.

“Yeah am not sleeping here. I’ve got my own place,” Malia smirked as she got into the elevator.

“See you in the morning,” Malia said as the doors slide closed.

“You too,” Scott whispered.

Scott walked up to Stiles, Argent and Mole at end of the hall right of the elevator.

“She never sleeps here. After every mission she went home. Though not sure where is home,” Mole provided.

They began to walk when Stiles speak.

“How did you know Steven Jones Argent?”

“My company has a contract with the army and my contact was him,” Argent replied.

“Did you know he was an alpha?” Scott asked.

“Oh yeah, almost shot him when I realised it. But he hasn’t done anything wrong; the only lives he took were criminals. Though I wondered what change to make him like this,” Argent said.

“A lot but that’s all am saying,” Moles said.

“How did you get tangled in this task force?” Stiles asked.

“I was recruited by General Jones when I was caught stealing government secrets. He saw my skills as a talent and ever since then I have people to call family,” Mole replied.

“Family?” Scott asked curiously.

“Most of the people you’ll meet here are alone in the world. Families and friends turned their back on them when they needed them the most. General Jones took them in and gave them a reason to fight for the less fortune,” Mole said as a pain expression took over.

They stopped at a door; Mole turned and looked at them.

“What about Malia? How did she-“Scott started.

“That’s not my story to tell. Ask her tomorrow,” Mole interrupted.

She opened a door to reveal an small apartment.

“There are towels in the bathroom and there two bedrooms. I will come in the morning and escort you to breakfast,” Mole said and turned to walk away.

“Oh I have eyes everywhere, do something funny you will be lock up,” Mole reminded.

They watch Mole walked away and looked at the apartment.

“I don’t know about you but am beat,” Stiles said as he walked through the door. Scott and Argent followed suit.

 

**Elsewhere**

Malia blew a breath as she parked her SUV in a parking area. She opened the door and got out, took her bag from the back seat and walked to the front entrance of the commercial parking garage. 

She walked out onto a street, looked both ways and in front of her. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she crossed the street to a loft building.

The door was immediately opened when Malia reach it.

“Good evening Miss Hale,” the doorman greeted warmly.

“Good evening George. How’s the wife and kids?” Malia smiled at him.

“Marissa is doing ok and the boys are excited for their first game,” George replied.

“That’s great! Wish them good luck for me,” Malia exclaimed.

“Will do Miss Hale,” George said.

“It’s Malia,” Malia expressed.

“I know,” George smirked.

Malia shake her head and walked to the banks of elevator.

“One of these days I will get you to call by my name,” Malia insisted.

George chuckled.

Malia grinned as the door closed. She laid her head back and close her eyes; feeling the stress of the evening leaving her body.

There was ding sound and the elevator’s doors opened.

Malia opened her eyes and walked out. Three doors down from the elevator, she stopped in front of the fourth door and drew out a key and turned it in the lock.

It open and Malia walked into a small foyer. She walked into a spacious living room with the drapes pull over the window, the television was on but the sound was muted. Sitting in front of it was a woman in her early 50’s. She has blond curly hair and a lean figure, she was staring at Malia.

Malia dropped her bag on another chair and looked at the woman.

Malia opened her mouth and spoke to the woman in fluent French.

_“How was your day?”_

_“Ok, we went for a walk this afternoon. To the park and the farmer’s market,”_ the woman replied.

Malia nodded her thanks to the woman. The woman got up and switch off the television.

_“Good night Malia,”_ she said and walked to the room next to kitchen.

Malia replied back in French. Malia put her hands on the back of the chair and dropped her head.

Seeing Scott for the first time in five years broke a dam of emotions Malia thought she had cemented long ago.

Scott was still the same but he grew a five o’clock shadow beard and he seem fit and lean. Probably from fighting in the past five years.

Malia thought she won’t probably see Scott for another ten years; fate is playing a cruel joke on her. Malia chuckled.

She wasn’t ready to meet Scott then and now, not with what she’s going through now.

Malia sighed and straight back, she walked down the hallway and paused outside a door decorated in baby animals’ stickers. She opened the door slowly and looked inside.

The hallway’s light cast a soft light on a bed adorned with stuff animals, a light on small table also cast a soft light on the person in the bed. Malia tiptoed into the room.

She smiled as she looked down at a small face mouth slightly open, one hand under the pillow and the other cuddling a small teddy bear. Malia sat on the bed and raised her fingers to brush the hairs falling onto the eyes.

Malia smile contently as she continued to looked at the small face. She bend and pressed a kiss against the forehead and softly chuckled when a hand absently brushed the forehead.

Malia thought she was couldn’t love someone more than Scott but she did and it was the happiest day of her life when she did.

That day was when she gave birth to her small, pink and wriggly baby. She looked into her baby’s brown eyes so much like Scott’s and fall in love for the second time.

Malia thought back to when she found out she was pregnant.

_It was the next day after the café incident and Malia was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the loft she shared with Peter._

_Her legs crossed and her hands resting on her stomach with a faraway look on her face._

_Her emotions are all over the place; one minute she was happy next she was crying for God knows what and she was feeling panic the next._

_She never experience emotions like this and it’s scaring her. Peter was no better; he was angry at Scott and the next he was showering grim fatherly affection and that’s weird enough._

_Isaac remained with Malia until they discharged her, giving her his phone number if she needed to talk. But right now Malia is not feeling up to talk; she would rather spend time alone and thought hard about what to do._

_She thought of Beacon Hills and the pack, mostly Scott. Absently she rubbed her stomach and without another thought she talked aloud._

_“What do you think Scott- I mean your dad will say if he knows about you?” Malia said._

_“Do you think he will be happy or do you think he will be angry and probably worry? He is a worry wart but he doesn’t show it much, but I know.”_

_“You know what I think? I think he will be happy and get into protective alpha mood. He will do everything in his power to keep you safe.”_

_“I don’t know what to do, but one thing I am sure on is that I already love you. And I can’t wait to meet you.”_

_That was true; in her roller coaster ride of emotions she felt ecstatic about meeting her baby. Whether it will be a boy or girl; if it will have Scott’s eyes or will be a werewolf or werecoyote Malia was already waiting in anticipation for her baby._

_The only gloomily thought which consume her most is whether she should tell Scott. He has a right to know but…..he’s with Kira now and Malia really don’t want to mess up their relationship. And there also the war with Monroe, Malia shuddered just thinking of what Monroe would if she found out about the baby._

_She received calls from Lydia but she never picked it up. There were text messages from her but she deleted them. She really didn’t want to talk to Lydia because she will try to convince her go back._

_She was brought out of her musing when the doorbell rang. Frowning Malia stood up and walked to the door. She peer and saw Isaac._

_Malia opened the door and before she could speak Isaac cut her off._

_“I know you are feeling overwhelm and maybe scared. It is a new territory for you and you just want to be alone, but I got something to show you,” Isaac said._

_Malia narrowed her eyes at Isaac; he was comfortable standing waiting for her response._

_“Isaac I don’t think that’s a good idea. Am still trying to process the news and coming up with plans for my future,” Malia sighed._

_“It is a good idea because this will keep you and your baby safe and guarantee a safe future,” Isaac said._

_Malia stared at Isaac, picking up his steady heartbeat. He wasn’t telling a lie but she hesitated._

_“I promise nothing will happen to you,” Isaac reassured._

_Malia blew a deep breath and nodded her head._

_“Fine,” Malia said as she took her coat and shut the door behind her._

_Isaac grinned as he walked beside Malia._

**_A few minutes later_ **

_Isaac’s car stopped in front of a town house, Malia got out and took in her surroundings. Isaac walked up to the door and beckoned Malia to follow. When they entered the foyer of the house it was quiet, to Malia’s left there was a doorway and Isaac was striking towards it, Malia followed suit._

_Malia realised it was study and it was cramped with monitor screens and boards. There was a desk beside a fireplace, littered with papers. Malia was hit with an unsavoury smell, she immediately cover her mouth. Isaac saw this and managed to produce a bin for her to hurl into._

_Malia looked up at Isaac and grimaced._

_“What are we doing here?”_

_“Because I asked him to bring you here,” a voice announced from the doorway._

_Malia turned and saw a middle age man, with brunette crop haircut. From the way the man carried himself she guessed he give orders and expect them to carry out._

_“Who are you?” Malia blunted._

_“Name is General Steven Jones and welcome to my task force,” Steven said._

_“Task force?” Malia asked as she raised her eyebrows at Steven._

_“We specialize in supernatural cases and humans in U.S and a few parts of the world. We provide protection to those who can’t fight for themselves. I recruited Isaac to help with our operation,” Steven replied._

_Malia looked at Isaac and back at Steven._

_“I don’t need protection, I can take care of myself,” Malia insisted._

_Steven stared at Malia and spoke._

_“I understand you are…….will have a baby. My understanding of werecoyotes is that mothers give half of their powers to their first born child when they are born; leaving the mothers with half of what they used to be.”_

_Malia grimaced as she remember her own her murderous mother, whose one goal in life is to get her powers back from Malia. Somehow Malia forgotten the power giving, she would never do that to her child. Her child deserves to grow up love by Malia._

_“What is it to you when I am pregnant? You don’t know me at all,” Malia retorted._

_“True but I know the child you are carry is special, a werecoyote for a mother and a true alpha for a father. That’s rare,” Steven implied._

_Malia snapped her eyes to Isaac, who has the decency to look ashamed._

_“Don’t blame Isaac for sharing the information. From what I gather we have a common enemy; Monroe. If she find out you are pregnant with Scott MaCall’s baby; she will use you as leverage,” Steven said grimly._

_“I know,” Malia sighed._

_“I have a proposal for you,” Steven began._

_Malia growled thinking the worst._

_“Not what you have in mind. I want you to join the task force; your skills will be useful for our operation. When the time comes when you can’t longer shifted into your full potential; you will be train to use other weapons. In return your child will be safe from Monroe,” Steven continued._

_Malia thought over the proposal and how much pain Monroe will inflict if she caught Malia. Even more she realized she doesn’t know how to defend herself after her baby is born, if joining this task force means preparing her then there is no other choice she would take._

_“I agree but I won’t start now, after the baby is born I will join then,” Malia confined._

_Steven nodded._

_“Of course, I understand.”_

_“I could teach you a few basic to prepare you,” Isaac suggested._

_“That’s good, I want you to stay with her during her pregnancy for safety,” Steven said catching Malia’s eyes._

_“I have a demand of my own,” Malia interjected._

_“When I join, no one will know about the baby.  I don’t want the information to fall in the wrong hands. The only people who know for my baby’s existence are in this room. My child will not exist in this team,” Malia demanded._

_Steven and Isaac accepted her demand._

_“You have our words.”_

_“Welcome to the team,” Steven said as he shook Malia’s hand._

_After a year she joined the team, Steven kept his word no one knew that she was pregnant before she joined. No one knew Malia was mother and a fighter, fighting for a better future for her child._

It was five years ago and Malia never regret her decision. She looked back at her child; a beautiful, sweet and smart girl. She was a mini version of Malia but she has her father’s eyes, his raven black hair and his eagerness to help others in need and seeing the good in people. Malia never thought her live will get better after Beacon Hills, but it did and she won’t trade it for anything in the world.

Malia frowned as she recalled when Scott said they need to talk; she doesn’t know how she will handle it.

She shook her head, that’s a problem for tomorrow for now she is content to watch her daughter sleep peacefully. After a few seconds she bent and kissed her cheek and whispered words spoken for the past four years on her daughter’s bed every night.

 “Good night my sweet angel, my beautiful Kylie Melissa Tate MaCall,” Malia whispered softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 10, what do you think? Don’t hesitate to give thoughts. The next chapter will be out next week. Until then thank you for reading and have a pleasant time.
> 
>  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey am back with a new chapter, I hope you’ll enjoy it and don’t hesitate to give your thoughts.

 

**The next morning**

Sunlights were streaming through the windows and casting a soft light on Malia, who was still in bed. She was already awake but dreaded to start her day. Eyes closed; she thought over the outcome of today; going to Beacon Hills, meeting everyone again and talking to Scott……

Malia groaned as she turned on her stomach and planted her face on her pillow. Somewhere in the loft she could hear music softly playing and smell of waffles in the air; Kylie’s favourite thing to eat for breakfast.

Her ears picked out a soft padded of feet on the hard wood floor. She smiled into the pillow. She heard the bedroom door open slowly and soft sound of feet walking up to the bed.

Malia can feel Kylie standing near her and smell her uncertainty. After a few seconds, Malia felt a small finger poked her shoulder; once, twice and thrice.

Malia held a chuckled back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Ahhh!” Malia screamed as she got up from her sleeping position and grabbed hold of Kylie.

Kylie let out an exciting squeal and giggled as Malia pull her into bed with her. They fall back on the pillows, giggling together.

“What are you doing here? Huh?” Malia asked as she tickled her daughter.

 “Mémé said to tell you breakfast is ready, if you want waffles you better get them now,” Kylie replied in a fit of giggles as she tried to squirm away from her mother’s hand.

“Really? What will happen to them?” Malia gasped comically at Kylie.

“I will eat them all and you will have none left!” Kylie said gleefully.

Malia laughed at Kylie’s answer as she hugged her tightly. Malia felt content to stay like this for the rest of the day.

“Mom… I can’t breathe,” Kylie protested against her chest.

Malia let her go by a few inches and looked into her brown eyes; just like Scott’s.

“I love you so much,” Malia uttered as she push the hairs out of Kylie’s face.

“I love you more!” Kylie expressed as she kissed Malia’s cheek. 

Malia showered her with kisses over her face; prompting Kylie to giggle.

Malia smiled at her giggle; it is really the best sound in the world.

Malia got up from the bed and stretched her arms to Kylie. Kylie went to them and Malia lifted her off the bed and picked up her phone, spun her around before placing her on her hip.

They walked out the bedroom, past Kylie’s room into the living room which is next to the kitchen and dining table.

“Bonjour Jo,” Malia greeted the woman in the kitchen.

“Bonjour,” Jo greeted back.

Malia put Kylie on a stool by the kitchen counter along with her phone, pressed a kiss on her head before going in to help Jo prepared breakfast.

Jo short for Josephine Duval is a French witch by birth and she’s been with Malia and Kylie for five years. Malia trusted her daughter’s life in Jo’s hands; Jo has been Kylie’s body guard (of sort), looking after Kylie whenever Malia had to go away for missions.

“I want this many waffles!” Kylie proclaimed as she held up three of her fingers.

Malia chuckled.

“And how many is that?”

“Three!” Kylie said gleefully.

“Do you think you can finish it?” Malia teased as she stacked three waffles on a plate and cut them into quarters.

“Yes I will!” Kylie nodded her head.

Malia put the plate in front of Kylie and added syrup on it.

“Merci,” Kylie said as she forked a piece and ate it.

Malia got herself a plate and put three waffles on it; she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Kylie.

Taking a bite of waffle she sighed. Kylie giggled around the piece of waffle in her mouth.

Jo stood behind the counter and grinned at them.

“What did you learn yesterday?” Malia asked Kylie.

Kylie went to a private preschool in down town. Private because Malia didn’t want people finding out about Kylie in a public school and it is a safe environment for her. The school usually starts at eight and it gave Malia time to enjoyed breakfast with her before she rush off to work.

“School’s ok, I did well in my alphabets but got my numbers mixed up,” Kylie replied.

“After school Jo and I went to the park and a market,” Kylie continued.

“Really? You did that yesterday?” Malia said.

“Yep,” Kylie said popping out the p.

“She was a good girl yesterday. She did everything the teacher told her to do. And she was a great helper yesterday in the kitchen,” Jo said.

Kylie bobbed her head.

“We made pizza, did you eat a slice?” Kylie asked.

“No I haven’t, I was so tired I want to bed,” Malia admitted.

“That’s ok mummy, Mémé and I will do rata- what is it call again?” Kylie asked Jo.

Jo grinned at her, “A ratatouille.”

“Right a ratatouille!” Kylie exclaimed gleefully.

“That sound amazing,” Malia said as she hugged her daughter. Kylie giggled.

“But I can’t tonight,” Malia stated. One thing Malia hated most in the world was telling Kylie she has to go away. She always dreaded the long nights away from her, but it was for a safe future for Kylie.

Kylie looked at her mother.

“Are you going to save werewolves?” Kylie asked.

Malia looked at her with a soft expression. “Maybe, I don’t know yet.”

Malia gently pull the hair from Kylie’s eye and tucked it behind her ears. When Kylie turned four Malia sat her down and told her about her job (excluding the deaths and blood) and why she travelled so much. Kylie been young for her age understands, only she interpreted it as Malia a super hero for the supernatural.

“Will you put a big hurt on the bad guys?” Kylie inquired.

Jo and Malia chuckled. “I don’t know. Should I?”

“Only if they hurting the werewolves,” Kylie commented and Malia was reminded of Scott.

Malia pulled Kylie out of her stool and sat her down on her lap, arms around her.

“How did I end up with a smart girl? How about when I get back, we have a movie night?” Malia proposed.

Kylie turned to look at her with a huge smile.

“Yes!” Kylie expressed.

“What movies do you think we should watch?” Malia asked, knowing what Kylie will say.

“Disney movies!” Kylie exclaimed.

Jo and Malia chuckled.

Malia set Kylie on her feet, “Get ready for school it’s almost time.”

“Are you coming with me?” Kylie asked.

“Of course I won’t miss it for the world,” Malia replied.

Happy at the reply, Kylie sprinted for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Malia turned and looked at Jo, she was staring at her. Malia fidgeted with the fork on her plate.

“Something happen yesterday. Your aura is distress, confuse and –,” Jo started in a French accent.

“Ok I know I am a crap,” Malia insisted as she put her head in her hands.

“I saw Scott yesterday,” Malia muttered into her hands.

“Come again?” Jo said in confusion.

Malia raised her head and blew out a breath.

“I saw Scott,” Malia blurted out.

Jo stared at her. “Oh?”

Jo knew about Scott, his pack and Beacon Hills. Malia saved her quite literally and for that Jo has been with her since then. She was there during Malia’s pregnancy and even in the delivery room with her, she was grateful when Malia asked her to stay with her and help her raise Kylie and been her unofficial grandma; mémé.

Jo wouldn’t trade it for the world; with Malia and Kylie she found a family. So with the Malia’s revelation, her heart went out for the young werecoyote. She remembered during Malia’s mood swings in her pregnancy; one minute she was mad at Scott for her heartbreak the next she was crying her heart out for him. Jo didn’t want Malia to be hurt again by Scott.

“The general want us to return with Scott, Stiles and Argent to Beacon Hills. Scott also want talk me but…..I don’t if I can do it,” Malia admitted.

“I don’t know if I should tell him about this amazing girl who look at the world brightly just like him or keep silent about it,” Malia continued.

Jo took a second before she talked.

“Kylie has been asking about her father,” Jo said gently.

Malia looked at her with soft expression. “She has?”

Jo nodded her head. “I told her to ask you.”

Malia bit her tongue, refusing to cry. She knows that Kylie will be asking about Scott, she’s been preparing for it since her fourth birthday. But to hear it from Jo, she felt defeated.

Jo took Malia’s hand, and looked at her.

“Whatever you decide I will be there to help you,” Jo assured Malia.

Malia nodded her thanks.

“Do you want me to do a spell? Something to help you with Scott?” Jo asked.

Malia scoffed. “I think I can do fine.”

Jo grinned at her, “Just something to think about.”

Before Malia could reply her phone ding. Malia picked it up and saw a message.

She opened the message and smiled.

“I think I have an idea.”

 

**Task force Headquarter**

Scott walked into the living room of the apartment, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t sleep well last night, his thoughts centre around Malia. Seeing her after five years was wreaking havoc on his emotions. He was elated to see Malia then he got suspicion; he wondered how Malia got roped into the task force and why? While he was thinking about it another thought popped up. He saw Malia fought the men at the warehouse with her electronic baton, but never with her claws. Why didn’t Malia use it? So many thought swam around her head but he didn’t come up with an explanation. But no matter, they will talk today.

“See you then. Love you,” Stiles said.   
Scott looked at Stiles; he was putting his phone down.

“That was Lydia. I told her about the task force and their proposal. I also told her about Lydia and I almost lost my hearing,” Stiles emphasized as he rubbed his ear.

“She said she can’t wait to meet her and told me to tell you; don’t do anything weird,” Stiles continued.

“Weird?” Scott asked.

“You know, because of Malia. You two didn’t officially broke up and Lydia thinks you will do something you will regret,” Stiles said as he looked at Scott.

Scott stared back for a minute and turned away.

“I won’t do anything weird,” Scott promised.

“I was wrapping my head around the fact that she is an agent here,” Scott said as he sat down.

“Yeah, I never thought Malia of a group person,” Stiles started. Scott opened his mouth to reply but Stiles cut him off.

“I know she was with us as a pack, but after you guys I thought she will be a lone werecoyote,” Stiles continued.

Before Scott can ask Stiles about her baton, the door opened to reveal Argent. Scott stood up.

“Good you are up. Breakfast is ready in the mess hall,” Argent said and walked away from the door.

Stiles and Scott followed him. “When did you get up?” Stiles asked.

“I never went to sleep,” Argent replied.

“I will sleep better when we get to Beacon Hills,” Argent said before Scott could voice his concern.

“I walk around the building with Mole. She doesn’t trust us so she offered a guide,” Argent said.

“And?” Stiles asked.

“This place has a med bay, kitchen, mess hall, lab, training room, conference rooms. A gym and apartment for the agents and a monitoring room. This place is a fortress,” Argent revealed.

Scott and Stiles stared at Argent with wide eyes.

“They have state of the art computer security system. I also met a few of the other agents here and they are mix of humans and supernatural creatures,” Argent continued.

They walked into what appears to be the mess hall, there were tables with chairs in rolls and next to the tables was a long counter with breakfast food on top. They were people sitting down and eating; they stopped when they saw Scott entered.

Argent, Stiles and Scott walked up to the counter and got a plate. Scott placed three waffles on his plate, for some reason Scott felt like eating waffles for breakfast.

After getting their food they walked to an empty table and sat down; Scott sat on one of the table with Stiles across from him and Argent at the end of the table.

As Scott was about to take a bite, someone sat next to him. He glanced sideway and saw man who appear to be in his late 20’s, with brown hair in a black shirt and jeans.

“You must be the infamous Scott MaCall,” the man acknowledged.

“Name is Miles,” the man introduced himself and sticking out his hand.

Scott warily took Miles’ hand.

“Word got around that we have a true alpha in the building and I just to see if it is true,” Miles said.

“And what are you?” Stiles asked with his mouth full.

“Were jaguar, bitten,” Miles said.

Scott got a feeling this will be a long conversation because Miles was resting his arms on the table’s surface and turned to talk to Scott. Before he got a word out, someone called his name.

Janet stood near their table with a tray of food and was smirking at Miles.

“Miles what are you doing?”

“Getting to know Scott,” Miles said as he stared at Janet.

Janet put down her tray and stared back at Miles.

“I heard your team is going on a mission in less than an hour, why are you still here? Do you want to get suspended again?” Janet smirked.

Miles knotted his jaw and stood up, leaving the table without a looking back.

“Jackass,” Janet scoffed as she sat down the opposite side of Argent.

The others were looking at her for an explanation.

“Miles has a hack of being late. He got suspended because he was late for the briefing and the actual mission. His reason, he got laid so passionately that he overslept,” Janet snorted and took a bite of her pancakes.

 Scott looked at Janet as he remembered the syringe Malia had with her.

“What did Malia put in you?” Scott asked, Stiles and Argent looked at Scott then to Janet.

Janet took a moment to chew before replying.

“The nine herbs, it helps with healing.”

 “It’s protocol for every agent to have a case of it in the field,” Janet said.

“Enough about me, I want to know about you guys. A former hunter, an FBI agent and a true alpha, your story is far more interesting,” Janet continued.

“But no worries I can found out when we go to Beacon Hills,” Janet finished.

“Beacon Hills? You are coming with us?” Stiles inquired.

Janet nodded her head and smiled.

“How long have you known Malia?” Scott asked Janet.

“For almost three years, she was here before me,” Janet replied.

“She always keeps to herself, never coming with us for a drink. The only person she closes to is-,”

Someone put down a tray beside Stiles and Joe lowered himself on the chair.

“We have an hour before we leave, so Janet stop talking and eat your breakfast,” Joe sighed.

Janet just grinned and ate her pancakes.

“Sorry about her, she can get carried away sometime and she will never stop talking,” Joe said.

“True, during my time in the warehouse, a guard got tired of me talking so he left,” Janet smirked.

For a few minutes there were sounds of crunchy and fork hitting the plates.

“What are your plans for today?” Argent asked.

Before Joe could reply Janet shirked gleefully at someone behind Scott. Scott saw Stiles paused with a fork of scrabble eggs to his mouth and Argent with a shocking expression.

Janet stood up and went around the table.

“You’re back, I missed you so much,” Janet acknowledged.

 Scott turned and his eyes wide at the person Janet were hugging.

It was a familiar face, one Scott thought he will never see again.

“Isaac?” Scott gasped.

Isaac was equally shocked to see his old friend in his job, alongside Argent and Stiles. Scott stood up and hugged Isaac.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked.

Before Isaac could answer Argent went up and hugged him as well.

“Ummm I work here,” Isaac replied.

“You are an agent?” Stiles said, not believing that scarf boy was here.

“Are you kidding he is the best here,” Janet provided.

As they sat down, Joe looked at Scott.

“How did you know Isaac?”

Isaac looked at Scott. “He is a friend.”

Scott gave a small smile. After Alison, Argent and Isaac went away to France and Isaac never came back. Scott asked Argent about it but the former hunter said Isaac needed space and time to regroup again.

“I thought you were still in France,” Argent said.

Isaac shrugged.

“I got time to heal and I missed it here.”

“How did you join the task force?” Stiles asked.

“He was the first recruit,” Janet provided. Isaac shot her a look.

“What? You were. You joined the army and was under General Jones command,” Janet continued as if Isaac wasn’t there.

Scott, Stiles and Argent looked at Isaac in wonder. Before any of them could asked more questions, someone stood near the table.

“Lahey the General want to see you in his office,” Mole announced.

Isaac was grateful for the interruption, he didn’t really to sit here and talk to Scott; for the fear that he will let it slip about Kylie.

“Well I guess I will see you around,” Isaac said as he walked away.

Scott looked at Isaac’s retreating back, he felt like Isaac was hiding something and back to the conversation at the table. They were talking about their trip to Beacon Hills. But all he thought about was; Where is Malia?

 

The General’s officer

Malia stood near the window, looking out and was twitching her fingers. After breakfast, Malia dropped off Kylie at her school and came straight to see the general with her request. General Jones sat on his desk and was reviewing a file; he looked up occasionally at Malia then back on his work again.

“How’s Kylie?” he asked.

Maia snapped her head towards him.

“She’s fine, thanks for her birthday present. She’d loved it,” Malia said. The general gave Kylie a set of story pictures books and it was all about wolves. She loved to read it every day.

Jones smiled and grimaced, thinking back to when he used to get them for his daughter.

Malia nodded and turned back.

“He will agree,” Jones assured her.

Malia sighed. “I know.”

Just then the door open, Malia turned and saw Isaac coming in. Isaac was a little surprise to see Malia in the office with the general. He walked to Malia and grinned at her.

“Hey there,” he said as he hugged Malia.

Malia hugged back. “How’s your mission?”

“It was successful,” Isaac replied.

Isaac turned back to the general, confused of why he was here with Malia. They never occupied the same room together often and when they do; it always about Kylie.

“How’s Kylie?” Isaac asked.

“She’s fine,” Jones answered instead.

Isaac looked at Malia and raised his brows. What is going on?

“Why am I here? And on that note; why is Scott here?” Isaac questioned.

“You saw him?” Malia asked surprised.

“In the mess hall.”

“I know your team have a mission line up already but I want you to stay back, get your second in command to lead it,” Jones started.

“Malia needed someone to go with her to Beacon Hills,” Jones continued.

Isaac looked back at Malia and at the general.

“Why is she going to Beacon Hills?”

“Alex and his team are going with Scott and to get more were creatures to fight against Monroe,” Jones stated.

Isaac raised his brows.

“And how does it include me?”

Malia laid a hand on his, “I asked. I know I can do it on my own and I know that you don’t want to go back but……. I want you there with me.”

Isaac stared at Malia; he could smell the fear off her and anxiety.

He was a constant part of Malia’s life after they recruited her, helping her in her training and Kylie. She was a bit of Scott and Malia and he loved the little girl and always protect her.

“Ok, let’s go to Beacon Hills,” Isaac said.

Malia smiled at him.

“But you are paying it back,” Isaac interjected.

Jones stared at them. He never really wanted to send Malia to Beacon Hills because of Kylie, but he needs to because this will likely end the war if they get more fighters.

“Oh I almost forgot,” Isaac said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small wooden wolf, sitting on its hind legs with its back straight up as if it was howling.

Malia took it from his hand and grinned, ever since she could remembered wherever Isaac end up in his mission he always bring something for Kylie back, but it was always a wolf or coyote in any form.

“Thank you, she will love it.”

 

**At the head quarter’s parking lot**

Scott stood alongside Stiles and Argent, Alex and his team was also there. Bianca was checking her phone, Juliet was lying down in the booth of a SUV, Joe and Janet was arguing about what weapon to use in a fight.

“A Swiss knife is more effective,” Joe said.

Janet snorted.

“No if you want your enemy to bleed out slowly, you need something small to do the job.”

Stiles grimaced at them.

“Why could you do that?”

“So the person can last long enough to answer questions,” Janet provided.

“Do you all of you use weapons?” Argent asked.

“Yes to keep up the appearance to humans. We don’t want them to faint at the sight of glowing eyes do we now?” Joe proclaimed.

Scott was looking around the parking lot.

“Where’s Malia?” he finally asked.

“She will be down shortly, she needed to talk to the general,” Mole provided. She was sitting beside Juliet with a laptop on her lap. Alex was standing near her and glaring at her.

“Would you stop glaring at me?” Mole snapped at Alex.

“I will when you go back,” Alex admitted.

Mole scoffed and turned back to her laptop.

“Uh oh trouble in paradise?” Janet teased.

“Shut up!” Alex and Mole exclaimed.

Janet smiled with a glint in her eyes, she is enjoying this. Joe also crossed his arms and looked at them. Bianca just ignored them.

“You will do more work if you stay rather than going to Beacon Hills,” Alex confronted Mole.

“Are you saying I am not capable to work anywhere, because I remembered I saved your ass in New York, right next to you,” Mole snapped.

Janet chuckled earning looks from Alex and Mole.

Scott, Stiles and Argent stared in confusion.

“What is happening?” Stiles asked.

“You are front and centre to witness an epic lover’s spat,” Janet quipped.

“Shut up Janet!”

Joe whispered to them.

“They got married a month ago, but they still haven’t found a pace to work on. Alex wanted to keep Mole safe, Mole wanted to be in action. Alex was against letting Mole come with us, but general’s order.”

“I can hear you Joe,” Alex said.

Joe looked back at Alex with an innocent expression.

“Me? I wasn’t talking.”

Alex shake his head. Mole just ignored this and continued working on her laptop.

“They are a couple?” Scott questioned intrigued.

“Yes, some of our agents are. Were creatures with were creatures or humans, they actually found love in this sad world,” Janet sighed.

Stiles looked back at Mole and Alex, Alex was now leaning down to be eye level with Mole, his hands on either side of her. He was whispering to her, but Mole ignored him.

“And they work well together?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, together they can be a force to be dealt with, apart they are still strong,” Joe replied.

Scott instantly thought of him and Malia, they used to be like that. He wondered if they still are.

“Yeah kind a like the missed couples here,” Janet stated.

“Missed couples?” Stiles questioned.

“Couples we thought belong together but took longer to admit their feeling,” Joe answered.

“Yes like –,” Janet started but was cut by the ding of the elevator.

Scott turned to looked and blinked twice to ensure what he’s seeing is not a trick on his mind.

Malia and Isaac walked out; each with a small carry on. What caught Scott’s eyes was how close they were walking together, as if they done it before.

Stiles gaped at them.

“You two know each other?”

“We did meet in Beacon Hills,” Malia retorted.

Still Stiles gaped at them, then he turned to Scott; he was standing still with his hands balled up inside his jacket’s pocket.

They walked to another SUV, this one seem to belong to someone rather than to the task force. Isaac then pulled out something small from his jacket and pressed a button the booth’s door opened. He put his bag in and turned to relived Malia of hers. Malia simply handed it to him and stared at the group.

Scott felt light headed at the scene, from what he saw they were comfortable and familiar with each other.

“Am going with Isaac,” Janet proclaimed as she got her carry on and transferred it to Isaac’s SUV.

Mole suddenly snapped her laptop and stood down from the booth and stared at Alex.

“Isaac you’re coming with us to Beacon Hills?” Joe asked.

Isaac grinned and crossed his arms.

“The general thought you could use an extra hand.”

“Well then am coming with you,” Mole said as she walked up to Isaac, ignoring Alex grabbing her hands.

“Don’t you dare,” Mole warned him as she swatted his hand away.

“Fine, let’s get going,” Alex grunted and turned back.

Scott was still staring at Isaac and Malia. Malia turned to Isaac and stretched out her palm.

“Keys.”

Isaac looked at her palm and at her face.

“I know you haven’t slept for 48 hours, so let me drive,” Malia blurted.

“How do you even know that?” Isaac inquired.

“We video chat 48 hours ago, you were looking fresh and now you have huge bags under your eyes,” Malia stated.

“Keys,” Malia repeated as she wriggled her fingers.

Isaac sighed and dropped the keys on her palm and walked to the passenger door. Janet went and sat in the front seat, Isaac went in first and fall on the very back seat, while Mole sat on the behind Janet alongside Bianca. Malia got in to the driver’s seat. 

Stiles nudged Scott and pointed to the SUV, where Alex was already in the driver’s seat, Juliet and Joe was sitting in the very back, Argent in front. Stiles and Scott went and sat at the back.

Scott was still trying to process what he had seen and trying to interpreted what it means.

“Oh, what Janet was trying to said before they got down was that Malia and Isaac are also a missed couple,” Joe said unaware of Scott’s inner turmoil.

Stiles looked at Scott.

“You ok buddy?”

Scott nodded absently at Stiles.

“How well do they know each other?” Stiles asked.

“Isaac was the one who recruited Malia in the first place, four years ago,” Juliet answered.

Scott suddenly felt out of breathe. You’ve got to be kidding me, again?

**Beacon Hills**

Malia drove behind Alex’s SUV, Janet has since finished her story and was staring at her phone, Mole was grumping about men and their ego, Bianca was staring outside and Isaac was still asleep. Malia remembered Scott’s face when they walked out of the elevator; he went from surprised to wounded in a spam of a second.

Malia felt bad for doing that to Scott, but she will anything to avoid talking to Scott. They were driving through the town and Malia was going through a series of flashback. It felt weird to be back after five years, Malia thought she’d never come back but here she is. It was early evening and Malia saw children and teenagers going home after school.

She received a text from Jo; she already picked up Kylie and was now going home. Malia smiled.

They were driving away from the town and heading to the forest. Malia frowned, where exactly are they going? They went off the road and followed a trail which Malia recognize as the road leading to the Hale’s house. Finally they came to a stop. Malia parked the SUV and stared ahead.

It was the Hale’s house, but it looked different. Gone were the burned woods and broken pieces it was restored back to its original state. The outside was painted in white, the windows were grey and there were bush of roses outside the front of the house. Near the house were children playing on a playground, they were laughing and generally having fun. On the front porch some people were standing, looking at them.

“Isaac we’re here,” Mole woke Isaac up.

Isaac shot up from his seat and looked around him in alert.

“Whoa,” he whispered.

Whoa indeed, Malia thought as she opened her door.

The others were climbing out of the SUV as well; Argent, Scott and Stiles looked at the agents awaiting their reaction. The children stopped playing and looked at the new comers with curiosity with the people on the front porch.

“Welcome to Beacon Hills Sanctuary,” Scott warmly welcomed.

Before Malia could ask questions, there was slam of a door and a scream. Before Malia could leap into action, someone rushed down and grabbed Malia in a tight hug. Malia blinked her eyes and looked at the strawberry blond curls of her best friend.

Malia put her arms around Lydia and gave a genuine smile.

“It is so good to see you,” Lydia whispered.

“It’s good to see you too, Lydia,” Malia whispered back.

“Um hello what about me? Your husband,” Stiles asked sarcastically.

Lydia let go of Malia and looked back at Stiles.

“Oh I didn’t see you there,” Lydia returned.

“That’s hurtful,” Stiles said as he put his hand on his chest.

Isaac got around and stood beside Malia.

“Hey there Lydia,” Isaac said.

Lydia stared at Isaac before steeping on tiptoes and hugged him.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked.

“Am with the task force,” Isaac replied.

The other people on the porch walked down towards them. They were introduced to Alex, Joe, Juliet, Bianca, Janet and Mole. The first person to come up to Malia was Mason.

Malia grinned at him and he grinned back.

“It’s great to see you again,” he said as he shock her hand.

Followed by Liam, Corey, Alec and Parrish. Sheriff Stilinski came up to Malia and gave her a bone crushing hug.  They went to Isaac and were firing questions at him, where has he been, how was he and what was he doing here? Last of all was Melissa came up to her, she enveloped her into a motherly hug that nearly brought Malia to tears.

“It’s great to see Malia,” Melissa whispered in her ears. Malia felt guilty; she denied this woman her granddaughter but she has her reasons.

Malia looked over Melissa’s shoulder at Scott; he was standing apart from the others and was staring at her.

This is going to be fun, Malia thought grimly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok end of chapter 11, thoughts? I will properly upload the next chapter next week. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a pleasant time wherever you are.
> 
>  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y’all, finally manage to post chapter 12. Enjoy reading and don’t hesitate to give your thoughts.

 

**Beacon hills**

The Hale’s house was converted into a base of operation for the sanctuary. The kitchen was fully stoked, the study was used for planning and the living room was never almost empty. Malia was stunned at first and impressed at how far the pack has come.

The agents move into the study along with the pack and Argent and Melissa. Malia looked around her, there were two tables and on top were folders neatly stake alongside computers. There was also a sofa and chairs in the study. Mason, Liam, Melissa and Alec sat down, while the rest stood up. Malia looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

“Where is Kira?” Malia whispered to Lydia who was standing near her.

Lydia looked at Malia with an odd expression on her face.

“She left five years ago after you did,” Lydia replied in whisper.

Malia was surprised at this information; she thought Kira would always be at Scott’s side after declaring her love to him. Before she questioned Lydia again, Theo spoke up.

“Who are you?” The question was directed at Alex.

“Alex, this is my team,” Alex replied.

“Team?” Melissa asked, looking at each agent before resting her eyes on Isaac and Malia.

“We are from a task force which specialise in supernatural and human cases. From saving packs, loners, retrieving items the black market and saving humans’ assess we did it all,” Mole explained, earning a few looks from the pack.

“You’re a pack of supernatural cops?” Liam questioned.

“Hey watch it, not all of us are supernatural or cops,” Mole said narrowing her eyes at Liam.

“Most of us are supernatural and humans and you could say we are pack of sort,” Isaac said.

“How did you fit in this? Last time I saw you; you were off to France,” Melissa inquired.

Isaac shifted slightly at Melissa’s gaze.

“A lot changes.”

“And you?” Melissa inquired Malia.

Malia stared back at Melissa.

“I had my reasons.”

“Ok, before we come with a plan I could appreciate if you can introduce yourself,” Stiles said.

“Name’s Joe, werewolf, beta and was bitten,” Joe started off.

“Bianca, ex-navy seal and born werewolf,” Bianca picked up. Some of pack raised their eyebrows at this.

“Janet and a werecoyote,” Janet grinned impishly at the pack.

“Mole and a human though provoke me I will make your life miserable,” Mole threatened.

“Juliet and a kanima,” Juliet said earning a few raised eyebrows.

“How are you a kanima?” Lydia asked.

“Got the unpleasant side of the bite,” Juliet shrugged.

“Why are you here now?” Mason asked.

“They are looking for fighters,” Scott finally spoke; he hasn’t say a word since they arrive.

“Why do you need fighters?” Liam asked.

“Because with a great number we can take down Monroe’s army,” Isaac answered.

“We have team of agents around the world, dismantling her army. Her powers reach around the world, putting fear in the supernatural community. They are dwindling fast,” Isaac continued.

“If we get more to fight against her army we can end this war,” Alex injected.

“And Monroe will be the only one left standing,” Argent said.

The agents nodded.

“And you thought you can find them here?” Lydia questioned, thinking it will be unlikely.

“I know some of them will hesitate to join because they’d lost so much. But we got a winning chance here. Half of her army is already down, we can do this,” Juliet replied.

The pack was thinking it over; they knew that some of the were creatures will hesitate but there are a few who are willing to do it.

“Some of them will fight,” Scott said.

“That’s good,” Isaac said.

“Since it’s getting late, I think it’s best to wait until tomorrow to tell the others,” Melissa suggested.

The others nodded.

“Luckily Stiles called ahead to tell you were coming. We prepare a house for all of you but before you can go let’s eat….am starving,” Lydia uttered as her stomach growled.

The pack grinned and chuckled at her. Stiles went up to her and wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead and lips.

 “You better hope this baby comes out pretty because of the eating I’ve been doing,” Lydia chuckled.

Malia turned and stared at Lydia.

“You’re pregnant?” She blunted.

“I knocked her up,” Stiles exclaimed earning a kick to his ribs by Lydia and chuckles from the pack.

Malia just stared at them thinking of Kylie, she was brought of her musing when Isaac laid his hand on her own.

“Congratulations you guys,” Isaac proclaimed and promoting Malia to do the same.

“Congratulations guys,” Malia finally exclaimed and hugged Stiles and Lydia.

“Thanks Malia, actually with you here now I have something to ask you. After of course,” Lydia said.

Malia only nodded her head, terribly missing Kylie. Isaac put his arm around her shoulder, knowing what Malia is going through. Melissa saw this and raised a brow, along with Liam and Argent. They also turned to see Scott tensed at the sight.

“Let’s eat!” Stiles exclaimed as he walked with Lydia out of the room.

 

**Outside the house**

There was long table outside the back yard; food was already laid out on them. Argent sat at the head of the table with Melissa on his right. On the other of the table was Scott, on his right was the pack starting with Liam. On the other side was the agents, Janet sat next to Scott, followed by Joe, Bianca, Juliet, Isaac, Malia and Alex. Mole sat on the other side with Lydia avoiding Alex’s eyes.

“Who bit you?” Mason asked Joe.

Joe chewed his food before answering.

“I grew up in LA, there is a pack there and they are also a gang. Their boss was an alpha who bit anyone so they can have no choice but join his pack. He bit me but I never joined his gang. Alex found me and the rest is history.”

“Who’s the alpha?” Stiles asked and drank from his cup.

“Adam Santos,” Joe answered tensely.

Stiles choked on his drink and coughed. Lydia thumped his back.

“Adam Santos was an Alpha? The most sinister crime boss in LA?” Stiles spouted.

Joe simply nodded his head.

“Wait he died four years ago, there is someone new now,” Stiles said.

“Last I heard,” Joe said.

“You’re a werecoytoe, can you shift into a coyote?” Theo asked.

“Nope, it’s properly for the best,’ Janet answered sadly.

“I figured since Malia is with you, she taught you to shift,” Theo said. Malia narrowed her eyes at him.

Janet snapped her head towards Malia.

“You can turn into a frigging coyote? No way you’ve got to teach me!” Janet demanded.

Malia panicked, since giving birth to Kylie she hasn’t shift into a coyote on will; that power is gone. But she’s not telling them that.

“Umm….” Malia started.

“The last time I saw you shifted was in Russia when we went for a job. Over the years I haven’t seen you shift yet. Probably because you forgotten how?” Isaac said as he continued to eat.

Malia wanted to kiss Isaac on the forehead for saving her.

“Right, that was four years ago. Since that I haven’t done it because I never needed to,” Malia said.

Lydia and Stiles titled their heads and looked at Malia; she’s hiding something.

“And beside Janet you will just bleed out somewhere and you won’t even know it,” Malia added.

Janet seem to think it over and nodded her head.

“True,” Janet conceded.

“Why?” Liam asked.

Janet smiled and lifted up her right hand, with her left hand she dislocated her right thump. That was a huge cracked.

“Oh..”

“Gross..”

“Whoa”

“Janet!” Mole yelled at her.

“What? I want to show them that I don’t feel pain. Pierce by a bullet and stab to the back I never felt the pains. Only seconds later I will pass out of loss of blood and if I shift into a coyote, well that’s different story altogether,” Janet explained as she put back her thumb.

Lydia stared at Janet, “That’s fascinating.”

Janet shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

Scott was barely eating his food; he was watching everyone and glancing now and then at Malia and Isaac. Are they together or not? Scott thought irritated. He saw Isaac pulled out her chair before sitting down, he would sometime saw Isaac sneaking something on Malia’s plate without her noticing and Malia smiled at him when she took a bite of it. Malia would sometime tap her fingers on the table but Isaac would simply cover her hand to eased her out of it. And now Isaac has his arm draped over the back of Malia’s chair, looking very comfortable.

Scott felt something he never felt in a long time; jealousy. He scoffed inward Scott MaCall never gets jealous, yet here he was. Food tasted like saw dust and he was glancing at them and feeling annoyed at himself for feeling this way.

Scott turned and looked directly at his mother’s eyes. Melissa too was watching them and at Scott, from what she can see Isaac and Malia didn’t really do anything to suggest they were together. Maybe it was feeling but Melissa somehow knew Isaac and Malia are nothing more than friends. She saw Scott tensed at the moments they shared and her heart went out to her son. Melissa smiled at Scott; Scott attempted to smile back before turning away.

Malia was agitated, she managed to take a few bites but she was nervous. Especially when Scott was glancing at her and Isaac, it was frustrating. But she doesn’t bear mind to Scott much because in her mind she was thinking of Kylie and her afternoon routine before bedtime. Whenever Malia went on missions, Jo would call her and she talked with Kylie. But Jo hasn’t called her yet. Suddenly her phone vibrated in her jacket.

 She got it out and saw Jo’s name flashing on the screen. She pushed her chair back and stood up, everyone stared at her.

Malia clear her throat. “Sorry I have to take this.” She walked to the front of the house and finally answered her phone away from werewolves’ ears.

_“Salute,”_ Malia said, speaking in French.

_“Salute,”_ a small voice answered back.

Malia felt her heart swelled at the voice.

_“How are you?”_ Malia continued on in French, Kylie grew up talking in French and she was fluent in it.

_“I am great. I got my numbers right and we sing songs in class. Mém_ _é_ _and I went to the supermarket and we got home and cook……what did we cook again?”_ Kylie asked. _“Right we cook ratatouille.”_

Malia smiled, _“Really? And how was the ratatouille?”_

_“It was magnificent.”_ There was a sound of smacking of lips and Malia knew Kylie was intimating a French chef.

Malia softly chuckled.

_“Did you save some people today?”_ Kylie asked.

_“Not yet but I will tomorrow,”_ Malia replied.

_“M_ _é_ _m_ _é_ _is going to read one of the books that general gave me,”_ Kylie said giddily.

_“Which one?”_

_“The mama wolf and her baby,”_ Kylie said.

Malia turned and looked back at the house; she could hear the others cleaning up the dinner.

_“That sound like an amazing book,”_ Malia expressed.

_“The pictures are so pretty. We can read together when you get back,”_ Kylie suggested.

Malia was always surprised at her daughter’s behaviour, because she certainly didn’t take it from her.

_“I think that is awesome,”_ Malia replied.

Kylie giggled at her mom’s choice of word. They continued talking for two minutes before Kylie let out a yawn.

_“Ok, I think it’s time for bed,”_ Malia stated.

_“No, story first,”_ Kylie yawned her reply.

_“Ok, story first. Good night sweet daughter,”_ Malia chuckled.

_“Good night mummy,”_ Kylie replied drowsily.

Malia heard a shuffle before Jo’s voice came on.

_“Merci and good night Jo,”_ Malia whispered.

_“Good night Malia,”_ Jo replied softly and hung up.

As soon as she put her phone into her jacket, the door opened and the agents came out.

Lydia walked down to Malia and stood beside her.

“We are walking from here, the house is not far,” Lydia said.

Isaac opened up the booth and got out the bags. Janet grabbed hers while Isaac held onto his and Malia’s.

Alex and the others got out their bags.

“Good night everyone,” Melissa called out from her seat in the SUV with Argent in the driver’s seat.

Mason, Corey and Alec stood at front porch, watching Stiles, Scott, Liam and Lydia walking with agents.

“Where do they sleep?” Mole asked.

“They look after the sanctuary, so they sleep at the house,” Stiles answered.

“Whenever we are in town, we either stay with Sheriff or we stay here too,” Lydia added.

They walked a few metres and stopped. In front of them stood a small house, lights are switch on, giving it a homely feeling. Lydia walked up the small porch and opened the door, Stiles and Scott followed behind.

The agents followed up, Malia stood back and looked back at the Hale’s house and couldn’t be more impressed of how far they had come.

As Malia walked into the room; she saw the others standing in a small living room, next to it is the kitchen and dining room. There was a stair which goes up, probably to the bedrooms.

“We use this house as a transit for anyone who came to Beacon Hills,” Lydia said.

“You did all of this?” Isaac asked as he looked around.

“Actually Derek and Braeden did all of this, we help in any way we can,” Stiles answered.

“Where are they?” Malia asked.

“They lived in the loft, they are coming tomorrow,” Scott replied. Malia just nodded her head.

“There are three bedrooms up stairs and a bathroom,” Lydia said, indicating the stairs.

“Breakfast tomorrow at the main house, after that we can talk to the other shifters,” Lydia provided.

“Thank you for everything,” Alex said.

Stiles, Scott and Lydia walked towards the door, before they went outside Lydia turned back.

“Malia can I have a word with you? Outside,” Lydia asked.

Malia frowned and walked out with them. Stiles and Scott stood down the steps and looked back at them.

“Go ahead, I’ll be right behind,” Lydia insisted.

Stiles nodded, Scott simply stood and stared at Malia. Stiles nudged him and Scott startled. They walked together to the main house.

Lydia turned back to Malia with a sympathy expression.

“Sorry I told him not to be weird,” Lydia apologized.

Malia gave a small smile and nodded. They walked down the steps and away from the house.

“How are you?” Malia asked.

“I should be asking you that,” Lydia chuckled.

“I am ok thanks for asking,” Lydia continued.

“What happened to you all those years ago?” Lydia asked.

Malia stayed silent, contemplating what to say. Before she could speak Lydia spoke.

“Don’t worry I won’t pressure you. When you’re ready am here,” Lydia said softly, laying a hand on Malia’s arm. Malia nodded gratefully at Lydia.

“But if you here longer, or you decide to stay back in town. I want you to be my baby’s godmother,” Lydia beamed at Malia.

Malia was stunned at the request. “Why?” Malia blurted.

“Because you are my friend, you disappeared five years ago but I didn’t forget about you. And you coming back it must be fate,” Lydia answered.

“We never give up looking for you, especially Scott. He was following leads to find you,” Lydia admitted.

Malia stood and stared at Lydia; shocked.

“Scott was looking for me?” Malia asked softly.

Lydia nodded her head.

“Even when you wrote that letter, he never gave up.”

“What about Kira?”

Lydia shook her head. “She left. I asked Scott but he never said anything.”

 Malia felt a ripple of shock through her body. She just stared at Lydia.

“Have you talk to Scott?” Lydia asked.

“Umm…. No,” Malia admitted.

Lydia stared at Malia and nodded. “Just listen to him, ok?”

Lydia walked away before she turned and looked at Malia.

“You and Isaac, huh?” Lydia said.

“We are nothing,” Malia confined.

Lydia just grinned and turned back to walked back to the main house. Malia walked up the steps and into the house.

“Ok, Alex and Mole you are taking a room,” Janet announced.

“No, girls and boys. Separate rooms,” Mole blurted.

“Fine, let’s get some sleep,” Alex said defeated.

Isaac looked at Malia. “You’re ok?”

Malia nodded her head.

 

**Before dawn, the next day**

Malia laid in bed, staring up the ceiling. She slept in fits; she finally gave up sleeping before four. She could hear Janet snoring softly on the bed next to hers. She looked across the room and saw Mole’s sleeping form on her bed. Juliet and Bianca are in the other room while the boys slept in another room.

Malia got out of the bed and walked to her bag. She got her out her running shoes and tiptoed to Mole’s bed. She tapped her shoulder and Mole shot up from the bed with a gun.

“What the hell Malia? I almost shot you,” Mole whispered.

Malia winced, “Sorry.”

Mole looked out the window. “What time is it?”

“Almost five, I can’t sleep am going for a walk,” Malia replied.

“Am coming with you,” Mole said as she put her feet on the floor.

“No I will be fine; I’d walked through this forest a hundred times. I’ve got my phone with me,” Malia pointed out.

“Go back to sleep.”

Mole squinted at Malia. “Are you sure?”

Malia nodded her head. Mole sighed and put her feet back on the bed.

Malia tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. She walked down the stairs and through the living room, to the front door.

Malia stood outside and saw the night sky filled with the glows of the early dawn. She tied up her shoes and walked down the steps and began to walk; away from the house.

She blew out a breath, her mind playing the conservation with Lydia over again.

_“We never give up looking for you, especially Scott.”_

She was touched at the gestures Scott and the pack did to find her, even when she told them not to. Malia sighed, she knew what she did has consequences but it was the right decision, if Monroe found out about Kylie all those years ago….. Malia shake her head; she doesn’t want to think about the what ifs.

She continued walking; the first ray of dawn was striking across the sky. Malia walked with one designation in mind, the car wreck. She was a few feet away from the site when she heard someone running. Standing still, she looked around her and listened carefully. The sound was coming a few metres ahead of her, she back track and hid behind a tree. Standing still she listened again, the person was coming closely. As the person ran closer to the tree Malia struck out her arm and the person fell down with grunt. Malia looked and quickly crouched down.

“Oh my God, am sorry!” Malia exclaimed as she looked at Scott’s face.

Scott heaved himself on his elbow and winced at Malia and rubbed his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Scott grunted.

“Me? what are you doing here in the woods? Are you trying to scare everyone,” Malia replied as she helped Scott onto his feet.

“I was running,” Scott said as he indicated to his workout clothes and running shoes.

Malia looked at his shirt and pants and back up to his face.

“Oh sorry,” Malia apologised.

Scott shook his head at Malia. “What are you doing here?”

“I…..went…for a walk. I couldn’t sleep,” Malia mumbled.

Scott looked at her, and nodded.

“Me neither. Running helps clear my mind.”

They slowly walked back.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Malia questioned.

“A lot on my mind lately. You?” Scott replied.

Malia shrugged her shoulders. “Me too.”

“Hey..”

“Scott..”

They stopped and grinned at each other.

“You go first,” Scott indicated.

Malia blew out a breath and spoke.

“Am sorry for the way I left five years ago. It was a coward way and am sorry for that.”

“Am sorry I was the reason to you cried, it wasn’t my intention,” Scott said.

Malia shook her head. “You were not the reason.”

“Am pretty sure I was. Why did you leave? We always talked about everything,” Scott asked, they were a few metres away from the house.

Malia shifted on her feet, and looked around her before back at Scott.

“How did we fell in love?” Malia blurted.

Scott was taken back; he didn’t expect this question.

“Kira mentioned something about you not in love with me. I mean we pretty much fell in bed when we got together, it wasn’t love at first sight,” Malia pointed out.

Scott thought back; they got together in an unlikely time but managed to stick together.

“It wasn’t love at first sight but I did love you,” Scott admitted.

There was silence until Malia spoke up again.

“I heard you told Kira you loved her and she kissed you. I ran that night to Peter and told him I want to get away from Beacon Hills. I didn’t want to stay and watch you happy with Kira,” Malia confessed.

“I didn’t want to stay and cursed myself for another fail relationship. I never want to feel defeated in my life again,” Malia continued.

Scott stared at Malia, how one night changed everything between them? Scott still loved Malia even after five years.

“I didn’t loved Kira the way I love you. I told Kira you are only person I wanted in my life, we shared a history but you are my future. I should told you this more often,” Scott stated.

“But you are not convince so I will prove it to you even if it means fighting for our lives here,” Scott vowed.

Malia stared at Scott, her heart beating frantically at his declaration, she remained quiet.

“Even when you are happy with someone, I will take my chances to convince you we still have a shot to be together again,” Scott continued.

Malia frowned; _happy with someone else? What?_

Before Malia asked what he meant by that, someone called her name. They both turned and saw Isaac walking towards them. Malia turned and stared at Scott as he clenched his jaw.

Wait, Scott thought Isaac and I are together? Malia thought. Before she correct him, Scott spoke up.

“I’ll see you later.” Scott walked away; he murmured a good morning to Isaac and continued walking.

Isaac came and stood next to Malia. “What was that?”

Malia swallowed and replied. “Nothing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 12. What do you think? The next chapter will upload by the end of this week; already started on it so fingers cross. Thank you for reading and have a pleasant morning, lunch or evening wherever you are.
> 
>  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Did you missed me? Am kidding, sorry it’s been a while. I should have posted a month ago but I’ve got a promotion at work so busy, busy I didn’t have the time to write the chapter. But no worries here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and don’t forget to give your thoughts.

The **main house**

  
Malia and Isaac walked up to the main house, the other already went up. Malia thought back to Scott’s declaration; to be completely honest Malia has mixed feelings about this. On one hand she was giddy that Scott still loved her and on the other she was afraid of what Scott will do if he find out about Kylie. Isaac reassured her that Scott won’t do anything drastic, but Malia still felt indifferent.

  
They walked to the backyard, the table from last night was laid with breakfast and the sitting arrangement was the same from last night. Though Stiles and Lydia were not in their seats.

  
“Wow who did this?” Malia asked, gesturing to the food.

  
“We did,” Mason and Corey answered.

  
“And it is delicious, “ Melissa beamed at them.

  
“Where are Stiles and Lydia?” Malia questioned.

  
“Morning sickness,” Melissa responded.

  
“That bad?” Mole asked, concerned.

  
“Second trimester can be awful, “ Melissa provided.

  
“My morning sickness stopped when I was in my third trimester,” Melissa added, smiling at Scott.

  
“Sorry mom,” Scott smiled. Everyone chuckled.

  
Malia thought back to her pregnancy; she was sick though it all. Jo’s herbs helped but it never last. Though it was worth it. She was brought out of her musing when Janet address her.

  
“Why don’t you help her, Malia?”

  
“What?” Malia’s voiced rose.

  
The packs turned to look at her expectantly.  
“Yeah didn’t you spend the last four months with a pregnant woman? In your report you said you made a remedy to help with her morning sickness?” Janet noted.

  
Malia continued to stared at Janet, feeling the pack’s curiosity spiking. Before she could speak Mole spoke up first.

  
“How do you know that? That’s confidential.”

  
Janet suddenly find her mug interesting; picking it up and downing her coffee in one gulp.

  
“Oh that’s hot!” Janet exclaimed.

  
“Janet......” Mole drawled softly.

  
Janet picked up her fork and play around with the scrambled eggs on her plate.

  
“I might read it on her report,” Janet admitted.

  
“What? That’s for general’s eyes only. How did you find it?” Mole exclaimed.

  
“What? I was bored waiting for him so I read the report. But only the front page not the rest of it,” Janet replied.

  
Mole open her mouth to retorted but Alex beat her to it.

  
“Please for the love of God don’t do it again.”

  
Janet held up her right hand. “I promise.”

  
The agents sighed; knowing full well the promise will be broken indefinitely.

  
“So can you?” Janet asked Malia. The others turned to look at her.

  
Malia cleared her throat and stood up.  
“No promises,” Malia said.

  
Malia walked up the house, Melissa looked at her retreating back and to Alex.

  
“You assigned her to look after a pregnant woman? Have you met Malia?” Melissa remarked.

  
The pack thought the same thing; Malia is always blunt and never patient, if she was assigned the look after the woman; she would drove the woman insane.

  
“I didn’t assign her the general did, he thought Malia will be a better fit to look after her,” Alex replied.

  
“Beside the woman loved Malia, she even named her daughter after Malia. Well it became her middle name anyway,” Janet said.

  
“Janet!” Mole exclaimed.

  
“Sorry.”

  
“Really?” Melissa asked surprised.

  
“Who was the woman?” Argent asked.  
The agents looked at each other, silently communicating with each other. The information is sensitive to share but since they are joining forces with the pack they will share it.

  
“The mate of an Alpha in Texas,” Mole provided.

  
“Mate?” Scott questioned.

  
“His wife, she is also the pack’s emissary,” Joe clarified.

  
“We called her mate.... well because they are mated,” Janet said.

  
“Why did she need protection?” Liam asked.

  
“She was pregnant with the heir of the pack, there are some betas who didn’t want the power to go to the baby. They wanted to overthrown the alpha and his heir by targeting his mate,” Mole explained.

  
“The alpha reached out to the general and ask for our help. We went to Texas and helped him in his fight, while his mate and Malia went out of town. Probably the city but no one knew,” Alex continued on from Mole.

  
“But why Malia?” Melissa asked.

  
“Because the emissary picked her. Something along the line we’ll get along fine; no one else knows really. She picked Malia to keep her safe and she did,” Juliet answered.

  
“What about the alpha?” Argent asked.

  
“He is alive and well, watching his daughter grow everyday. After the fight no one stood up to him again,” Alex replied.

  
“So you protect alphas too?” Scott questioned.

  
“Only those who reach out to the agency. We provide protection to those who needs it. From their own pack or Monroe,” Mole answered.

  
The pack was contemplating this information and Scott was starting to see Malia in a new light.

  
**Inside the house**

  
Malia walked through the back door and followed the sound of someone vomiting. She walked up to a door; presumably Stiles and Lydia’s. She knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened to revealed Stiles.

  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles frowned.

  
“Tell Lydia to come down to the kitchen, I have something that can help her,” Malia replied bluntly and turned around.

  
In the kitchen Malia hunt for the herbs that helped in her morning sickness. When she found them she blended them in the blender. When it was finished Stiles and Lydia walked down. Lydia sat at one of the stool at the Isle and stared at the greenish liquid Malia was pouring into a tall glass.

  
“What is that?” Lydia asked warily.

  
“To help ease your morning sickness,” Malia bluntly replied as she pushed the glass towards Lydia. Stiles looked at the glass with disdain. Lydia managed to hold back a barf.

  
“Just drink it,” Malia eased gently.

  
Lydia held up the glass and looked Malia.  
“What’s in it?” she asked.

  
Malia simply grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote down the ingredients .

  
“It will do you wonder,” Malia simply said.  
Lydia took a sip for a taste; not finding it revolting she took another one until she finished it. She smacked her lips and tilt her head, waiting to bolt for the bathroom but nothing happen.

  
“Wow,” Stiles looked impressed.

  
“How did you know about this?” Lydia asked.  
Malia shrugged. “It came in handy when I was with a pregnant woman the last four months.”

  
“No really where did you learn this?” Stiles asked curiously.

  
Malia smiled, “My secret.”

  
“Come on it will help you eat breakfast and properly lunch too,” Malia said as she walked out the door.

  
As they walked out of the house the others stared at them.

  
“I am impressed,” Melissa said as Lydia sat down next to Stiles.

  
Malia simply shrugged and grabbed a waffle onto her plate and drink her coffee. Isaac smiled at Malia, remembering the times when Malia was sick in her pregnancy but after drinking the herbs she was back to her normal self.

  
After breakfast they clear the table and washed up. They walked to the front of the house. Liam stood in front of the steps and addressed everyone.

  
“I got the message out to everyone one that we will meet at nine thirty at the main house.”  
Alex nodded his head. “Good from there we can ask if they are willing to fight against Monroe.”

  
Before anyone could talk a SUV drove up the driveway. It parked and the doors were opened. Malia saw Derek got out of the driver’s side. She grinned as she step down from the steps and towards her cousin. Derek walked up the front of the SUV and grabbed Malia into a crushing hug. Malia chuckled into his shoulder and return the hug. They pulled back and stared at each other.

  
“I thought I never see you again,” Derek admitted.

  
Malia shrugged. “Me too.”

  
“My turn,” someone said behind Derek. Malia looked around and grinned. She reached and hug Braeden, she laughed.

  
“Easy there tiger am only human,” Braeden joked.

  
Malia pulled and laughed at her, before she would speak a voice whined in the SUV.  
“Daddy I want to come out.”

  
Malia looked and stared at a miniature version of Derek with a light brown skin. It was girl by the looks of her black curly-haired and dark pink jacket. Malia blinked at her and then to Derek and Braeden who stood and smiled at Malia.

  
“Malia meet your niece; Talia Erica Hale,” Derek introduced.

  
“What? You guys had a kid?” Malia asked as she turned to the girl and opened her door. The girl stared at Malia holding her stuffed wolf to her chest.

  
“Hi there,” Malia said gently to the girl. She reached out her hand and the girl quietly grabbed it and giggled at her. Malia’s heart swell at the sound; so much like her daughter.

  
“She is three years old,” Braeden provided.  
Only two years younger than Kylie, Malia thought.

  
“Can I hold her?” Malia asked Braeden.

Braeden moved forward and removed the straps of her car seat. Malia got Talia out of her car seat and into her arms. Talia giggled and moved Malia’s hair out of her face.

  
“You’re pretty,” Talia whispered.

  
“So are you,” Malia chuckled.

  
“Huh, I never took for a kid person,” Derek said as he stared at Malia and Talia.

  
“In my line of work I met so many interesting people,” Malia replied back. Talia wiggled in her arms, Malia set her on the ground and she was running up to the pack.

  
“Uncle Scott!” Talia shouted gleefully.

  
Scott chuckled and picked her up. He held in his arms and kissed her cheek.

  
“How’s my favourite goddaughter?”

  
Talia giggled at Scott and demanded that he put her down but Scott held on fast; Talia giggled more. All the while Malia silently watched this side of Scott and how he handled Talia, he was so gentle the with her. Malia knew he would be the same with Kylie but Malia is not yet ready for that yet.

  
“Talia loves Scott,” Braeden said next to Malia. Malia stared at them.

  
“She sure does.”

  
“You have a beautiful daughter,” Malia said to Derek.

  
Derek held Braeden closed and smiled at Malia.

  
“Thanks,” Derek grinned.

  
Malia heard footsteps walking towards the house, she turned and saw people walking towards. They were men, boys, women and girls. Alex walked up to her and stated.  
“Let’s start.”

  
**30 minutes later**

  
The people called stood in a circle around the agents as they listen to what they have to say. Scott and the pack stood to one side, looking from face to face gawking their reaction. Some were reluctant to listen, others listened while some were afraid.  
After Alex finished talking one of the men stood forward and addressed Alex.

  
“Why do you think we fight for you?”

  
“So we can win this war and never to live in fear again,” Alex replied.

  
The man simply shook his head. “Don’t you think that’s we are doing? Most of us here were forced to leave our homes because of Monroe and you are asking us to go against her army? You are insane.”

  
“Don’t you want to be free of her army? Be able to live again in your homes?” Mole asked.

  
“Why do you care? You’re not one of us,” the man sneered.

  
Mole stood tall and stared at the man.

  
“I might not be one of you guys but I saw what Monroe did to a pack, she dismantled and scattered them. They were so afraid of going up against her we help them gain their confidence to fight back,” Mole retorted.

  
The man stared at Mole then he turned to Alex.

  
“Count me out,” he stated and moved back.

  
A young man came forward. “I will join.”  
“So would I.”

  
Soon other people join, there were 20 people who are willing to fight against Monroe’s army. Scott and the pack slowly breathe out the breath they were holding.

  
One of the fighters stood in front of Alex.  
“Shouldn’t we train?” he asked.

  
Alex nodded his head. “You will be soon we arrive at the headquarters.”

  
The man’s gazed to the agents finally resting on Juliet. “What about we start now?” he asked staring directly at her.

  
Alex looked at him then at Juliet, he smirked. “ Your call.”

  
Alex step back as Juliet went up to the man. “What your name?”

  
“Ivan but you can call me anything you want,” Ivan said smugly.

  
Juliet nodded her head. “Juliet.”

  
“Well Juliet.....” Before Ivan would laid his hand on her shoulder, Juliet grabbed and twisted it around. Ivan screamed in agony. Before long he was front down on the dirt, his arms behind him and Juliet sitting on top of him; holding him in place. Ivan was huffing out dried leaves from his mouth.

  
“First rule in combat never get distracted,” Juliet snickered as she gave a final twist of the arm and stood back.

  
Ivan got up reluctantly and nursing his arms, staring at Juliet as if he seeing Juliet for the first time. The others snickered at his expression.

  
“Yeah never provoke her, she fights dirty. And she is a kanima,” Janet taunted.

  
“that’s enough, we can do more at the headquarters ,” Scott commanded. The other werewolves listened. Malia was impressed, Scott was able to get the attention everyone by his voice. He is a good alpha.

  
“We leave after lunch, so pack a bag,” Alex said.

  
The 20 fighters walked back to retrieve their belongings. The pack and the agents moved to the front of the house. Derek and Braeden alongside them, Talia has picked Liam to be her playmate at the moment. They were sitting on the front steps of the house, Talia was trying to open up Liam’s hands but to no valid.

  
“Am coming with you guys,” Derek said.

  
Scott shook his head. “They need someone to look to and you are it.”

  
Derek opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Talia’s happy shrill as she looked at Liam’s open palms. Derek looked at her then he nodded his head at Scott.

  
“Just come back in one piece so we can talk your ear off with our adventures since you’d been away,” Braeden urged Malia as she threw a arm around her shoulder.

  
“I couldn’t miss it in the world,” Malia replied.

  
Malia looked around and turned to Derek.

  
“Where is Peter?”

  
The pack shifted their feet and looked anywhere but at Malia.

  
“He hasn’t been here in five years,” Scott answered, remembering the night Peter punched him.

  
“Last I heard he was in London,” Derek added.

  
“So he never met Talia?” Malia inquired.

  
“Oh he knew. He send a gift basket,” Braeden stated. Malia frowned.

  
Alex clapped his hands. “Let’s get a move on.”

  
Everyone spilt up to do their part before leaving.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a short chapter, will write the next one longer. So thoughts? Don’t hesitate to give them. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up......no promises but hopefully, hopefully by this weekend. For now have a pleasant day, lunch or evening where ever you are. BYE!
> 
>  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

 

**At the headquarters**

Malia signed as she parked the SUV at the parking garage. She looked over her shoulder at Janet, Mole and Juliet. Mole and Janet were sleeping and Juliet was simply staring out the window.

“You’re ok?” Malia asked Juliet.

Juliet turned and looked at Malia. “Am ok. Just good to be back.”

Isaac sat in front with Malia; he opened the door and got out. Malia followed suit, Juliet woke Mole and Janet up. They drove back right after lunch, the others were parking their cars and getting out. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Liam were in Stiles SUV. Theo, Corey, Manson and Argent were left at Beacon Hills to cover for them. The twenty fighters were also there.

Alex walked up the Mole and attempted to grab her hand. Mole whipped her hand out of reach and point a finger at Alex.

“Oh we’re not done. Not by far,” Mole threatened. Alex sighed deeply and walked to the elevator. The others followed behind.

As they walked through the open elevator door; General Jones was standing in front of the door; waiting for them.

“Welcome to the agency,” Jones welcomed them.

“Your rooms are prepared for you, settle in we will start off tomorrow,” Jones provided.

‘Who are you?” Theo asked.

“General Steven Jones head of this task force,” Jones replied.

He turned leaving everyone looking at his retreating back.

“Well that’s general for you,” Bianca said as she started to walk away.

A female agent was standing slightly off; she gesture to the pack and the fighters.

“This way I’ll show you to your rooms.”

The fighters and the pack followed her. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Isaac and Janet stood back. Scott was looking at Malia, he meant what he said about proving to her that they have another shot at been together; if even it means breaking someone’s heart. Scott looked over to Isaac standing next to Malia; he can’t seem to get over the fact that they are together. How is that even possible?

“Well we better be going,” Lydia said breaking Scott’s train of thoughts.

“Yeah, we now know that the agency is near our work place. Tomorrow we will pop by,” Stiles stated.

Stiles turned to Scott. “You’re bunking with us?”

Scott shook his head. “I think its best I stay with the others.”

Stiles shrugged. “Ok.”

Lydia reached over to Malia and took her hand.

“Thank you for the remedy. I will use it again tomorrow,” Lydia exclaimed. Ever since she drank the mix; her stomach settle and she felt better.

Malia nodded her head. “You got the ingredient’s list?”

“Of course, I memorized it,” Lydia said as she winked at Malia.

Malia chuckled.

“You still haven’t told us where you learnt about this magical herb to cure morning sickness,” Stiles interjected.

Malia smiled coyly at Stiles. “My secret.”

“Maybe you learnt it from your time with the Alpha’s mate,” Liam provided.

Malia turned and frowned at Liam.

“We had to tell them; they were curious,” Janet asked Malia unvoiced question.

“That’s ok,” Malia said.

“So?” Stiles asked. He had feeling that Malia is hiding something, but he couldn’t put a finger in it.

“Maybe,” Malia replied a secret smile.

Stiles blew a frustrated breath, Malia simply chuckled. Just then her phone beeped. Malia looked at her phone and saw a message from Jo. She texted Jo to tell her she was coming back and Jo replied that they will wait for her to start movie night.

The text from Jo was simply a picture of Kylie sitting on the floor of the living room and looking at her story books, next to her were pillows and a bowl of popcorns. Malia smiled at the picture. She put her phone back into her pocket and turned to the others.

“Well then I will be going too. Long day tomorrow so early sleep,” Malia said.

“You’re not staying here?” Lydia questioned.

“Nope I have my own place,” Malia answered.

“Which I never see,” Janet admitted.

Malia turned to her and grinned. “And you never will. I rather not bring my work to my safe place. My safe place is to relax and not care about work.”

“Fine I will respect that,” Janet sighed.

“Yeah am going too,” Isaac said.

“You too? I thought you live here,” Stiles asked.

“Nah, I like my own place. Been with the army for three years can do that for you,” Isaac replied.

Lydia raised her eyebrow; she has so many questions to ask.

“What about you?” Liam asked Janet.

“I live here and at my place,” Janet shrugged.

“So are you going home?” Scott asked.

“No I’ll sleep here, am beat,” Janet said.

“Good night see you tomorrow,” Malia said as she walked to the elevator.

“Good night,” Isaac said as he walked alongside Malia.

Scott stared and felt the same feeling he had from last night at the dinner table. Stiles, Liam and Lydia stared at Malia to Scott; gawking his reaction. His body was tense. Janet suddenly felt the air shifted, she also looked at Scott and saw how tense he was and something clicked in her brain.

“Oh my God…..you and Malia?” Janet asked in shock.

Scott turned back to Janet after the elevator door shut; he frowned at Janet and opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t deny it; I can smell your chemo. You are jealous,” Janet jeered.

Scott shut his mouth and sighed deeply. Stiles thumped his shoulders.

“Hey am sure it’s nothing. I mean they are going to the same elevator but it is properly nothing. Right, guys?” Stiles assured Scott and looked over to Lydia and Liam for reassurance.

“Yes totally…”

“They are not…..”

“What? You think that? I’d have been with them for three years and in all that time they are always together. Not showing PDA but I know they are together,” Janet snorted.

Stiles winced as Scott slumped his shoulders, Lydia and Liam stared at Janet not believing that she would say that.

“What? It is true. Wait till tomorrow you will see them arrive together,” Janet noted.

Scott groaned.

“I think you say enough,” Lydia said to Janet.

“Ok am sorry to poke it but believe it,” Janet admitted as she held up a hand.

Janet looked over to Scott, he was staring into space and she could smell his chemo. He was feeling jealous, anger and remorse. Janet frowned. Why would Scott feel remorse?

She thought over the past evening events; how Malia reacted when Scott was coming with them to the headquarter and how Scott reacted in the parking garage when Malia arrived with Isaac. Also at the dinner table last night, Scott was staring intensely at Malia and Isaac. Then she realized why.

“You were with Malia before she left Beacon Hills?” Janet whispered.

Scott snapped his eyes to Janet. Seconds later he nodded his head.

“But you did something to drove her away and now……,” Janet emphasised.

“You are trying to win her back,” Janet added.

They were all silence before Janet spoke up again.

“My money is on you if you win her back,” Janet announced. The others just groaned.

 

**Malia’s loft**

Malia arrived home a few minutes ago; she hasn’t changed out of her clothes since she arrived. She headed straight for the living room and to Kylie who was sitting on the floor. Kylie let a sound of delight when she saw her mother and an even more shirk when she saw Isaac.

“Uncle Isaac!” Kylie shouted gleefully.

Isaac got down beside the girl and hugged her. Kylie wrapped her little arms around Isaac’s neck and held on tight.

“Did you bring me anything?” Kylie asked eagerly when she let go of Isaac.

Isaac put a finger to his chin and pretended to think it over.

“Was I supposed to bring something for you?”

“Yes! You always brought something for me,” Kylie giggled.

Isaac put his hands on his jacket and patted at the pockets.

“Well am not sure where I left it….umm,” Isaac mumbled.

Kylie giggled more at the scene.

“Uncle Isaac you always do this,” Kylie said as she shook her head and giggled.

“Umm wait a minute,” Isaac said as he reached into his pocket and slowly pulled something out.

“I found something,” Isaac added as he held the object up for Kylie to see.

Kylie gasped in delight as she saw the craved wooden wolf.

“Oh it’s so pretty,” Kylie gleefully announced; earning a chuckle from the adults.

“Thank you Uncle Isaac,” Kylie said as she hugged Isaac again and jumped up.

“Come and see my collection,” Kylie said as she took his hands and led him down her room.

Malia stared after them and looked at Jo.

“I was gone two days and she is actually talker than when I was here,” Malia chuckled.

Jo smiled. “Well she is a werewolf; you never know what will happen.”

Malia smiled in returned. Just then Isaac came out of the room with Kylie on his back. She was giggling happily as he jogged to the living room.

“Stop! Stop!” Kylie cried in delight.

Isaac got her down and grinned at her.

“Will you stay with us and watch _Moana_ with us?” Kylie questioned eagerly.

Isaac put his hand over his chest and sighed dramatically.

“Alas I cannot. Am sorry I have to go somewhere soon,” Isaac apologised.

“Oh that’s ok maybe next time,” Kylie replied.

 Isaac stared at the little girl and saw Scott in her eyes; she truly is Scott’s daughter. From her perspective and her action; she mirror Scott but in looks she took after her mother. Except the eyes and hair she is all Scott. Kylie deserved to live in a world where she doesn’t have to look over her shoulder every time because of whom her parents are; she deserved safety. And Isaac will give it to her.

“Maybe next time we can go for ice-cream,” Isaac promised.

“Yes ice-cream!” Kylie nodded her head in agreement.

She got on her toes and reached up for Isaac; Isaac got down and hugged her and kissed her head.

“Until next time baby K,” Isaac whispered.

Malia and Isaac walked to the door.

“I will be out tomorrow so I will probably see you the day after the next,” Isaac said.

“Canada?” Malia asked.

Isaac smiled sheepishly. “Yep.”

Malia hugged Isaac. “Good luck out there.”

Isaac chuckled as he opened the door and went out. Before he leaves he turned back and looked at Malia.

“Be open minded to what Scott has to say. Maybe it will be good for Kylie,” Isaac advised.

Malia nodded her head. “I will keep that in mind.”

Malia walked into the living room, the TV screen was showing the opening credits to the movie _Moana._ Kylie was sitting on the sofa with her favourite stuffed toy and she was munching on popcorns; a bowl was sitting on her lap.

“Mummy you are sitting with me,” Kylie said as she patted the space on her left. Jo was sitting on her right.

Malia plopped down and put her arms around Kylie and kissed her head. Kylie snugged closely to Malia and continued eating the popcorns.

“Did you put the hurt on someone?” Kylie whispered to Malia as she saw the demigod Maui appeared on screen.

“No,” Malia whispered back.

Kylie looked at Malia and said, “Maybe next time.”

Malia chuckled. “Maybe next time.”

 

**The next day**

Scott woke up with a pounding headache; he didn’t really slept well last night. He was thinking about Malia and Isaac all night long. Trying to decipher what their relationship is like. He couldn’t seem to change off the image of them together; in the SUV, at the dinner table and last night when they left together.

After he had seen to Stiles and Lydia leaving he walked to the room he shared with Liam and just sat on his bed thinking over Malia and Isaac.

He had to come up with a plan to win Malia over but he can’t do that if Malia keep distancing herself.

Today is the day I will talk to her and woe her, Scott vowed as he got ready for the day.

He and Liam got out of the room and walked down to the mess hall.

Liam looked over at Scott.

“Are you ok man?” Liam asked.

Scott frowned at Liam. “Am ok.”

“Are you sure? Coz you look like you haven’t had any sleep,” Liam questioned, worried for his alpha.

“Am ok really,” Scott assured.

Liam wearily nodded his head at Scott and walked on. When they reached the mess hall they saw the twenty fighters sitting together and they walked over to them.

“How did everyone sleep last night?” Scott asked as he reached the tables.

“We slept fine,” Ivan answered for the group.

“When will we start?” Sara asked.

“Not sure but hopefully soon,” Scott said.

As he finished his answer Mole walked to the group.

“If you’re finished with your food follow me,” Mole ordered and turned around. The others soon followed.

They walked down a long hall and into a large room. It appeared to be the training room; there were mats on the floor, weapons on one side of the wall and there are some agents fighting. Scott instantly saw Malia. She was standing alongside Janet, Bianca, Juliet, Joe and Alex. He turned to searched for Isaac but he was nowhere.

“Are you ready to start training?” Juliet asked.

“Oh am ready and I want a rematch,” Ivan said smugly.

Juliet smirked.

“We’ll see.”

“We will go through each tactic with everyone; so we will spilt up. Between the six of us we cover the training by this week,” Alex announced.

 “You all specialized in an area?” Scott asked.

Alex nodded his head. “Absolutely, it helps when we are in the field; one looks after one thing and so on.”

“Let’s get started,” Alex nodded to Malia to come up.

“In the field you are sometime require to fight with your fists,” Malia said as she positioned her hands in front of her.

“Any volunteer?” She questioned.

A werecoyote got up on the mat and stared at Malia. Scott crossed his arms and watched the scene.

“Are you sure you can take me on?” the male werecoyote asked smugly.

Malia till her head and beckon him with her fingers.

The man chuckled and went up. Malia landed the first kick to his stomach with her foot. The man temporary lost his balance and stood back up. He glared at Malia and walked towards her again. He swung his right hand but Malia dodged it and quickly kicked the man on his ribs. The man fell down and quickly got up; he was now pissed. He growled and went forward again. Before he could grabbed her Malia hit him in the face and another hit to his stomach. The man doubled over and Malia hit him squarely on his jaws and he fell over.  He grabbed his mid-section and groaned.

“I maybe small but believe me I could take you on,” Malia said as she stood back. During the ordeal Scott was amazed at quick Malia was in the fight and to be honest he find it really hot. Wow not something you want to think about now, Scott chastised himself.

“Let’s begin,” Alex announced.

Scott ran up to Malia as she walked off to the far room.

“I never saw you use your coyote strength to defeat someone, what happened?” Scott questioned.

Malia quickly turned so fast she almost lost her footing. Scott attempted to grab her but she held her hand.

“Why do you ask?” Malia asked wearily.

“Because you are stronger in your shifter’s form,” Scott admitted.

Malia controlled her breathing and heartbeat as she tried to come up with a passable answer.

“Umm I never needed it. I trained over the years and I got better at fighting with my fists; beside I never want my coyote side to take over in a fight,” Malia finally answered. After Kylie; her powers began to degraded to half of what she used to be before she was pregnant. 

Scott nodded his head, accepting her answer. He scratched his head and looked at Malia.

“Umm do you think we can talk?” Scott asked.

Malia thought it over, remembering Isaac’s words.

“Sure maybe when we’re not busy?” Malia suggested.

“Yeah that’s good,” Scott said, thinking they are getting some way.

Malia nodded her head and turned around.

In Scott’s mind he was dancing triumphantly; he is getting somewhere.

Scott grinned and ran to the pack as they were getting in their groups.

 

**A week later**

Scott heaved a sigh as he looked at Joe; he was standing with a knife in his hands. They had been training for a week and the fighters are getting better, he was feeling smug about himself for that fact. If only he could feel smug about his conversation with Malia; which they never got to it because they were so busy.

It must the fate’s cruel joke to keep them apart from that conversation and Scott was starting to feel annoyed with that.

He looked over to Malia; she was standing on a mat with her batons in hands. She was facing Sara who also has batons in each hand. Over the past week Scott’s admiration for Malia grew; she still the same person she was five years ago. Sure she grew up, changed a lot but she is still Malia Tate. Though her blunt personality propped up now and then and Scott was reminded of why he fell in love her; it was her personality to help others.

“Come on true alpha you can do better than this,” Joe taunted.

Scott glanced at him and stood up. He was assigned to Joe for fighting with a weapon.

“Oh I can take you down,” Scott bragged.

Joe looked over to Malia and grinned at Scott.

“Janet let me in the bet; I put my money on you,” Joe chuckled.

Scott shook his head. “Really? That’s you guys do all day? Betting on people’s live?”

Joe shrugged his shoulders. “Hey this is interesting. Now come on show me your true alpha form.”

Before Scott could take him; Mole came in and stopped the fights.

“We’ve got movement; the General wants Alex, Joe, Malia, Bianca, Juliet, Stiles, Liam and Stiles in the conference room,” Mole announced.

Once everyone showered off, they got into the conference room. The General and Mole were already inside, on the screen there was a picture of a guy talking to a phone. They all seated and waited.

“One of the commanders I was tracking sends out a message. He had a shipment of new weapons and it is happening tonight,” Mole started.

  “What’s the plan?” Stiles asked. He joined the training but he has to go back to his real job so he never spent time here as he would like.

“We get a team into the facility and stop the transaction before it goes through,” The general said.

“What team?” Scott questioned.

“Alex, Joe, Bianca, Juliet and Malia,” The general provided.

“I want in,” Scott added.

“You are not getting in,” Mole argued.

Scott opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Mole.

“You’re on Monroe’s top list, if you went in and the mission went sideways you handed to Monroe on a silver platter.”

“She’s right, we can’t risk that,” Stile added. Liam nodded his head along with Stiles.

“Then let’s do this,” Alex said.

“I will run the inference in here, we will stay connected if anything goes wrong we will rush in,” Mole stated.

 “Back up will be in the van away from the location, they will reach you if anything happens,” The General provided.

Alex, Joe, Bianca, Juliet and Malia nodded their heads.

 

**Later at Night**

The team got into the warehouse and was waiting for the commander to come around.  Scott, Stiles and Liam were in the back up with three other agents.  Scott sat and was twitching his fingers; he was worried for Malia but he knew she can do it.

“We’ve got movement,” Mole announced through the coms.

“Keep us updated,” Alex said.

A few minutes later, Scott could hear people through the coms.

“We’ve got eyes on the target,” Bianca said.

Suddenly there was a static sound over in the coms,

“Guys….am losing….you guys….. Guys -?” Mole broke through but was cut off instantly.

 Scott turned his ears and tried to listen; he could only hear silence, suddenly there was a piercing noise.

Scott, Liam and two agents covered their ears at the piercing. Stiles looked at them in bewilderment; he doesn’t understand what was going on. He then heard a sound outside the van; he got out in time to see a van zoomed passed him. Followed behind was a SUV; a woman was sitting in the front and she was smiling smugly at Stiles.

“Anyone online? Guys?” Mole returned back online.

“Check the buildings security,” Stiles ordered.

“I can’t find them anywhere,” Mole said hysterically.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked in confusion; his ear was still ringing.

“They are gone!” Mole shouted in the coms.

Scott’s heart began to beat frantically as he ran off to the warehouse. He ran into the building and looked around. He saw an empty crate and things were laying everywhere. He used his other sense to find out what happen.

Scott closed his eyes and inhaled; he smelt gun powder, wolfsbane, the chemos smell as well – anger, worry and fear. But he couldn’t horned in the smell that Malia always had. He opened his eyes and they were glowing red. They took Malia and everyone, Scott thought in panic and anger.

He opened his mouth and roared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger but more will be reveal next chapter. Thoughts? Have a pleasant time wherever you are.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloǃ Apology for a long pause in the story, been so busy lately I didn’t have time to write the new chapter. But am done with chapter 15, I hope you enjoy it.

Malia groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on a hard concrete floor; her hands were cuffed behind her back. She slowly rose up using her elbow to support her. Next to her Juliet was lying down, her hands were cuffed too.

“We’ve been here for an hour,” a voice whispered behind Malia.

Malia turned and saw Joe sitting up against the wall, hands behind him and Bianca was lying next to him. Malia turned to the front and saw Alex standing by the door of what appears to be a cage.

“What happened?” Malia asked as she tried to recall back to the warehouse.

“It was a trap,” Alex replied stonily.

“They were waiting for us,” Joe continued.

Slowly Malia’s memory creeps into her mind. They were already inside the warehouse; waiting for the exchange to happen. Instead they were ambushed and drugged. Malia remember the feeling of bumpy roads and potholes. She glanced around her once again.

They were inside a cage in a windowless room; the room also contain two other cages. Alongside a wall was a wall of fence and from what Malia can pick from it was electric charged.

“How are we getting out?” Malia questioned.

Alex turned and looked at them. “I really don’t know. Am not sure if Mole can track us.”

Malia groaned and tried to stand up. Alex helped her up. Juliet groaned as she slowly open her eyes. She blinked twice and looked around her.

“Where the hell are we?” She asked.

“On enemy’s ground,” Joe replied.

“What are we doing here?” Bianca questioned as she slowly came to.

“To die,” Malia said bluntly.

Before anyone could say anything the doors opened. A woman walked into the room with two men. The woman was tall, brunette and has an air of authority around her.  She walked to the cage in front of Alex and smirked.

“I heard so much about you guys. The indestructible task force who took down Monroe’s team in Mexico,” the woman said, her eyes moving from one team mate to another.

“Look where you are,” She sighed pitifully.

 “Oh where are my manners? Here am yapping away and I haven’t introduced myself,” she continued.

“Name’s Natasha and it is so nice to meet you all,” Natasha said.

“Why are we here?” Alex asked.

“Well you are our honour guests here. Monroe can’t wait to meet you,” Natasha replied.

“How did you find us?” Malia questioned.

Natasha turned and stared at Malia; she was smirked as she took a step in front of Malia.

“We know you were watching us; can’t track your signal but we thought we laid out a plan to catch you off guard and….. well you know the rest,” Natasha put her hands in front of her and smiled smugly at the group.

Alex growled and took a step in front of her; but his body went into an electronic shock by the fence of the cage and he fell down.

“tsk, tsk….should have warn you about the fence,” Natasha said.

Alex looked at Natasha with disdain and scowled at her. Malia stared at Natasha.

“Why not kill us now?” Malia asked angrily.

Natasha took a moment to reply.

“Malia Tate, the werecoyote and a vicious agent. A pleasure to meet you,” Natasha stated.

“Well it’s not my pleasure,” Malia snapped.

Natasha chuckled, “This is going to be fun. No one will find you here; your friends and family will forget about you. You are never seeing the outside of this building again.”

“So get comfortable and pray for your impending deaths that it will be easy,” Natasha continued.

“You will never get away with this,” Malia growled.

“Oh but I am; your kind is a menace and a disease in this world. Humans don’t your kind living among us,” Natasha hissed.

“We are doing a huge favour to the world by killing you off,” Natasha stated.

 Joe, Alex and Juliet growled.

Natasha looked at them and turned back to Malia; her stare never weave.

“Your time end now,” Natasha threatened.

“Our friends will find us and you will be crawling back to Monroe,” Malia growled.

Natasha smiled and shook her head.

“I like a fighter; they are always the hardest to break but a challenge,” Natasha said.

Malia growled and took a step in front but Natasha stopped her.

“Uh uh remember… this fence is electrocuted, one touch and you are zap back and a 30 minutes wait for your body to feel itself again. I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Natasha reminded Malia. Malia simply growled at her.

Natasha turned and walked back to the door. Before she went out the door she turned back and smiled at the team in the cage and placed her hand alongside a bar on the wall.

“I will be seeing you shortly,” Natasha smirked and the door shut behind her.

Alex growled while the others look for a way out; Malia just stood where she was staring into the empty space; counting the minutes.

**On the road in a van**

“Where are we on tracking them?” Stiles asked frantically as he held on his arm seat.

The van turn a shape left turn and sped on.

“I’ve almost got a signal but it was lost again,” Mole said over the speaker of the phone. After they lost their scent, Mole tried to pick the location off Alex’s tracking device imbedded in his teeth.

“I can’t believe you put a tracking device in your husband,” Liam remarked as he held onto the seat in front of him.

“Hey I did it with his consent, with the line of work we’re in; we have to be cautious with our safety,” Mole stated.

“But why is it failing?” Scott asked. He was now beyond worried – he was anxious.

“I don’t know why….. Wait! I have a signal!” Mole exclaimed.

Everyone in the van was holding their breath, waiting for Mole’s direction.

“Mole!” Scott shouted making Stiles and Liam jumped in their seat and turning to looked at Scott, he never raised his voice before at them.

“Got it! Am sending the location to your phones, hurry the signal is weak,” Mole cautioned.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief knowing they are closer to finding Malia and the others.

“Come on step on it!” Stiles told the agent behind the wheel of the van.

**At the warehouse where the team are held, 25 minutes later**

 “We have to find a way out before Monroe gets here,” Bianca suggested as she looked at the cage’s wall and squinting at the wires connected to the cage.

“How? We are locked in an electrocuted cage and hands cuffed behind our backs I say our fighting chances are zero against Monroe’s army,” Joe declared.

Alex paced inside the small cage; his mind was working on their strategy to escape from here.

“I have a tracking device in my teeth,” Alex announced in a whisper.

Joe, Juliet, Bianca and Malia stopped whatever they’re doing and stared at Alex.

“What?”

“How?”

“I got it embedded after Mole and I started going out. It’s there so whenever one of us is in danger we can track it,” Alex answered.

Juliet opened and closed her mouth, Bianca and Joe just stared at him and Malia stared at Alex and she turned back to watch the door.

“You both have a tracking device?” Joe questioned.

“Yes in an unlikely event if we are kidnap. Look it doesn’t matter why or how; what matters is that she can find us,” Alex replied.

“That’s good news, now can we focus on getting out of here?” Malia announced.

The others walked up the front of the cage and looked out.

“How are we getting out?” Bianca questioned.

Before Alex could reply, Malia spoke up.

“Juliet think you can get us out of here by picking the lock?” Malia asked.

Juliet looked at Malia. “Say what now?”

The others stared at Malia in confusion.

“The lock can you pick the lock?” Malia asked again.

“Umm did you hit your head just now? This entire cage is electrocuted,” Juliet proclaimed.

“I know that, will you just look at the gate?” Malia snapped.

Juliet shook her head and knee down to get a better look at the lock.

“I think I can,” Juliet asserted.

Malia nodded her head at Juliet and stared right back at the door again.

Alex looked at Malia in confusion. “What’s going on Malia?”

Malia ignored Alex and continued to stare at the door.

“On my count use your tail to pick the lock,” Malia asserted.

“Are you crazy she will be electrocuted,” Bianca exclaimed.

“Do you trust me?” Malia questioned Juliet.

Juliet looked at Malia and slowly nodded her head.

“Good now on the count of three pick the lock,” Malia said.

“One…..two…..three,” Malia counted.

Juliet willed her tail to come out; it moved slowly to the lock. Her body was already anticipating the joules of current running through her body. As it reached the metal lock nothing happen. She sighed in relieve and quickly picked the lock.

The door swung open and Alex, Joe, Juliet and Bianca stood in shook looking at the door. Malia stepped out and walked to the front door.

“What just happened?” Bianca asked.

“How come I wasn’t shock to death?” Juliet questioned.

 Malia ignored them and walked to the bar by the side of the door.

“Malia what is going on?” Alex ordered.

“Let just say I have a plan and you’re not going to like it,” Malia answered.

“What plan?” Alex questioned.

Malia sat down on the floor and slowly moved her hands in front of her by moving it under her legs and in front of her; the others just stared at her.

“Don’t just stand there, get your hands in front,” Malia snapped at them. They quickly did it.

She stood back up and reached under the bar; she moved her hands until it bumped into something. The others watched in shock when she extracted a key.

“There’s someone inside,” Joe whispered.

Malia nodded her head and put the key into the lock of the door and it opened.

“Who is it?” Alex inquired.

They walked out into a hall with two paths to the right and left.

“Where are we going?” Bianca asked.

Alex gestured to Malia to lead the way; Malia began to walk to the left path. Not sooner as they took their second step they heard footsteps coming towards them. The all froze and waited. Around the corner Natasha and the two men walked towards them. As they saw the team the two men drew their guns and aim at Malia.

“Get down on the ground ǃ” they shouted.

Natasha stood at the back and watched the scene.

“We’re dead,” Joe sighed.

“I say get-“before the man can finished his sentence Natasha threw a punch to his side and he fell over. The other man was surprised and he turned towards Natasha but he was too slow. Natasha grabbed his hand with the gun and twisted it upright.

The man cried in agony and dropped his gun; Natasha kicked his leg and he grumbled to the floor; with a pained cry from the man Natasha punched him across his face and he stumbled down. The other man got up and went for Natasha’s side but she side-tracked him and threw a punch to his face; he also went down.

Natasha sighed and looked at the men lying on the floor.

“Man I’ve always wanted to do that for so long,” Natasha exclaimed.

“Stop being a show off and lead us to the pack,” Malia proclaimed.

Natasha looked up and grinned at Malia.

“Come on Tate why suck the fun out of it?” Natasha teased as she picked up the keys from the belt of one of the man on the floor and walked towards them.

Joe, Alex, Bianca and Juliet stared at them.

“Uh what just happened?” Joe whispered.

“This is agent Layla Thomas, our inside man,” Malia introduced as Layla unlocked the cuffs around her wrists.

“Agent? As in our agent?” Bianca asked.

“Yeah your agent; well am a double agent,” Layla replied.

“Hold up, we never see you at the agency,” Joe exclaimed.

Layla smiled mischievously at them as she unlocked their cuffs.

“Then am doing a damn good job,” Layla concluded.

Malia huffed and gestured to Layla.

“We don’t have all day, let’s move on.” Malia and the Layla grabbed each arm of the men and dragged them to the room they came out of.

“Why so grumpy today?” Layla sighed and walked down the hall to another door.

“Wait you knew her?” Alex asked Malia.

“She was the one who recruited me,” Layla answered.

“What?”

“A story for another time,” Malia expressed.

Something clicked in Juliet’s mind. “That’s what you’re doing when we inside the cage. You were counting the minutes.” She told Malia.

Malia nodded her. “We have a window of opportunity within 30 minutes and we took it.”

 “How?” Joe asked.

“Because I told her,” Layla provided.

“How did you- oh,” Joe realized.

“You gave the warning for the cage but you were giving the time to unlock the cage,” Alex clarified it.

Malia nodded her head. They stood in front of the door and Layla unlocked the door and they walked into the room. Bianca gasped at what was inside in the room.

There were werewolves inside the three cages; some were beaten others not hurt but they had a look of wounded on their faces.

“Who are they?” Alex questioned as he took in the state of the pack.

“Questions later let’s get them out of here,” Layla insisted as she went to the doors and opened them.

Five minutes later the pack was out and everyone was ready to leave.

“Did you take care of the transport?” Malia asked.

“Oh gosh I don’t know maybe I forgot,” Layla replied sarcastically.

Malia raised her eyebrows at Layla but she simply rolled her eyes.

“Yes oh great one I secure a transport,” Layla said as she walked out the room with the others following behind.

“Let’s move,” Malia ordered. The team each got an injured person with them.

“What about the cameras?” Joe questioned.

“Already taken care of, ” Layla provided.

 

  **Outside the warehouse**

“What’s our stats?” Stiles asked as he checked his gun over in his hands. Scott stood beside his fingers twitching beside him. Liam stood next to him and he was looking at the building. The other two agents were by the van waiting for confirmation.

“Got his location….” Mole paused.

There was silence on the other side of the comms.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“He’s moving, Alex is moving,” Mole repeated.

“Where?” Scott exclaimed as he stood straight.

“To the east side of the building. Guys he’s moving fast,” Mole whispered.

Without a thought they walked to the east side of the building. Within distance of the building Mole spoke up again.

“He’s inside what appears to be a garage; there are about 18 supernatural heat signatures with him.”

“Is Malia with him?” Scott asked frantically.

“Am not sure,” Mole asserted.

 They were now up to the garage door of the east side of the building.

“Somebody is opening up the door,” Mole said.

Stiles, Scott, Liam and the two agents stood in front of the door as it slowly goes up. Scott raised his arms up.

A woman came out of the door and Scott gave the first punch; the woman stumbled back. She was surprised. Scott growled and step into the garage with the others followed behind.

Before Scott can land another punch someone stopped him. Looking in front of him Scott was perplexed because in front of him was Malia blocking his punch. Scott dropped his hand and looked at her.

“Malia?” Scott questioned.

“Scott?” Malia asked in surprise.

“Who the hell are you?” the woman asked angrily as she got up and walked towards Scott.

Malia stopped her before she could land a fist to his face.

“He’s with us,” Malia assured Layla. Layla look at Scott angrily and dropped her arms.

“Wait a second you’re the woman who kidnap the team. What are you doing?” Stiles questioned.

“Getting us out,” Malia answered.

“Boyles get the van, “Malia ordered and the agent ran off to get the van.

“Joe and Juliet you’re going with the van,” Malia continued.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked confused as he saw people going into two vans. Bianca got into one of the van and started the engine.

“Get in,” Bianca shouted to Scott and the others.

They walked to the van and got in. Scott was astonished to find werewolves inside the van whom seen better days. Malia and the woman was already inside; all set to go.

Alex pulled the door shut and sat down as the van began to drive away.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Alex stated.

Scott and Stiles sat there so confused.

**1 Hour after at the headquarters**

“Hold up; you have a secret agent inside the enemy’s ground all these years and never once you told us?” Mole questioned.

They were already back at the headquarters, the pack were getting patch up as soon as they arrived. And the team along with Mole, Janet, Scott, Stiles and Liam were inside a conference room with the general. They all wanted to know what happen tonight.

“It’s not your business to know,” The general stated.

“Not my business? Sir my team almost die tonight because you didn’t care to share this information with us,” Alex provided angrily.

“Not to mention only Malia knew of her,” Joe added.

Malia sitting next to the general sighed.

“Because she was the one who recruited Agent Thomas in the first place; she came up with the plan to imbedded Agent Thomas into Monroe’s team,” The General concurred.

The room was silent as they took in the information; they turned and looked at Malia who was scolding at Layla as she smirked around the room.

“What?” Alex questioned.

“I was embedded four years ago to pass information regarding the activities Monroe’s been doing. I’d met Monroe a few times but not to raised her concern about an ex – army and former NSA agent in her army,” Layla provided.

“Four years?” Janet asked surprised.

Layla nodded her head. “Am good at my job.”

“So what are you?” Stiles asked.

Layla looked at Stiles. “Am only human.”

“Why are you blowing your cover now?” Mole asked.

“Because I have a life outside of the army and I want to live in it peacefully. Beside we have a chance to win the war with our resources and Scott in our team,” Layla replied.

“How did you plan all of this tonight?” Joe wondered.

“I received intel from Layla a week ago that Monroe’s army got hold of a pack of werewolves from Washington D.C from Layla. We came up with the plan to extract them by following the lead that Mole picked up from her tech,” Malia started.  

“But the information was false,” Mole concluded.

“Because I gave you a false lead, I need someone in the warehouse to rescue the pack along with me and what better team than Alex’s,” Layla continued.

Alex huffed out a breath and stared at Layla.

“Am sorry you were never aware of the plan, the less people knew the better we can pull it off,” Malia apologized to Alex.

Alex thought over the apology and nodded his head at Malia.

“Won’t your life be in danger now because you betray Monroe?” Bianca wondered.

“I was a damn good double agent for a reason,” Layla bragged.

 “So everything tonight was so the team can rescue the pack?” Stiles asked.

“Exactly. It might seem far fetch but we pulled it off,” The General assured.

Everyone thought the plan and the outcome of it. It might seem mad at one point but they are all safe back at the headquarters.

Scot simply stared at Malia; taking in her features to make sure she’s ok. After tonight Scott was not sure if he’ll let her out of his sight.

“Look am tried, am getting out of here and am going to live my life again,” Layla said as she stood up.

“Talk to you later Tate,” Layla declared as she walked out of the room; Malia closed her eyes and muttered under her breath.

 “Anything else we want to cover tonight?” The general asked.

He was met with silence.

“Very well, let’s get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow,” The general dismissed them and walked out.

“Why did you embed Layla into the army?” Stiles asked Malia as they stood up.

Malia froze and stared at Stiles.

“I had my reasons,” Malia simply replied.

The others were waking out of the room with Janet in the lead. Suddenly Janet drew up short and stared at the hall. The others stopped behind her.

“What the hell? Are you kidding me?” Janet expressed.

The others confused peeped around Janet and also stared at the scene in front of them. Layla was kissing a tall man; her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Isaac…..” Janet sputtered; couldn’t believe the scene in front of her.

Joe, Mole, Alex, Juliet, Bianca, Stiles, Liam and Scott stood and stared at Malia, gawking her reaction.

“Get a room,” Malia bluntly told them. They stopped kissing and grinned at the group. Isaac set Layla on her feet and wrapped his arms around her while she lend back to his front.

“But…But…I thought…” Janet sputtered a she moved her finger to the couple and to Malia.

“What?” Malia snapped.

“We thought you and Isaac were together ǃ” Joe exclaimed.

Malia snorted and walked to the couple.

“Me and Isaac? Wow who gave you that idea?” Malia snorted.

 “You did. The helping, the secrecy and the……whispers ǃ” Janet pointed out.

“Hate to burst your bubble but they are together for four years,” Malia stated.

Isaac kissed Layla on her head and grinned at the group.

Janet opened and closed her mouth and finally walked away to the different direction.

“I need a drink,” she proclaimed.

“Am right behind you,” Joe announced as he followed Janet.

The others stood there and stared at them. All the while Scott was suddenly feeling light weighted; as if something heavy is lifted off him. Just be cool don’t do anything stupid, Scott thought to himself.

“Am going home, I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Malia said as she walked away to the elevators.

“Wait up I’ll walk out with you,” Layla announced as she followed Malia and then turned back and gave quick kiss to Isaac. “I’ll see you later.”

Isaac grinned and nodded his head; Layla grinned back and walked to the elevators with Malia. 

Isaac turned back to the group and cleared his throat. “Good night.” He walked off to retrieve his bag.

Stiles and Liam turned and saw Scott with a goofy expression on his face.

“What just happened?” Liam asked.

“You mean what’s going to happen?” Stiles conceded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a development. Thoughts?? Anyway next chapter there will be a few Scalia scenes – that’s a promise. Have a pleasant morning, lunch or evening wherever you are.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for this late chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do

**.**

Malia grunted as she’s doing push up at the training room at the HQ. It was Thursday and everyone was in the HQ to work.

Malia had a hearty breakfast with Kylie and Jo at the loft. They were planning to meet up at the park after school. As Malia finished up; she senses someone entering the room. She went on full alert but then relax as she got the sense of the person.

“It’s rude to walk up to a lady quietly. You never know maybe she will attack you full on,” Malia said and stood to smile at Scott.

Scott stood with his hands in his pocket and chuckled at Malia. He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt with sleeves rolled up his forearm.

“I think I can defend myself,” Scott declared.

Malia chuckled and grabbed her towel on the mat and pat on her face.

“What’s up?” Malia asked.

Scott shifted his foot and scratched his head.

“Umm I want to make sure you’re ok,” Scott replied.

“Am ok,” Malia assured; feeling a sense of déjà vu over this conversation.

Scott nodded his head but his expression was troublesome.

“Am really ok,” Malia reassured him again.

Scott blew out the breath he was holding and nodded his head again. A few seconds later he spoke up.

“When Mole said she couldn’t find you and the others at the warehouse…..i don’t know what I’ll do if I loss you a second time.”

Malia was taken aback by the statement.

“It’s what I do. It’s my job,” Malia responded.

“I know…. It’s just the thought of losing you all over again…..”Scott replied as he looked at Malia.

Malia slowly walked to the bench where her things were suited and dropped her towel next it. She felt Scott walking behind her.

‘Even we’re not together, I ……don’t think I can handle another lost,” Scott continued.

Malia turned back to Scott and saw his worried expression.

“It’s my job, yes it is risky but I have to save them,” Malia stated.

Scott smiled, “And I really admired you for that. You’re like an indestructible coyote in the team.”

Malia smiled.

“But for my sanity, next time you have a mission; give me a heads up,” Scott advised.

Malia nodded, “I will.”

There was a comfortable silence between them and Scott spoke up. “What are you doing today?”

Walk to the park to see our daughter, Malia thought but instead she replied, “A little training and maybe go home.”

“Can I interest you in a taco for lunch?” Scott asked.

“Are you asking me out on a later lunch date?” Malia smiled.

“Uh..I don’t know if…if….” Scott spluttered then he cleared his throat.

“Will you go if I said yes it’s a date?” Scott asked.

Malia thought it over; maybe it’s time she knows the new Scott a little better.

“As long as you’re paying,” She replied as she walked to the door with Scott next to her.

“Great, see you in 30 minutes,” Scott said.

**Late lunch date**

Scott looked at the menu in front of him, Malia sat across from him. They were in a Mexican restaurant just around the block from the HQ. A waiter walked up to their table and took their order and left with the menus.

Scott clasped his hands in front of him and gave a small smile at Malia.

“What?” Malia asked bluntly.

“Nothing, I’d never thought I will be eating with you again after all these years,” Scott replied.

Malia grinned back at Scott and put her hands on the table.

“Scott about five years ago…”Malia started but was cut off by Scott.

“Hey its ok I get why you left and if I could turn back time; I would go back and tell myself to find you that night. But I can’t do that and I am willing to make up for it now,” Scott said as he laid his hands on Malia’s.

Malia stared at their hands and felt a hot flush travelled up her hand.

“Am really sorry I left, I just can’t handle it,” Malia whispered.

Scott nodded his head and took hold of her hands and turned her palm face and entwined their fingers.

“Do you think we can start anew?” he asked as he stared at her.

Malia took a moment to reply. “I think we can.”

Scott gave a full blown smile. “So what have you been these past five years?”

Oh, I left you and found out I was pregnant with our daughter. She’s a mini version of you and she is kept a secret, Malia thought.

“I found Isaac in Paris,” Malia began.

Scott snorted.

“He led me to the Task force and I’ve been with them ever since,” Malia continued.

“You and Isaac never…?” Scott let the question hang between them.

Malia screwed up her face in disgust.

“What? God no, he’s like a brother I never had,” Malia provided.

“Wait….you were jealous?” Malia asked in disbelief.

Scott shrugged and smirked.

“Oh my god….we were busy trying to stay alive in mission, not an ideal to find love in this sort of situation,” Malia proclaimed.

Scott held up his hands in surrounded.

“Am sorry, it just you are so close.”

Malia thought back to all the times they were together; Isaac was the one person to know Kylie and he’s always there for her, but as a friend nothing more.

“He’s a shoulder to lean on,” Malia provided softly.

“Enough about me; what about you? Any lucky girl?” Malia asked curiously; keeping the jealous note out of her voice.

Scott shook his head.

“Really? No one?” Malia asked astounded.

“No one came close to you,” Scott admitted.

Malia was left speechless, before she could speak her phone beeped with a message. She opened it up and read it.

_We’re going to the park._

Before she could type a reply; Scott grabbed her phone.

“Enough about work for now,” Scott said as he switched off her phone and placed it on the table face up.

Malia thought it over, “Ok, then what will it is now?”

“Us,” Scott replied.

“I’d like that,” Malia said as the waiter arrived with their foods.

**45 minutes later**

After their lunch they walked back to the HQ. They passed children going home after school and people going about their business.

For once in five years, Malia felt carefree. Her phone was still switched off; she had a great time with Scott. They reminisced about high school, learn new things about each other and after all these Malia was slowly falling in love with Scott again.

Scott was doing a little jiggle dance inward; he can’t believe he’s having another chance with Malia – he couldn’t be happier.

Before they could turn in the corner to the HQ, Scott grabbed Malia’s hand.

“What?” Malia inquired.

Scott tugged her closely and held onto her waist and raised another hand to her face. Malia felt Scott’s lips on hers and she closed her eyes.

Malia raised her arms to Scott’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. Scott squeezed Malia’s waist in respond.

After a few seconds they raised their heads and grinned at each other.

“Wow,” Scott whispered. Malia simply chuckled.

**Meanwhile inside the HQ**

Layla sat behind a computer, overseeing the camera feeds she planted inside one of Monroe’s warehouse. Mole sat beside her.

“Anything new?” Mole asked.

“Nothing so far,” Layla replied.

Just then Layla’s phone lit up; she picked it and frowned at the number.

“Bonjour,” Layla answered.

Mole turned and looked at Layla in surprise.

“Quoi?” Layla responded in panic and stood up.

She was talking in rapid French; Mole didn’t know what she’s saying but she thought she heard Malia’s name.

“What’s up?” Mole inquired after Layla hung up.

She stood there momentarily lost before she walked away. Mole frowned; something’s up.

Layla walked out of the room and looked around; she walked up to Joe and Janet talking.

“Where’s Malia?” she asked.

“No idea,” Janet responded.

Layla walked off again. Joe and Janet stared at her retreating back. Layla reached the front of the room with the elevators and saw Stiles, Lydia and Liam talking.

“Where’s Malia?” she asked.

Liam shrugged Lydia and Stiles looked puzzle at Layla.

“Everything ok?” Lydia questioned.

Just then the elevator’s door opened and out walked Scott and Malia hand in hand towards them. Stiles, Lydia and Liam had a surprised and excited expression on their faces.

Layla sighed and walked up to them.

“Where’s your phone?” she snarled at Malia.

Malia frowned as she let go of Scott’s hand, she could smell anxiety and worry off Layla.

“It’s switched off, what’s wrong?” Malia questioned.

Layla took a breath and looked at Malia calmly.

_“Loup,*”_ Layla whispered. **_[*French word for wolf]_**

Malia’s facial expression went from clam to panic; without a second thought she sprinted to the elevator again. Layla followed behind, talking in rapid French and Malia responded in French. Before the doors closed Scott got a glimpsed of Malia’s terrified and worried expression.

The pack stood silence for a minute.

“What the hell just happened?” Lydia asked.

“Was Malia just speaking in French?” Liam questioned, trying to wrap his head around the fact.

Stiles stood silent but he had a looked for curiosity. Something is going on and he will find it.

**In a speeding SUV**

“Get the effing out of the way,” Malia exclaimed as she accelerated the vehicle.

Layla grimaced as she held onto the dashboard.

“Slow down Malia,” she stressed.

“Am nervous and worried and anxious so don’t tell me to slow down,” Malia growled taking a shape U turn.

Malia’s heart pound frantically and she’s breaking out in hives thinking the worst of Kylie. Her phone now switched back on was littered with messages and phone calls from Jo.

After Jo can’t reach Malia, she called Layla and told her they were in the emergency room of a private clinic. Using the code name Isaac came up for Kylie in case of an emergency “ _Loup_ ” Malia went into action.

“What else did she say? Is she badly hurt? Does she need to stay….” Malia’s voice broke off at the end. She can’t imagine what her baby is going through.

“She didn’t say much just that they are in the emergency. Malia am sure she’s ok; I mean she’s a werewolf,” Layla tried to reassured Malia.

“I know she’s a werewolf but she’d never been to the emergency room before,” Malia reasoned.

They reached the parking area of the private clinic. She parked the SUV and wrenched open the door and ran to the front doors. Malia ran up to the front desk, nurses walking around and patients sitting or walking with an injury of sorts.

“Where is she?” Malia pleaded.

“Ma’am?” the nurse questioned.

“Kylie Hale where is she?” Malia expressed worriedly.

“And you are…..” the nurse prompted.

“Am her mother; Malia hale,” Malia affirmed.

The nurse stood up and walked around the station. ‘Follow me.”

Malia followed closely behind, her stomach felt heavier with each steps. They reach a room with the door closed. The nurse slowly opened the door and Malia looked inside.

“Mummy,” Kylie said excitedly from the bed. Jo was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

Malia walked up to the bed, sat down and grabbed Kylie onto her lab in a bone crushing hug. She closed her eyes.

“Mummy I can’t breathe,” Kylie whispered in her ears. After a few seconds Malia released her but she held her still on her lap.

Malia took a closer look at her, her face held a few scratches and her left arm was in a cast.

“What happened?” Malia asked as she picked up her arm.

“I fell,” Kylie pouted. 

Malia looked at Jo for clarification.

“She fell from the monkey bar at the park. She landed on her left arm,” Jo confirmed.

Malia looked back at her daughter.

“I thought we agreed that the monkey bar is not for you,” Malia remarked.

Kylie grinned impishly at her mother and raised her right hand up.

“I know but I just want to try it.”

“I took my eyes off her a second and she was already up at the monkey bars,” Jo added.

Malia shook her head at Jo. “It’s ok; she is bound to be a daredevil sometimes.”

 Kylie grabbed her mother’s face to look at her.

“Are you mad that I went to the monkey bar?” she asked.

“I will get over it,” Malia said as she kissed Kylie’s head and held her close.

“Mrs Hale..” the nurse began.

“Miss Hale,” Malia cut in.

“Miss Hale your daughter’s arm is dislocated at the joints but we managed to put it back in place. It’s now all up to her body to heal, slowly but she will be better soon,” the nurse continued.

“Thank you and can she leave?” Malia questioned.

 “Of course just fill out the release form and she can go home,” the nurse confirmed it.

“Thank you nurse,” Kylie smiled.

“You’re most welcome,” the nursed chuckled and she left.

“Hey there monkey,” Layla greeted.

“Aunty Layla,” Kylie exclaimed as she was lifted from her mother’s lap and into Layla’s arm.

“You give us scare with your daredevil move today,” Layla grinned at Kylie.

Kylie slumped a little in her arms. “Am sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Hey chin up, you will get better in no time,” Layla assured her.

“Then you can give your mother another heart attack,” Layla continued.

Kylie giggled. Layla put her back on the bed and looked at her cast.

“You know what’s cool about this?” Layla said as she sat next to her and lift her cast.

“What?” inquired Kylie.

“You goanna have everyone writing on your cast,” Layla said and she took a pen from her pocket.

Kylie’s eyes widened at that and she excitedly and eagerly nodded her head.

Layla laughed and began writing on her cast. Malia smiled at Kylie. She kissed her one more time and stood up.

“I’ll be right back.”

Malia walked out of the room; outside she let out a deep breath and slumped down on her knees. She felt weak and relief at the same time. She felt someone laid their hand on her back and was rubbing it.

“She’s strong,” Isaac said.

Malia simply nodded her head and stood back straight up.

“I know,” she proclaimed.

“Who told you?” Malia questioned.

“Jo called me,” Isaac said.

Malia nodded her head; the people here are Kylie’s family. They knew of her and loved her.

“Do you need help at the front desk?” Isaac inquired.

 “Am fine, Layla is inside,” Malia replied and saw Isaac eyes light up.

At the front desk she filled out the forms. The private clinic look after the supernatural community, there are nurses and doctor who were werewolves, were coyote, witches and other supernatural beings and it is safe for Kylie here.

“She will probably heal in five days,” the nurse told Malia.

“Thanks,” Malia muttered and she walked back to the room, she heard Kylie giggling at something Isaac was saying. She opened the door and was greeted by a giggling Kylie on the bed and Isaac making goofy faces at her with Jo and Layla laughing behind their hands.

“Stop Uncle Isaac,” Kylie giggled.

 Isaac stopped and lifted Kylie up in his hands and began tickling her; prompting her to giggled even harder.

“Mummy make him stop,” Kylie asked.

“Ok give back my daughter,” Malia said bluntly as she held out her hands for Kylie.

Isaac sighed and dropped a kiss to Kylie’s head and handed her over. Layla walked over and wrapped her hands around Isaac.

Malia held Kylie on her hips and she dropped her head on Malia’s shoulder.

“Will I still wear my dress?” Kylie questioned.

“Of course, it couldn’t be complete without my little flower girl,” Layla assured her.

Isaac and Layla grinned at each other and Malia couldn’t believe they are getting married. Kylie nodded her head and closed her eyes.

“Mummy am tired,” she said drowsily.

Malia moved her to her front and Kylie wrapped her legs around Malia’s waist and her right arm wound around her neck.

“Let’s go home,” Malia announced.

**The next day**

Scott stared out the window the apartment he shared with Liam. He couldn’t shake the events form yesterday from his mind. From the lunch to Malia sprinting out of here as if her life depend on it. From what he gathered from Lydia the word Layla told Malia translate to wolf in French. How can one small word causes Malia reacted so panicky yesterday?

She never came back in the evening; he heard Mole said that she is taking the evening off. He wasn’t sure if she will come back today. He then smiled as he remembered the kiss from yesterday; their passion is still there and Scott was acting like a giddy teenage over it.

Just then Liam came out of his room.

“What’s the plan for today?” he asked.

“Some of the fighters are thinking to take the weekend off,” Scott replied.

“They are going back to Beacon Hills?” Liam questioned.

Scott nodded his head, “They deserved a break from the training.”

There was a knock on the door and Stiles entered.

“Where’s Lydia?” Liam asked.

“She is down the hall talking to Mole about something,” Stiles replied.

Stiles stood in front of Scott and Liam and put his hands on his hip.

“Did anything strike odd to you from yesterday?”

Scott frowned, not liking where this is going.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked curiously.

“I mean the way Malia act yesterday. She looks happy when she arrived with Scott then,” Stiles emphasized as he slap his hands.

“She change form happy to terrified in one second.”

“Something is going on and she’s not telling us,” Stiles stated.

Scott didn’t even want to think about it.

“It doesn’t bother you a little that she is hiding something from all of us? Even her own team didn’t know why she suddenly left yesterday,” Stiles interjected.

  “They have no clue?” Liam expressed.

“No clue,” Stiles stated as he held up his hands.

“Am sure it not a big deal,” Scott theorized.

“Umm am pretty sure it’s a big deal; what terrified Malia the most? Nothing and she’s been absent from our lives for five years. Where was she the entire time?” Stiles said.

Scott opened his mouth to defend Malia but was cut off by Stiles.

“Am not saying she is the bad guy….it just…..something is not adding up,” Stiles admitted.

Before anyone can talk; Lydia opened the door. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves to her elbow and collar; it reach just below her knees. Her mid-section is slowly becoming a bump.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked as she walked up to Stiles.

They shook their heads. Lydia sighed. “We pretty much grew up together, so out with it.”

“Stiles thinks Malia is hiding something,” Liam prompted earning a look from Stiles.

“What? Why?” Lydia asked Stiles.

“Lyds you’re smart. Think about it, she never open about her life here. You asked her a few times and she kept changing the subject,” Stiles stated.

Lydia frowned. “She always likes that, she never a human kind of person.”

“True but she changed somehow. Something changed her,” Stiles said.

Just then Mole opened the door. “Some of your fighters are eager to go home.”

“Thanks,” Scott replied and walked to the door; before leaving he turned and looked at Stiles.

“Just drop it,” Scott begged.

Stiles pursed his lips and gave a small nod.

**A few hours later**

A few of the fighters are on their way back to Beacon Hills. Mole, Malia, Alex, Joe, Janet, Bianca, Juliet, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Liam and the general were inside the conference room. They were listening to Layla as she lay out the plan for assault one of Monroe’s warehouse. During the briefing, Malia’s phone vibrated. She frowned as she saw the number on the screen.

“Sorry I have to take this,” she excused herself.

The general nodded his head while the others looked puzzled. Stiles was getting curious even more.

After the briefing as everyone came out of the conference, Janet whistled.

“Ohh, mama where are you off to?”

Scott turned and nearly stumbled in his steps; in front of him was Malia like he never seen her. She was dressed in high waist white pants, with a blue silk blouse and white matching jacket. On her forearm was a creamy hand bag and her hair was flowing to her shoulders and to her back. She was even wearing heels. Her face held a little bit of makeup. Liam stood with his mouth wide open, Stiles stood gapping his mouth. Lydia stood with a smug smile.

“Wow you clean up nice Tate,” Joe commented.

“Whatever,” Malia said as she walked to the elevators.

“A secret mission?” Layla asked.

“Something like that,” Malia smirked.

Scott simply stared at her behind as she walked, having inappropriate images. He groaned inwards. What’s happening? He thought.

**Kylie’s preschool**

Malia sat outside the principal office, the bag beside her and hands clasped in front of her. She received a call from her school asking her to come down; something to do with an incident with Kylie.

“Miss Hale,” a voice called out.

Malia stood up and walked into the office. Principal Snow sat behind her desk and she was looking at Malia. Malia sat down in one of the chairs and stared ahead.

“Miss Hale am sorry to drag you out here but it concern your daughter,” principal Snow stated.

“What exactly happened?”  Malia questioned.

“A boy taunted her for her cast,” she started.

“What?” Malia snapped.

The principal held up her hands. “No harm came to her, the teacher step in before it escalated.”

Malia narrowed her eyes at her, “Then why am I here?”

She cleared her throat. “Miss Hale, it’s how Kylie responded.”

Malia raised her eyebrows. “How?”

“She growled at the boy,” the principal concluded.

Malia was taken back. Kylie growled?

“She growled at the boy? Is he ok?” Malia asked concerned.

“He’s fine, one the teacher managed to talk him out of it; saying it was his imagination,” the principal responded.

Malia sighed.

“Miss Hale Kylie has to be very careful, we don’t want an exposition in the school,” the principal emphasized.

Malia nodded her head.

“I know it’s a challenge for Kylie to be in an environment like this school. But she has to control her shifts if we want to keep her safe,” the principal stated.

Principal Snow was a born werewolf, and she built the school where were creatures and humans interacted with each other but never fully show what they are.

“Thank you for the heads up,” Malia replied as she stood up.

“She is a bright girl and the teachers loved her, we all want her to be safe,” the principal said as she walked with Malia to the door.

Malia nodded her head. As she walked out of the room she saw Kylie sitting on one of the chairs with Jo beside her.

“Am I grounded?” Kylie asked.

Malia sighed and crouched in front of her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

“No, you’re not.”

“He apologized to me and I already apologized to him,” Kylie provided.

Malia smiled. “That’s brave of you.”

Kylie nodded her head then she slumped her shoulders. “Am really sorry I growled at him.”

Malia stood up with her in her arms and hug her, carefully not to touch her cast.

“It’s ok, I forgive you, even Principal Snow forgive you,” Malia whispered.

“Just don’t try to do it again in front of anyone,” Malia cautioned.

Kylie nodded her head.

“Just one question; who taught you to growled? Cause I never did,” Malia asked.

Kylie suddenly found the wall behind Malia very interesting, “Am not sure….”

Malia sighed and recognized that look. Someone is getting his ass kicked. Malia kissed Kylie on the head and set her down.

“Go home and pick a movie for movie night, what do you think?” Malia inquired.

Kylie nodded her head and took hold of Jo’s hand.

“I will be back soon,” Malia said as they left. Malia took her phone out and dial a familiar number. At the second ring it was picked up.

“You taught my daughter to growl? Honestly it’s like you want her to be like you,” Malia grunted as she walked out of the school.

There was a chuckled at the end of the line. “Am hurt you would even consider me as the teacher.”

Malia sighed. “Peter…”

“Fine I may teach her a few things to defend herself, nothing major,” Peter retorted.

Malia sighed. “Well your teaching got her into trouble in school today.”

“What?” Peter snapped.

“She growled at someone but nothing serious happened,” Malia assured.

There was silence on the other side of the phone, Malia got into the SUV and waited for Peter to speak up.

“Is she ok?” Peter asked concerned.

Malia never thought that Peter will be a doting grandpa but he is. Kylie called him Grandpa Hale and he was proud of that fact.

“She is ok,” Malia said.

“I will talk to her about the growling……when I get back,” Peter proclaimed.

Malia frowned. “Where are you?”

“Somewhere in Europe,” Peter provided.

“Why? You know what I don’t want to know. Just get your ass back and tell your granddaughter it’s rude to growl at someone,” Malia stated.

“I don’t want her to be hurt by her own actions,” Malia sighed.

“Malia we’ve doing everything to keep her safe, even before she was born,” Peter reminded Malia.

Malia sighed, don’t she know that. Five years ago; Paris.

_“Write the letter,” Peter said. It was a month after Malia joined the task force. Isaac been there helping her to cope with task force.  She told Peter and he agreed that it was a good idea._

_“What letter?” Malia frowned._

_“To convince Scott and others that you don’t want to be found,” Peter reminded her._

_He came up with the idea to write a letter to tell the pack not to find her. He noted that it will give her time to adjust be a mother away from Monroe and Beacon Hills, also to raise her child safe._

_“I don’t know will they even believe me?” Malia questioned._

_“Yes,” Peter said without hesitation._

_“It will be for your benefit and I don’t want Monroe to find you or my grandchild,” Peter added._

_Malia looked at Peter. “You really set on the idea of been a granddad huh?”_

_Peter took a moment to answer._

_“I didn’t know you exist, if I did maybe I won’t turn out the way I am. Maybe its fate you been pregnant; it gives me a second chance to be part of your life,” Peter admitted._

_“Though as a fun grandpa,” Peter smirked._

_Malia chuckled._

_“Ok I will write the letter,” Malia stated._

_“Good then I will get it back to Beacon Hills,” Peter responded._

_“What?” Malia asked._

_“I have a plan; just write down what I say, ok?” Peter said as he provided the pen and paper for Malia to write._

_“Peter… thank you…..” he began._

 “I just want her to be safe,” Malia sighed.

“Great, I’ll see you in two days and oh I have the perfect gift for Kylie,” Peter expressed.

“Oh no you don’t ….” Malia started but was cut off by Peter.

“Bye daughter,” Peter bellowed and hung up.

Malia growled at the phone.

**Later at night**

After the talk with Peter, Malia went back to HQ to work and leave again for the loft. Scott and the pack went back to Beacon Hills but they will return on Monday again. Malia didn’t even had the chance to talk to Scott, oh well there’s always Monday.

After Malia park the SUV in the parking building from across her loft building, she crossed the road. Malia felt like someone was watching her, she turned around and looked but nothing seem to stood out. As she went inside the building, there was someone holding up a camera in a black SUV. Malia was been followed.

**The next day**

“Are you excited for today?” Malia asked Kylie as she adjusted her boots.

“Yep,” Kylie answered.

Since today was Saturday they decided to take a walk to the park and the farmer’s market and maybe into boutique shops along the way. Kylie was dressed in her favourite blue wolf shirt and jeans with brown boots; she also wore her warm white jacket.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Kylie exclaimed as she ran to the elevator with Malia and Jo close behind. When they entered the lobby; Kylie dropped Malia’s hand and ran up to George.

“Good morning George,” she shouted.

George the building’s doorman smiled at Kylie.

“Good morning Miss Hale, where are you off to today?”

“Am going to the park and to the market,” Kylie answered.

“Oh I hope you not climbing on the monkey bar today,” George cautioned.

“Nah, mummy will watching me very closely today,” Kylie proclaimed.

“Good morning George,” Malia greeted the man.

“Good morning Miss Hale,” He responded.

Malia sighed and looked at George. “It’s Malia.”

“I know Miss Hale,” George said as he opened the door.

“Have fun Miss Hale,” George called out to Kylie who went out first.

“Thank you.”

“Kylie,” Malia called out to her on the street. Kylie stood impatiently for her mother.

“Come on mummy let’s go.”

The man in the black SUV drew a quick breath as he saw Malia with a little girl and her left arm in cast, with a few resembles to Malia. He quickly took out his camera and started clicking. He saw Malia held out her hand and the little girls took it. He zoomed in and captured the smiling face of the girl. When he saw them walking down the street; he got out of the vehicle and walked closely behind them with his camera.

He saw Malia talking to a woman beside her, a blonde woman with waving hairs. The little girl pointed towards a shop window and tugged Malia inside. He stood outside at a distance and observed them.  He watched Malia laughed at something the little girl. Soon after they came out and waking towards the park. He followed closely behind.

When they reached the park; he heard Malia called out to the little girl. “Kylie, no monkey bars.”

“Ok mummy.”

The little girl’s is Kylie just like…..Malia’s sister. He watched as Malia sat down on the bench alongside the blond woman. They were talking but her attention was to the little girl on the slide. He turned and watched the little girl as well. His heart was beating frantically; he couldn’t believe what he seeing. Malia as a mother? To a little girl who is probably five or four years old. He took more pictures as Kylie slide down and ran towards Malia. She was talking animatingly to Malia; if only he could hear what they are talking about.

After a few more minutes, they went on their way again. The man followed closely behind. They reached the farmer’s market. He walked closely behind a cart of apples as he heard Malia talking to the woman. They were talking in French; the man blew a frustrated breath. Just the Kylie demanded Malia’s attention, she was pointing to a cart of pineapples. The man was astounded to hear her speak fluent French and Malia responded back in French.

He watched mother and daughter interacted, Malia was paying close attention to the girl as she was talking. She smiled and landed a kiss on Kylie’s hair before standing up. He never saw Malia act this way before she seem….soft.

After a few minutes of picking up vegetables and fruits they were walking off again. The man walked closely behind again. They were a block from the loft when Kylie started to walked slowly. Malia handed the basket she was carrying to the blond woman and picked up her daughter. Kylie wound her right hand around Malia’s neck and her legs around Malia’s waist. Malia didn’t seem to mind the extra weight; the man took a shot of this scene before walking again. As they reached their building; the man waited before he walked to the other direction to his SUV. He watched Malia walked with her daughter in her arms through the doors. He sat there contemplating what he saw, never did he thought the secret Malia was hiding was a living breathing human being.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. He felt a rush of pounding blood at the name on the screen and he answered.

“Where are you?” a feminine voice asked.

“You won’t believe me if I told you Lyds,” Stiles replied; not believing what he just saw and heard.

“It will literally blow your mind,” Stiles repeated as he started his vehicle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hesitate to give your thoughts on this chapter. The next chapter will be properly out by next week……hopefully. For now have a pleasant morning, lunch and evening wherever you are.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments; it really was the highlight of my day. First off am sorry; in my last chapter I promised you this chapter soon. Alas life took over. Second I raked my brain to write the scene when Scott finds out about Kylie and came up empty. So I reread my romance books for inspiration and got it, whew. If you’re interested in the books I read; they are ‘Invincible’ by Joan Johnston and ‘Sweet Trouble’ by Susan Mallery. They’re both secret pregnancy romance books. Lastly, I had fun writing this chapter. Because……. You know what? Read it to find out. Enjoy!  

 

Lydia’s heart was beating frantically; she didn’t know which one to look at first. They were all beautiful.

“She has his eyes,” she responded as picked up a photo of Kylie smiling as she slides down the slide.

“She’s all Scott,” Stiles agreed as he too looked at the photo. After following Malia, he went back to Lydia’s and his apartment and printed the photo.

They were now scattered on top of the dining table. Lydia picked another photo of Kylie and Malia; she was laughing at something Kylie said.

“Malia looks….,” Lydia started.

“Happy?” Stiles input.

“Human,” Lydia said as she picked through the photos of Malia smiling and laughing with her daughter.

“How old is she?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know; I can’t seem to find her anywhere. It is as if she doesn’t exist,” Stiles replied.

Lydia frowned. “Nothing at all?”

“Literally zero information,” Stiles emphasized as he held up his hands.

“What about her?” Lydia asked; holding up a photo of Malia talking to a blond woman.

“I ran her face but nothing came up,” Stiles replied.

“My question is why didn’t Malia tell Scott she was pregnant?” Stiles inquired.

“I don’t think she knew when she left,” Lydia said softly.

“What?” Stiles frowned.

“Think about it, Malia just found out her boyfriend kissing his ex. She was heartbroken,” Lydia reasoned.

“True but it doesn’t stop her to call and say she’s pregnant,” Stiles responded.

“Maybe she has her reasons,” Lydia countered softly. She was staring at the photos and questioning Malia’s motive. Why didn’t she call her to say she is pregnant? Lydia was hurt that she missed out of one of her friend’s millstone.

She felt Stiles’ hands on her arm; she look to a worried Stiles.

“You’re ok?” he asked, concerned.

Lydia smiled and nodded her head.

“It’s hard to imagine what Malia was going through when she found she was pregnant,” Lydia stated as she placed her hand on her baby bump.

Stiles kissed her head. “You’re doing great,” he whispered.

 “Ok let’s put a timeframe,” Lydia suggested.

“Right,” Stiles agreed.

“Five years ago Malia flew to Paris,” Lydia said.

“And judging from these photos, the girl is probably four years old,” Stiles pointed out.

“What’s her name?” Lydia frowned.

“Who?” Stiles questioned.

Lydia pointed to a smiling photo of Kylie.

“Oh, her name is Kylie,” Stiles provided.

Kylie, Lydia smiled at the name.

“And Malia joined the task force four years ago,” Stiles continued.

“So after she gave birth to Kylie,” Lydia stated.

Stiles snapped his fingers.

“Isaac recruited her, remember?”

“Does it mean he knows about her daughter?”

Stiles shrugged. “We don’t know that.”

“So for the past four years, she’s working with the task force,” Lydia provided.

“While her daughter was kept a secret,” Stiles pointed out.

“Even her team didn’t know she exists,” Stiles added.

Lydia thought over the past few weeks; how Malia interacted with everyone and she frowned.

“Didn’t you ask her why she’s using the batons?”

Stiles’ eyes lit up in recognition.

“She said it was to use in field to benefit the team.”

“But what if she -,” Lydia started.

“She lost her powers,” Stiles finished.

“Werecoyotes give half of their powers to their first born when they are born. Maybe that’s what happened with Malia,” Lydia stated.

“She was defeat less?” Stiles asked, worried.

“Not completely, she has training,” Lydia reassured.

Stiles nodded his head.

“What about Peter?” Lydia exclaimed.

“What about him?” Stiles frowned.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles.

“He’s a power hungry psychopath; who killed his own niece for the alpha power,” Lydia said.

“Malia left him, remember? She wrote a letter address to him in Paris,” Stiles said.

“Maybe she didn’t want Peter to steal the baby’s power,” Stiles added.

Lydia nodded; she picked up the photo of Malia carrying a sleeping Kylie. She smiled.

“What is she like?” She asked.

“She’s full of energy and curiosity and she can speak in French,” Stiles grinned.

“She does?” Lydia smiled.

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Lydia speak again.

“What do we do with this?” She asked; gesturing to the photos.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

“Scott told you to drop it,” Lydia added.

“Hey I have to satisfy my curiosity,” Stiles defended.

Lydia sighed; her husband can be a handful sometime.

“Do we tell him?” Stiles asked.

“I honestly don’t know,” Lydia replied.

They were contemplating the situation when Stiles’ phone rang.

Stiles looked at the number before answering.

“Hey Scott, what’s up?” Lydia raised her brows.

“No we’re still in the city,” Stiles replied after a short silence.

“Yeah I can get there in an hour,” Stiles said and hung up.

“What does Scott want?” Lydia inquired.

“The team is meeting in Beacon Hills for the mission,” Stiles answered as he walked into their bedroom.

“Scott asked me to go to Beacon Hills.”

“Am coming with,” Lydia proclaimed.

Stiles turned around and raised his hands.

“No way,” Stiles said.

“Yes way,” Lydia scoffed; walking around Stiles and into their room.

“Lydia you can’t go, you’re….” Stiles quickly shut his mouth and winced.

Lydia out her hands on her hips and stared at Stiles.

“Stiles am pregnant not a disable person,” she exclaimed.

Stiles groaned. “Just don’t leave the house.”

Lydia smiled at Stiles and put her hands around his neck.

“With you there am pretty much safe,” Lydia said as she lean in for a kiss.

“You’re damn right,” Stiles agreed before kissing Lydia.

 

**Beacon Hills, one hour later**

Everyone was sitting and waiting in the Hale’s house. Layla, Isaac and Alex were inside the dining room; going over the blueprint of the warehouse they were going to strike, Stiles and Lydia were whispering outside the back porch, Corey and Mason were in the kitchen, preparing something to eat.

Derek was in the living room with his daughter on his lap; they were looking at a book. Mole was typing away on her laptop. Joe, Juliet, Janet Theo and Liam and Bianca were discussing weapons in the study room. Scott sat in one the chair in the living room; observing Derek and Talia and trying hard not to eavesdrop on Malia and Braeden’s conversation. They were sitting outside the front of the house. Whenever Scott heard Malia laughed; it brought a smile to his face. He really missed that sound; he has been craving for it since their late lunch.

Scott has something plan for them after the mission, it just the matter of asking Malia if she agree to go out with him. He saw Stiles and Lydia came into the house and frowned. Since they arrived Scott has a feeling they’re trying avoid him. They were whispering so low; he can’t pick on what they saying. He stood up and walked to them. Lydia quickly grasped Stiles’ hand and Stiles smiled sheepishly at Scott.

“Hey buddy,” Stiles’ voice raised to a high pitch.

Scott frowned. “Everything ok?”

Stiles gave a thumps up and grinned. “Perfect.”

“Are you sure?” Scott asked, concerned. He could hear Stiles’ heart beat rising.

“We were talking about baby stuff,” Lydia provided.

“You know what kind of birth do we want; water birth, home birth or hospital. Do we keep the placenta or do I have to eat it...” Lydia continued.

Scott and Stiles grimaced at the last part.

“I say no,” Stiles said shaking his head.

“I go with Stiles on this,” Scott added.

“With what?” Braeden asked as she stood next to them with Malia.

“Whether I eat the placenta or not,” Lydia replied.

Scott and Stiles continued to look disgusted. Braeden took pity on them and tried to cease their worry.

“Derek planted my placenta outside in the yard.”

Lydia seems to think it over and furrowed her brows. “Am not sure….What do you think Malia?”

Malia seem taken back with question. “Why do I have say in this?”

Stiles quickly thinking on his feet replied.

“Because of your time with the alpha’s mate.” Lydia gave a side look at Stiles and sighed; that was close.

“I don’t know,” Malia said as she controlled her beating heart. Before anyone can talk Layla called everyone into the study.

As everyone settled into the study; Layla began with briefing.

“Follow the plan and we can back in one piece.”

**A few hours after the mission**

Liam grunted as he stepped out of the van and cradled his arm. The others stepped out of the vehicles and their body protested in pain.

The mission was a success; they destroyed one of Monroe’s warehouses and earned a few of scratches from it.

Liam looked around and saw Lydia engulfed Stiles in a hug; Braeden was looking at Derek’s face. Theo was silently watching Sarah talking with Ivan. Liam smirked; Theo thought no one will take the hint that Sarah and he are an item. Liam shook his head; romance.

His eyes wandered over everyone and landed on Scott. He was staring at Malia; who was standing with her team. He saw a love struck look on Scott’s face and sighed. He’d been through with Scott when Malia was gone.  He remembered watching day by day Scott’s expression went from hopeful to dreadful when he heard nothing from Malia. He was heartbroken, a few of the female werewolves chased after him but he had no interest in dating. His thoughts and heart belong to Malia.

Liam watched Scott walked up to Malia, he smiled. It’s good to see Scott happy again.

“Can I talk to you?” Scott asked Malia.

Malia looked back at her team, Mole nodded her head. They were leaving in five minutes.

“Sure what’s up?” Malia replied. Scott led her away from the team.

Scott put his hands into his pockets. “I was wondering if you want to go a date.”

Malia raised her brows. “A date?”

“I thought about it and I realized we never really had a fun date. So I thought I could treat you to fun date,” Scott emphasized.

Malia thought it over; it wasn’t actually a bad idea and he was right they never had had a fun date.

“I’d like that very much,” Malia grinned.

Scott grinned in returned and put his palm face up. Malia frowned at it and raised her brows.

“I never got your number,” Scott chuckled.

“Give me your phone and I’ll add my number to your contact,” Scott continued.

Malia swallowed hard and stared at Scott, she never allowed anyone to handle her phone.

“How about you give me your phone and I’ll save my number in it,” Malia suggested.

Scott shrugged and handed his phone. Stiles and Lydia were watching them closely.

After she added her number and handed his phone, the team was ready to leave. Malia walked to the SUV, Scott was grinning like a love sick puppy.

“Talk to you soon,” Scott said.

Malia chuckled and nodded her before getting in. The pack watched as they drove off. Scott turned to the house and saw Liam, Corey and Mason grinning at him. He saw Stiles and Lydia looking reserved and Scott frowned.

“What’s wrong?” he asked them.

“Nothing we’re happy for you,” Lydia answered.

“Then why are you frowning?” Scott persisted.

“Nothing,” Stiles replied. The pack notice that something’s up, but like always whenever Lydia and Stiles are planning something; they tend to keep to themselves. When they’re ready they will share it.

Scott narrowed his eyes at them but got nothing.

“You think am rushing into this?” Scott questioned.

“No we think this is five years overdue,” Stiles responded and walked up to Scott. He threw his arm around his shoulder and gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“You deserve happiness again,” Stiles said.

Scott nodded his head at his best friend. “Thanks for the confidence.”

“You got this,” Stiles said.

The pack agreed with him.

**A day later**

Stiles, Lydia and Scott walked through Stiles and Lydia’s apartment door. Scott decided to crash with them for the date with Malia. He called her up and told her their date will be tomorrow.

Scott looked around the modest living room and kitchen. His eyes landed on a folder on top of the dining table.

“You got a case Stiles?” Scott asked.

“What?” Stiles responded.

Scott walked towards the dining table towards the folder, eager to open it up, but was pushed aside by Stiles; who grabbed the folder and shoved it behind his back.

Scott raised his brows. “Come on you can tell me.”

Stiles flustered. “It’s confidential.”   Scott frowned.

“Since when does it stop you from showing me?” Scott questioned.

“Well there are some cases which are sensitive for me to share,” Stiles replied. Lydia walked up to Stiles and got the folder from him.

“Let me put this away for you,” Lydia said as she walked into their bedroom.

“Thanks honey,” Stiles called.

Inside the bedroom, Lydia opened the folder and stared at dozen photos of Kylie and Malia. She sighed; that was close. She dropped it inside the bedside drawer; she heard Stiles asked Scott about his plan for the date.

“I was thinking of dinner in a restaurant,” Scott asserted.

Stiles nodded his head. “Not bad.”

“Will you help me find the right place to eat?” Scott asked.

“Of course I’ll help you. Knowing you, you’ll probably pick a dingy place for your first date,” Stiles scoffed.

Scott chuckled. “True.”

**The next day**

It was afternoon and Scott was grinning like a fool; anticipating for the date with Malia. He already found a restaurant from the list of recommendation from Stiles, he finished early from the task force headquarter and was walking to the farmer’s market to get some flowers; a few blocks away from the restaurant.

He stopped beside a cart of beautiful flowers in many sizes, colors and scents. It took him two minutes before he settled on blue iris; a safe choice. As he waited for the flowers to be wrapped; he looked around the farmer’s market. There were old and young people walking, children pointing and awing at the things on sale.

 His ears picked up on a foreign language; his eyes roamed until they fell on a blond woman talking to a girl. Their backs were turned towards him and they were talking in French. The girl has a Disney theme back pack, she was wearing a light blue collar t-shirt, light brown skirt and cute black shoes; probably a school uniform. Her hair was raven black and in a loose ponytail. The woman was dressed in jeans and a pink blouse.

 Scott continued to stare as he listened to the girl talked; her voice was strong and beautiful. Scott turned to get the flowers and smiled his thanks to the man when the little girl turned towards him. Scott stopped and stared. Shock rocketed through his body; he stood still as the girl walked beside him.

All Scott could see were her eyes; they were same as his when he stared into the mirror this morning. He saw her frowned in concentration at the flowers on the cart, his heart was beating at a quick pace. He looked up to search for the girl’s mother, but her back was towards them. Scott felt a tug at his shirt and stared down at a small face. Scott couldn’t breathe, her eyes bore into his and Scott saw familiar feature on her face and he nearly had a heart attack. It cannot be.

“Can you help me?” the little girl asked.

Scott felt his chest tightened at the voice; he got down on one knee and looked at her. “How can I help you?” he croaked.

“I want a flower to cheer my mummy up. She’s been feeling nervous lately,” she responded as she frowned at the flowers.

“But I don’t know what to get her,” she continued.

“Well what does she like?” Scott asked; his own flowers forgotten.

“She likes the color blue, she hates white and she always smells like a forest,” she provided.

Scott frowned at the description; he looked up and saw the flowers and back to the girl.

“What does she loves?” Scott questioned.

The girl grinned showing a dimple on her left cheek and Scott almost fell over. He practically imprinted that dimple on his mind for the past five years.

“She loves me,” she told him happily. Scott nearly cried then and there; but he hold it off.

“What flower do you like?” Scott asked.

The girl smiled, “Sunflower.”

“Then am sure she’ll love a sunflower,” Scott replied.

The girl turned to the man and addressed him. “One sunflower, please.”

Scott still on his knee; watched the girl. His mind was trying to piece the pieces together. He was snapped out when he heard the girl thank the man. He saw the girl turned towards him.

“Thank you mister for your help,” she responded as she was turning to go.

“Wait!” Scott exclaimed.

The girl turned back and frowned.

Scott opened his mouth to ask her name when someone called for her attention. Scott and the girl turned to the blond woman. Scott didn’t recognize her but the girl does. He heard her respond in French. She turned back to Scott.

“I have to go. Thank you again mister,” she said as she walked back and was waving back at him.

Scott stood and saw the woman frowning at him as she held on the girl’s hand and walking away. Scott waited a few seconds and followed them. As he was walking behind them, his thoughts swim around his mind. What he saw was impossible; if it was true why didn’t she tell him?

A few blocks away from the farmer’s market, they slowed down and were walking slowly. Scott looked ahead and saw a loft building in front. That’s where they live? Suddenly Scott saw the girl break into a run towards to the front of the building. He stopped and stared. Shock rocketed through him for a second time that afternoon; at the person the girl was hugging.

It was Malia, his Malia picking up the girl and spinning her around. It was his Malia who smiled as she was offered the sunflower. It was his Malia whom the girl called mummy. It was his Malia; who didn’t mentioned they had a beautiful daughter.

 Suddenly anger and pain overtook the true alpha as he thought of the lost years. Without commanding his feet, he walked towards them. He saw the blond woman tensed and tapped Malia’s shoulder. Malia turned saw Scott and was turned white. Scott walked straight to her and sneered.

“Why?”

He could hear Malia’s heart beating hard against her rib cage. Before she could speak, their daughter interrupted.

“Mummy he helped me picked your flower.”

Scott saw Malia closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, he saw pain and remorse. Remorse at the five years she denied his daughter?

“Jo will you two go inside. I’ll be right in,” Malia said as she put their daughter down and looked at Scott.

Jo held out her hand for Kylie to take; before she went in she asked Malia. “Mummy is everything ok?”

Scott’s anger melt a little, his own daughter didn’t trust him with her mother.

“Everything is ok baby,” Malia reassured her. Jo pulled her through the door.

“Why?” Scott repeated.

“Scott now is not the time to discuss this,” Malia whispered.

“When is the right time? When she’s ten years old, eighteen? Or will it be on her wedding day?” Scott explored. He felt people watching them; he closed his eyes to control his shift. When he opened them he saw an emotion on Malia’s face; an emotion he never thought would see again – fear.

“Don’t be late for the reservation,” Scott impaired. He held up his hand when Malia opened her mouth to protest.

“We need to talk and you owe me this much,” Scott continued. Malia wearily nodded her head. Scott turned and walked away from her.

Thirty minutes later he ended up at Stiles and Lydia’s apartment. He slammed the front door; causing Stiles and Lydia to jump at the sound. He was breathing hard.

Stiles walked up to Scott. “Buddy you’re ok?”

Scott stared off in the distance. “I have a daughter.”

He felt Stiles tensed beside him; an eerily feeling took over.

Scott squinted his eyes at Stiles. “You knew….about her.”

Stiles rubbed his face and held up his hands.

“Let me show you something,” Stiles responded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? I did but I appreciate your thoughts; what do you think of this chapter? Did I rush the first meet? Were the emotions too much? Give me your thoughts. Next chapter will be up next month, am also thinking of writing another book but it will be one shots center around the Teen Wolf characters. More details next chapter. For now I hope you have a pleasant morning, lunch and evening wherever you are. Ta!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how was your day? Good, tiring, nervous or excited? My day was perfect because I got to post this chapter. Sorry for the delay have been busy with teaching, writing exams and grading papers. That’s behind me now. Thank you so much for your comments and votes, with no further nonsense I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

  
Malia’s heart pondered as she approached the restaurant. She couldn’t get the afternoon confrontation out of her mind; Scott’s hurtful brown eyes after seeing Kylie and her together. Malia groaned and drew her head back. Why today of all days did Scott have to find out about Kylie? It was suppose to be them out on a dinner and she will blunt out about Kylie. Ha, fate was playing a cruel game with her; she thought remorseful as she walked up to the front door of the restaurant.

  
“Good evening, reservation?” The hostess asked as Malia walked to the hostess’s table.

  
Malia cleared her throat, “umm Scott MaCall?”

  
The hostess’s eyes gleamed. “He’s already here, follow me.”

  
Malia followed her into the interior of the restaurant, every table was occupied by loving dovey couples – holding hands, staring into each other’s eyes. And there was Scott, brooding with hands on his chin. He looked up when they walked up to the table. His eyes held no emotions as he stood up and walked around the table. He pulled out Malia’s chair, prompting her to take a seat. The hostess left the menus on the table.   
Malia looked across at Scott, he sat with his hands on top of the table, eyes boring at Malia. Malia’s heart fluttered at a fast pace. She cleared her throat to talk but was cut off.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me that we had a daughter?” Scott demanded.

  
Malia drew in a quick breath. “I had my reasons.”

  
“What reasons? Malia you denied me my child,” Scott said; sounding hurt.

  
“I was going to tell you,” Malia confessed.

  
Scott’s face went hard. “When? Malia we’re together this past few weeks and you never mentioned her,” his voice raised a little higher; earning a few glances from the other occupants of the room.

  
A waiter came to their table. “Are you ready to order?”

  
“No, am sorry we are leaving,” Scott replied tersely; standing up.

  
Malia, not wanting to make a scene stood up and smiled at the waiter.

  
“We decided to have an early night.” The waiter blushed and walked away. After a few minutes Scott and Malia walked outside the restaurant.  
“Where can we talk privately?” Scott asked.

  
They walked silently toward the park. Malia walked in front with Scott following behind. They reached the bench near the sandpit and the playground. Malia sat on the dew covered bench and pull her coat close to her body. Scott stood in front of her; hands rubbing his face.

  
“When did you found out you were pregnant? Was before you left?” Scott finally asked.

  
Malia stared at the playground behind Scott and began.

  
“I found out two days in Paris. I had the symptoms but I never thought about it.”

  
“Why didn’t you call me?” Scott asked softly.

  
“What you’ve done if you knew?” Malia countered.

  
Scott raised his hands in frustration. “We can’t know because you denied me the chance,” he retorted.

  
Malia stood up, not wanting to take it sitting down.

  
“What are you, Scott?” Malia questioned.

  
“This is not the time for this,” Scott scowled.

  
“It is Scott. I didn’t called you because of who you are.”

  
“And what exactly is that?” Scott asked.

  
“You’re a true alpha to your own pack,” Malia replied.

  
“So?” Scott pressed on.

  
“You’re also a target,” Malia whispered softly.

  
“You denied my daughter from me because of what I am? You don’t have the right to do that,” Scott exclaimed.

  
“Scott I was scared and alone when I found about out I was pregnant. I thought about calling you and coming back to Beacon Hill......but I didn’t,” Malia provided.

  
“With you an alpha and me as a were coyote........we were always surrounded by our enemies. We can’t possibly keep her safe,” Malia continued.

  
Scott looked at Malia before talking. He was starting to grasp her reasons but he was still hurt.

  
“I could have keep both of you safe.”

  
Malia shook her head at his determination, so alpha for him to said it.

  
“We were young, you were still in school. Sure the pack will rally to support but they have their own lives to look out for. And if I came back pregnant and Monroe knew......,” Malia stammered as she shuddered at the menacing ways Monroe will do if she knew.

  
After a moment of silence, Scott walked up to Malia and gently took her hands. Malia raised her head to meet his eyes.

  
“Am sorry if I caused this much sorrow because of who I am,” Scott countered with remorse.

  
Malia shook her head. “It’s your destiny, you are a born leader. Am the one who should apologize because I never told you about her.”

  
“What’s her name?” Scott asked gently; hands still holding onto Malia’s.

  
“Kylie Melissa McCall,” Malia answered.

  
Scott looked at Malia with glassy eyes. “Your sister’s name and my mother’s?” He croaked.

  
Malia released a watery laugh. “I thought they’d appreciated it.”

  
“Well I love her names,” Scott reassured her. There was a comfortable silence before Scott spoke up.

  
“I like to meet her.”

  
“Does she know about me?” Scott continued.

  
Malia gave Scott’s hand a squeeze. “She knows that you love her. She asked and I told her you’re alive and is trying to keep her alive.”

  
Scott nodded his head and pulled Malia in for a hug. She went into Scott’s arms with ease and hugged him back. Scott gave a little smile; this could actually work for both of them.

  
T **he next morning, Malia’s loft**

  
After the park, they decided to meet again today at the same place since it’s Saturday. Scott walked with Malia to her loft building and left with a simple kiss on the cheek.

  
Malia looked out the window of her bedroom from her bed; cursing the bright morning sunray. She groaned and turned over to face the wall. She has mixed feelings for today, hope and dread of how Kylie will accept Scott and what Scott’s plan will be from now on. She huffed out a breath, her walls for the past five is crumbling down. With Scott knowing Kylie it will attract attentions; attentions Malia was avoiding all these years.   
Malia closed her eyes and breathe in slowly first thing first; that is to tell Kylie her father wants to meet her. She heard patted feet on the floor, she looked towards the door and was greeted by Kylie standing there.

  
“Good morning baby,” Malia smiled at Kylie. Kylie ran up to her bed, Malia gently lifted her into bed with her. They sat with their backs to the bed board, Kylie nestled against Malia her small fingers on top of Malia’s open palms.

  
“Mummy are you mad?” Kylie asked.

  
Malia turned Kylie to face her. Kylie’s eyes were curious. “Why would you say that?”

  
“Because of yesterday,” Kylie provided.

  
“Am not mad,” Malia confirmed.

  
“Are you sure? Was it because of the flower?” Kylie pressed on.

  
“I loved the sunflower, thank you very much,” Malia grinned.

  
“Was it because of the man? Am sorry I talked to a stranger, I didn’t know what to get,” Kylie continued.

  
Oh boy, there will be a lot of explaining, Malia thought. “No its no. Honey, mummy is not mad at you. Remember that I love you.”

  
Kylie smiled, “Love you too.”

  
Malia pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Mummy, I can’t breathe.”

  
Malia chuckled and let her go. Malia smiled at her and thought of today’s plan. She cleared her throat.

  
“Remember when you asked about your daddy?”

  
Kylie’s eyes light up in pure joy and nodded her head. “You told me he loves me but he doesn’t know me because of......why again?”

  
“Because mummy is keeping you safe from the bad people,” Malia provided.

  
“Yeah and you say one day we will see him,” Kylie finished.

  
“Do you think we will see him soon?” Kylie asked, getting worried.

  
“Of course, I will make sure of it,” Malia reassured her. Kylie let out a squeak and hugged Malia hard.

  
“I can’t wait,” she exclaimed.

  
Malia smiled at her; trying to find the right words to say.

  
“Remember the man from yesterday?” Malia asked softly.

  
Kylie slowly nodded her head.

  
“Remember how mummy got upset when I got back?” More nodding.

  
“That’s because I was surprised to see the man,” Malia said.

  
Kylie tilted her head and asked. “Why?”

  
“Because ......... he’s your daddy,” Malia replied slowly. She watched Kylie’s face as she finally came to a conclusion of the man.

  
“I already meet my daddy?” Kylie whispered in wonder. Malia nodded her head.

  
“And he wants to see you again.”

  
Kylie let out a gleeful scream and started jumping on the bed. Malia grinned at her reaction. Kylie jumped up and down, spotting a big smile.

  
“Settle down we don’t want your hand in a case again, do we?” Malia stopped Kylie.

  
“Oh we can go now?”

  
“Go where?” Malia asked.

  
“To see my daddy,” Kylie provided. Malia’s heart swell at the thought.

  
“Let’s have breakfast first.”

  
Kylie jumped down from the bed and raced out the door. Malia hear her talking loudly to Jo. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Jo was listening to Kylie as she chatted away.

  
“Am going to see my daddy!” Kylie exclaimed and ran into her room.

  
Malia looked at Jo, she was watching Malia for any emotion. Malia sighed and sat next to her.

  
“He wants to meet her, today,” Malia said.

  
“I think that’s wonderful,” Jo assured.

  
“Really? You don’t think am exposing her too much?” Malia questioned.

  
Jo gently shook her head. “I think this meeting is overdue. And don’t give too much thought about what’s going to happen next. Take one day at a time.”

  
Malia smiled at Jo. “Thanks.” Jo nodded her head.

  
“Now how about some breakfast?”

  
“Splendid.”

  
**The park**

  
Scott nervously looked around him for the second time. His palms was sweating on this fine day and he was feeling hot. After last night he went back to Stiles and Lydia’s apartment; thinking of today. Stiles reassured him before coming, he went and bought a stuff teddy bear with a pink bow on her head.

  
Scott sat on the bench near the playground and looked at the children playing. Will she like him? Will he make a good father? What will happen after this meeting? Will they share custody of her? Though Scott didn’t really want that, he wants them to be a real family. Before he could tortured himself with more what ifs, he saw Malia walked into the park with Kylie.

  
Malia was dressed in jeans and red flannel, Kylie was dressed in a maroon long sleeve shirt with black jeans. She was wrapped in a grey jacket. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her, eyes tracing every features of her to memorize it. He was feeling light headed at the thought of actually meeting her. He pushed down this feeling and stood up.

  
They walked slowly towards him, he saw her small hands held fast onto Malia’s hand. He saw her taking a small hesitate step toward him as they stopped in front of him. Scott looked at Malia for guidance but her attention was riveted to their daughter.

  
Their daughter, Scott thought in amazement. They created this small human who bore both of their features. His eyes and hair and Malia’s physical appearance. Scott felt jovial that this is their daughter.

  
He crouched down near his daughter and smile gently at her. “Hello, do you know me?”

  
He saw her brown eyes staring at him. She nodded. Scott lifted his hand.

  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Kylie stared at his hand and looked up at Malia. Malia smiled; encouraging her. Kylie let go of her hand and step forward. Instead of shaking his hand, she went between his legs and throw her small body at him.

  
Scott startled by this fell on his behind; hands steadying Kylie. He looked at Malia and saw her eyes gleaming. He slowly raised his hands and hugged her close. Her small arms wound around his neck tightly. Scott smiled and gently stood up, carrying Kylie with him.

  
After a moment Kylie drew back and studied his face, Scott held his breath.

  
“We have the same eyes,” she asserted. Malia and Scott chuckled.

  
“We do,” Scott smiled. Kylie looked at him then at Malia.

  
“But I look like mummy,” Kylie continued. Scott grinned.

  
“You are beautiful like your mummy,” Scott commented. He saw Malia blushed.

  
They sat down on the bench; Scott with Kylie on his lap and Malia sat beside them. Scott pulled the gift bag closers to them. “I got something for you.”

  
Kylie’s eyes widen in appreciation, Scott took out the teddy. Kylie let out a squeak and hugged the bear.

  
“I love it, thank you!” she exclaimed. Scott grinned at her. “You’re welcome.”

  
Malia watched them, Kylie was getting comfortable to Scott and she was pleased by this. They sat for a few minutes with Kylie chatting with Scott’s little inputs. She got down and prompting Scott to stand up as well. Scott looked back at Malia; she nodded her head. Scott followed Kylie to the playground where they started to play on a swing. Malia smiled at the scene; Scott pushing Kylie on the swing and Kylie smiling. Malia was happy.

  
**Late that evening**

  
Scott held Kylie closed to him. She was fast asleep and Scott was loving the weight he carried. After the park they walked to a kid friendly restaurant to have lunch. After lunch they walked to the farmer’s market. Kylie never let go of Scott. She was like a glue to him; they either walk together or Scott carried her.

  
When Malia sensed that Kylie is getting sleepy, she suggested to walk back to the loft. Two blocks away from the loft Kylie walked slowly, Scott picked her and carried her all the way. They arrived at the building, Malia turned to take Kylie from him but Scott held fast. Scott is intending to put his daughter to bed himself. Malia sighed and turned towards the building.

  
The door opened and Scott saw a man holding it wide open.

  
“Miss Hale, how was your day?”

  
Scott saw Malia smiled at the man and replied. “Tiring.”

  
The man looked at Scott and Kylie and grinned. “She’s knocked out.” Malia grinned back.

  
“Have a good evening George.”

  
“Same to you, Miss Hale.”

  
“Malia..,” she insisted. George simply laughed. They walked into the elevator, Malia pressed the number of her floor and the door closed. After a few minutes the door open and they walked out. They arrived at a door and Malia took a key to open the door. Scott entered a small foyer, he followed Malia into a spacious living room and turned down a hallway.

  
Malia opened a door decorated with animal strikers. Scott gave a small smile, he followed Malia into the room. He saw a bed off to a wall, shelves near the windows and a small table topped with tea cups and chairs with dolls sitting on them. The color scheme of the room was a mixture of pink, blue and white. Malia walked into the closet and came back with pink pyjamas. Scott gently lay Kylie on the bed and stood back. Malia sat on the bed and gently removed Kylie’s jacket, then her top replacing with the shirt pyjamas. Kylie slowly opened her eyes.   
“Hi there baby,” Malia greeted as she continued to changed her.

  
“Where is daddy?” Kylie asked in drowsiness.

  
“Am here,” Scott replied as he sat on the other side of the bed. His heart still skipped a beat whenever Kylie called him daddy, he felt overjoyed.

  
“Thank you from today,” Kylie said as Malia gently pulled the comforter over her and laid the teddy next to her.

  
“I had a great time too,” Scott grinned as he gently swept the hairs away from her eyes. She turned towards Malia.

  
“Good night mummy,” Kylie whispered sleepily.

  
Malia smiled and kissed her forehead. “Good night, Kylie Melissa McCall.” Kylie giggled.

  
Scott lean down and brushed his lips against her hair, inhaling her innocent fragrant. “Good night.”

  
They walked out of the room into the hallway. Malia left the door opened just a little before leading Scott into the kitchen.

  
“Coffee?” Malia suggested. Scott nodded his head and sat on the stool near the bench.

  
There was a comfortable since as Malia prepared the coffee. When that was done, she put one cup in front of Scott and remain standing.

  
“I was hurt when I found out about Kylie,” Scott began. Malia stood straight.

  
“But meeting her and seeing you with her..... I want to say thank you.” Scott continued.

  
Malia frowned at him. “Why?”

  
“Because you honestly give me the best thing I never thought I wanted. A daughter,” Scott smiled at the thought of Kylie.

  
“Yeah well you and me both. She honestly brings out the human in me.” They grinned at each other.

  
“Am sorry for the way we left things five years ago. I should have ran after you,” Scott said.

  
Malia shook her head. “And am sorry you didn’t know about Kylie from the start.”

  
“I got back to Stiles and Lydia’s apartment and I thought about you say....about keeping her safe. You were right, and I want to say thank you for that,” Scott revealed.

  
Malia looked at Scott and quickly swept her hands over her eyes. “Thank you for that.”

  
Scott stood up and walked up to Malia and gathered her into his arms. He slowly stroke her back. After a moment they stood back and chuckled at each other.

  
“Who would ever thought the great alpha and the reckless were coyote brought to tears by a four year old,” Scott grinned. They laughed.

  
“Well that’s something I never I hear,” someone said. Scott turned around a saw a blond woman. She walked into the kitchen.

  
“Scott meet Jo, Jo meet Scott,” Malia introduced. They shook hands.

  
“She was with me when I was pregnant and in the delivery room with me,” Malia continued.

  
Scott raised his brows at the blond woman. “ Thanks for being there.”

  
Jo let out a soft laugh. “I never regretted my decision.” She then walked into her room.

  
Scott turned and looked at Malia. “She’s.......unique.”

  
“Who else knew about Kylie?” Scott asked. He saw Malia tensed up.

  
“I just want know the people you trusted Kylie with,” Scott pressed on.

  
“Isaac, Layla, Jo and general Jones,” Malia provided.

  
Scott raised his brows at the last name. “He knows about Kylie?”

  
Malia nodded her head. “He recruited me during my pregnancy.”

  
“When you went on missions who looked after Kylie?” Scott asked.

  
“Jo, and don’t underestimate her; she can hold up in a fight.”

  
“She is a super natural?” Malia nodded.

  
“With everything today I forget to ask. What about Kylie? What is she?”

  
Scott noticed how Malia stood with pride. “With your power and half of my power and not to mention the Hale line...She’s a pretty amazing werewolf.”

  
“Half of your power? You passed your power to Kylie?” Malia shrugged. “She needs it more than I.”

  
“Could it be ok with you if I mention Kylie to my mom?” Scott asked.

  
“It’s fine, though she will probably kill me first before she hug me,” she chuckled. Scott chuckled along with her.

  
“Maybe,” Scott replied back. After a few seconds Scott reach up to Malia’s face and kissed her. As they came up for air, Scott grinned at Malia’s closed eyes.

  
“I will call you tomorrow about my mom,” Scott said as he walked towards the door. Malia grinned at him.

  
“Will be waiting for that.”

  
Minutes later, Scott stood outside the building with a grin. He walked to Stiles and Lydia’s apartment, they were out for the night. Scott showered and settled down on the bed to face time his mom. After two rings, Melissa’s face came onto the screen. Scott grinned at her.

  
“His sweetie, with your smug smile I guess the date went well?” she asked. Scott chuckled.

  
“Actually I have something to announce,” Scott replied as Melissa smiled her megawatt smile.

  
“You better sit down,” Scott advised. He notice his mom has a worried expression now. He saw her took a seat and he started. He told her about the date and the farmer’s market. After everything there was silence.

  
“I am a grandmother?” Melissa exclaimed excitedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually almost cried when Scott met Kylie for the first time. What about you? Give your thoughts on this chapter, hopefully I can write the next chapter soon......fingers crossed. I mentioned in my last chapter that I was thinking of writing a one shot book about teen wolf characters, it will be an alphabet story. First story on letter A and so on. If you like the idea let me know so I can start working on the book. But for now I hope you are having a pleasant morning, lunch and evening wherever you are


End file.
